hogwarts black prince
by chernabog 90
Summary: harry was raised by his grandfather after his parent abandoned him in the favour of his younger brother.watch as he raised in power in the magical world. slytherin,prodigy,eidetic memory,parseltongue harry, older brother harry, wbwl
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night on a quiet neighbourhood in England, a cloaked man stood before a plain-looking two-story cottage. He allowed a small, smug grin to grace his lips, his crimson eyes shone in determination as he gazed at his target's house.

The cloaked man whipped out his wand and a stream of red light rocketed towards his target's door, easily obliterating it. He stepped inside the house and felt a magical energy wash over him, alerting his presence to the denizens of the house. His grin became wider and more feral as he felt the three magical presences inside.

 _Two children..._ the cloaked man thought, _... and an adult._ His plan had worked; the Death Eater he sent had lured the heir of House Potter and his filthy mudblood wife to Diagon Alley. They would be too occupied to notice his attack on the prophesied child.

He climbed up the stairs and noticed a light coming from an open room, the door slightly ajar. The cloaked man blasted the door open with a powerful blasting curse off of its hinges and smiled as he spotted two children and an elderly woman.

Her raven hair was frazzled but it did not affect the intensity of her grey glare. The elderly woman looked unfazed at his arrival. "Voldemort," the elderly woman said.

"Dorea Potter nee Black," the cloaked man – Voldemort – said, a malicious glint in his eyes as he stared at the two children behind Dorea. "Move aside and I'll spare your life; resist and... there's no need for me to continue, is there?"

"Over my dead body!" Her wand was out and Dorea released a cutting dark curse at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A surge of orange energy bolted through the space between the two, surprising Voldemort.

Voldemort swayed to the side, letting the orange energy to pass him harmlessly. It was common knowledge the elder Potter woman was a healer, so it had surprised him for Dorea to unleash a dark curse on him. But then again, she was also of the House of Black; underestimating the woman was a blunder he was not allowed to repeat.

Both dark arts users lashed out at each other in a magical frenzy, lighting the room in an array of colours. Spells were countered and repelled by one another, their skills seemingly equal. Little by little, Dorea started to feel tired as she kept on dishing out dark curses, her magical reserves depleting at an astonishing rate.

With a powerful blast from Voldemort, Dorea fell to her knees, unable to withstand his power any longer. Voldemort chuckled, "It seems I've underestimated you, Black. If you had just moved out of the way, you might have lived longer."

Dorea panted, fatigue making her unable to brandish her wand. She glared back at Voldemort in defiance, fury marring her face as she stared at the noseless bastard. "I'd rather die than letting your filthy hands touch my grandchildren!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the room, and moments later a heavy thud was heard as the lifeless body of Dorea Potter fell onto the floor. The sound of wailing caught Voldemort's attention; he raised his head to see one of the children crying as the other held the crying child in his arms, glaring at Voldemort with bright green pupils.

 _This is him,_ he thought. Staring at the green-eyed boy, Voldemort could feel the large magical core inside of the boy. It was a shame the boy had to die; the boy could've been a great asset to Voldemort's army with the right training. "Pity, I might've made you my apprentice if not for the prophecy

"Avada Kedavra!" Once again, a green stream of magical energy darted towards the defiant boy. Once the boy was dead, there would be no one capable enough of challenging-

The curse rebounded off of the boy and bounced back towards Voldemort. The magical energy was too fast for Voldemort to dodge, hitting him square in the chest; he had not held back when he cast Avada Kedavra. His body writhed in pain, convulsing every so often before it couldn't take his own power anymore. Voldemort's body disintegrated, leaving only the ghostly form of the once most feared Dark Lord.

The sound of an Apparition could be heard outside of the broken in cottage minutes after Voldemort's ghostly form retreated.

Three people arrived in the destroy cottage. A cry of anguish was then heard by one wearing glasses went he spotted the body of his dead mother in their nursery. The other one, a woman, was also shocked seeing the dead body of her mother in law.

It was the oldest one of the trio that walked to the children, fear gripping his heart at seeing another child dying in this war. But to his astonishment, he spotted the two children healthy and, other than the scar on the younger one's face, otherwise unharmed with the elder sibling hugging the younger sibling.

But this brought the question which of the boy that was the chosen one. The wording of the prophecy can be interpreted in many ways. He then started casting a diagnostic charm to both boys. The only thing to be dangerous was a residue of dark magic in the youngest one lightning bolt scar.

It was already a month since the attack at the Potter cottage and the fall of Voldemort. Many of his supporters had been captured and sent to Azkaban but many were also able to escape punishment by using the excuse of being under the imperious curse – whether it was true or not was still unknown. The people of Britain were also shocked when the one-year-old, Thomas Potter, was announced as the defeater of Voldemort and was the only one to survive the killing curse. The public then proclaimed him the boy who lives.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts waiting for the Potters' arrival. The floo then roared to live signalling the arrival of the Potters. The first one to arrive was James Potter; the heir apparent to House Potter, looking exhausted with bags under his eye his black hair look messier than usual. It seemed what happened in the last month has took a toll on the young man.

The floo roared one again this time Lily Potter arrived with the children in her arm. She too looked tired, an indication that the events had affected her same it did for her husband. After the defeat of Voldemort and the declaration of the youngest potter, the entire magical Britain had hounded the Potters to see their saviour. It was only Albus' intervention that stopped the more eager ones from discovering the Potters' whereabouts.

"James, Lily, thank you for coming," Albus said, "I had hoped we would meet under better circumstances."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked James. "Voldemort is defeated and his followers are hiding or being sent to Azkaban."

"Yes my boy, Voldemort has been defeated and many of his followers are pressured into hiding," – a sigh escaped Albus' lips who seemed to have aged by many years in the span of a second – "but I believe that one day he will return again."

"What do you mean, Professor? How can Voldemort return?" asked Lily, bewilderment clearly written on her face. As far as she knew, resurrection was an impossible act even for wizards and witches. "Wasn't he destroyed?"

"I don't know how, my dear, but I believe that he will return. I have gone to the Hall of Prophecy and the prophecy still exists." Albus' eyelids narrowed and his brows furrowed as he stared at the young parents in front of him, his face grave. "The scar on Thomas' forehead is proof that he is the chosen one."

"Well that's great then!" Smiles appeared on the Potter couple's face, yet Albus' expression remained the same.

"That's not the only reason I asked you to come here." Albus watched as the smiles slipped from the Potters' face, an expression of seriousness overriding their previous elation. "I'm afraid the attack on your children is only the beginning. In order to ensure the childrens' safety, I propose that we seperate them."

Anger and shock was an understatement; James and Lily were _furious_ at the implication. To seperate the sibling at such a young age, with Harry being unable to meet his birth parents and younger brother for an indefinite amount of time, was too much! Lily opened her mouth to yell at Hogwart's headmaster for even suggesting that, but she was stopped by a hand holding her wrist. Lily looked back at her husband in anger, but one look from James stopped her from whatever she wanted to do.

James Potter was a logical man; he could see why Albus had wanted to seperate them. Thomas was the Chosen One, someone who was destined for greatness and adored by the public, a nearly impossible target with how famous he was; Harry, on the other hand, was just a child – a Potter child, but still a child. None of the Potters' enemies would hesitate to kidnap or attack the weakest link of the Potter family to lure the Chosen One into a trap; it was better for the world to not know of the existence of Harry Potter.

Lily understood the implications too, and could only grit her teeth and clench her fist in resignation.

The Potters and Albus didn't realise that Harry had been looking at them both with fury in his eyes when he realised that both of them are talking about abandoning him.

"Who'll take care of Harry?" James asked through gritted teeth, his downtrodden visage very visible to Albus which caused him to sigh. Albus didn't want this either, but he could see no other alternative.

"I have already contacted your father."

The floo lit up once again, and an aged man appeared as the light died down into nothing. The aged man, Charles Potter, was the current head of House Potter; his gaze scanned the room before it landed on the eldest Potter child. He walked a few steps towards the boy, crouching to see the boy eye to eye before asking, "Do you know who I am, Child?"

"You're my grandpa." Harry's eyes shined with hope – hope that the elderly man in front of him would be the one taking care of him for the foreseeable future.

A smile graced Charles' lips; so young yet so intelligent, and his son wanted to abandon him? Foolish. "What is your name, Child?"

''Harry Potter, Sir."

"A Muggle name. No, now your name is Hadrian Potter; a name fitting for the heir apparent to House Potter." Charles said, earning bewildered looks from the occupants of the room.

"Father, what do you mean by 'heir apparent to House Potter'?"

"It means what it's supposed to mean," Charles glared at his son, standing at his full height over a head taller than James. James shrunk back at the intensity of Charles' glare, his expression showing shame. "You would choose to abandon your own son at the suggestion of a meddling old fool rather than guard his life with yours?"

"It's for Harry's own safety." James winced; even in his own ears, James felt his reason was only an excuse to abandon Harry.

Charles scoffed at James' reply, not believing it for a second. His lips were downturned into a scowl, fiercely glaring at his son for even thinking of abandoning Harry. "After what my wife, your mother, had done to protect your children, you still had the audacity to abandon one of them!" Fury laced Charles voice as the room shook under the might the head of House Potter was exerting. "I thank whatever deities that she already dead or she would have killed you herself.

"You are no son of mine, James Potter. You, who abandoned a son of Potter in favor of a meddling old man's idea, have no right to become an heir of House Potter." In a flash, Charles cast an Apparition, leaving the room with Hadrian in tow.

In a mansion in the russian empire, a short pale humanoid being stood at attention in what looked to be a study, his large bulging eyes trained at the empty space in front of him. The floor of the study lit up in a bright light before dimming to reveal the forms of Charles and Hadrian Potter. The house-elf bowed in greeting, "Welcome back, Master Charles." The elf noticed the boy in his master's arms, holding his master like a lifeline. "Is this the Young Master?"

Charles glanced at the elf, before turning his gaze back to his grandchild. "Prepare a warm bath for Hadrian, Molby. And make sure his room is clean and prepped before he's done washing."

"Of course, Master."

 **THIS FANFIC WAS CO-WRITEN WITH** **JUNIOR2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**1983**

It had been two years since Harry – or now known as Hadrian, lived with his grandfather. And he could say that life with Charles, a kind but firm man, was interesting. Charles had taught him the history of the Potter family and their standing in both the muggle world and the magical world.

The House of Potter was the most ancient and noble house that originated in ancient Rome. During the time of the Roman Empire, the entire world feared the image of a black dragon in a field of red – the banners of the House of Potter. Civilians and most enemies of Rome alike surrendered once they saw an inkling of the House of Potter

The House of Potter also produced many war mages, making the family reputation as a war monger grew in both the Romans and the Roman Senate. It was their fear that led the Roman Senate to try to end the family by sending five Roman legions to the Potter land. The attack on the family had failed because rather than fighting the Potters, the legion joined.

The Senate foolishly believed that the legion would fight against their own general when their loyalty had been cemented to the family. Soldiers believed people who had gone through hell with them more than cowards who hide behind a wall.

The Potter and the legion then quickly joined with Julius Caesar went he cross the Rubicon together they march to Rome. After the victory of Julius Caesar and the potter in the civil war, the potter family reputation as untouchable and powerful mages was cemented with the death of the Senate and the beginning of the Roman Empire the potter power was unrivalled.

It wasn't until the Roman Empire was split in two that the potter moved to Britain – or Britannia, as the Romans knew it at the time. The House of Potter quickly was able to integrate themselves with the original Roman settlers and the locals.

During the centuries that the Roman Empire split, the Potter family moved to Britain. The Potter family then started growing their wealth, creating many potions that were used until this day, making the Potter family one of the richest families in the world.

The Potter family were also married to many ancient families, muggles and wizards alike; the most significant families were the Peverells and the Gryffindor family. The Peverells was a family known in ancient times for their practice in obscure magic – magic like necromancy and other fields that pushed the boundaries of reality and time itself. The Peverell family came from ancient Egypt, with many of them being Pharaohs and the Egyptian high priests and priestesses.

The most notable thing the Peverell family ever created was the Deathly Hallows: three items said to be blessed by Death itself; the elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility. This item, if joined together, made the one who united them the master of death. Many had tried to become the deathly hallow but most failed.

The other thing the Peverell family created was the book of the death. A book that was said contained the evilest and vile thing that was ever created. The book itself was made using human skin and its text was written in their blood. The book contained many ancient curses and ritual in ancient Egypt.

The Peverell family married into the Potter family during the twelfth century, with Iolanthe Peverell marrying into the Potter family. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, the youngest brother of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows. In the absence of male heirs, she, the eldest of her generation, had inherited her grandfather's legendary invisibility cloak. It was Iolanthe that explained to Hardwin the tradition in her family that the possession of this cloak had to remain a secret, and her new husband respected her wishes. From then on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation.

The Gryffindor was a family that was the descendants of the Viking invader of Britain. The family was known as a family that practice battle magic; the most well-known and powerful of their family was Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor daughter married into the Potter family before he died.

The family continue living in secrecy and building the fortune. The most notable thing the Potter family did during this time was the donation of their land in Scotland to be used to build Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and rebuilding and moving their ancestral castle to Dover as they created another magical village in Britain, Pottersville. The castle and village itself were created inside a magical forest that was filled with magical creatures like trolls, giant, centaur, and other creature.

The Potter family also started joining in the British expansion in the 17th century especially in North America, India and Asia. During the American Revolution, the Potter family was split in two when the heir apparent at that time joined the patriotic country in their war for independence, while the Lord Potter at that time was a part of Britain army.

That marked the start of the Potter family civil war, causing many of their Bannermen and family members to die. The Potter family finally reunited after the death of Lord Potter and his heir. The youngest son of the previous Lord Potter took the title of Lord Potter and married his niece to finally unite the house.

It wasn't until the Global Wizarding War that the banner of the black dragon was fear again. During the early rise of Grindelwald, his grandfather was one of his followers believing his word of wizard ruling the muggles. But Grindelwald obsession with the deathly hallow and finding out that the Potter family as a descendant of the Peverell brother order the capture of his great-grandfather Fleamont potter in Paris. The kidnapping failed, resulting in the death of Fleamont and Euphemia potter.

His grandfather was in the Russian empire at the time of the attack, attending to his sister, Elizabeth Potter's wedding with the Russian prince, Alexander Romanov. He was also there to try to gain the support of the Russians for Grindelwald.

When he heard the death of his father and mother in the hand of Grindelwald, his wrath knew no bounds; Charles quickly took charge of the Potter family and raised its banner. He joined forces with the Russian legion and bathed Europe in flames.

His grandfather had gained the title 'Butcher of Leningrad' when he had killed every Grindelwald follower in Leningrad. Charles then started retaking every conquered nations in the hands of Grindelwald and carved a bloody path through Europe for Grindelwald's head.

But before he can kill Grindelwald Dumbledore join the war and defeated Grindelwald in what many call the duel of centuries. His grandfather change of vengeance was rob through his hand the only solace he can have is that he was chosen as the Russian chief warlock and by his wife Dorea Potter.

The Global Wizarding War marks the return of the black dragon. That is one the reason that Dumbledore wanted to have his father to join Dumbledore order of Phoenix. The Potter family have the biggest personal army in the wizarding world and the muggle world and have the financial power to wage war for fifty generation. Making anyone they support have a better chance of winning any war.

A knock was heard at his bedroom door before a voice spoke, "Young Master Hadrian has been called by Master Charles to the drawing room."

Hadrian exited his room to head to the drawing room. The place that Hadrian and Charles were staying at was a mansion that Charles built; every brick in the manor was enchanted by Charles, making the place a literal magical fortress.

The manor itself was made of black and red bricks that were enchanted and fortified by his grandfather. The hallway to the drawing room was filled with portraits and his grandfather trophies. Many suits of armours also lined the hallway.

But what many people didn't know was that the suit of armours that lined inside the hallway was one of the manor protections. The armour could come to life if the manor was under attack. His grandfather used the spirit of death Grindelwald follower to make the armour live. Since for him, death is too easy for them.

Hadrian knocked the door to the drawing room when he arrived there. Hadrian heard a muffled voice voicing allowance to enter the room before he went inside.

The drawing room was styled like rooms during the Victorian era; the most noticeable object in the office was a skull of a Ukrainian Ironbelly behind his grandfather desk. Charles sat behind his desk, talking to a raven-haired individual.

"Ah, yes. Hadrian, do come in," Charles said, as he gestured towards the empty chair near him.

"Yes, Grandfather." Hadrian walked towards the chair and took a seat, drawing his gaze towards the stranger talking amiably to Charles.

Charles smiled at the boy, a kind smile that would lower the guard of any child who didn't knew of his past. "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Vlad Tepes." Charles motioned his hand towards the imposing raven-haired individual.

Hadrian was shocked; the thought of Dracula, a myth in the muggle world and a legend of the wizarding word, the king of Wallachia and all vampires, sitting inside this drawing room was a thought he never entertained. Vlad took a sip of his vintage wine, enjoying the look of shock on the young man's face. Vlad knew almost everyone who met him would be shocked; most of them had watched too much TV, thinking of Bram Stroker's interpretation of Dracula that depicted him as ancient being when he didn't even look a day above his forties.

Vlad chuckled, a low and guttural sound that wasn't quite unpleasant. "I think that is enough joking around; it is time we tell you why I am here," Vlad spoke, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Yes, I believe so." Charles' eyes narrowed as he stared at Hadrian, a hint of displeasure found on his expression. "Hadrian, stop acting like a fool and start looking like the heir to the House of Potter."

"I apologize, Grandfather." Seeing his grandfather's stern gaze, Hadrian quickly schooled his expression.

"The reason I called you here is because you have been accepted at Blackwood Academy."

Hadrian's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape as he received the news.

Blackwood Academy was the most prestigious magical school in the magical world. It was the first magical school ever built, holding knowledge from thousands of years ago. It only accepted half-blood and pure blood; no muggleborn was allowed to enter because they started training children from age five. And muggleborn was only known to be magical when they were eleven, when their magic had matured.

The only way you could enter Blackwood Academy was by having a powerful background or a large magical potential. Many of their alumni became world leaders or successful businessmen.

Vlad took out a letter with the Blackwood seal on it and a seemingly ordinary ring, giving it to Hadrian. "Here is your acceptance letter and the portkey that would take you to the academy.

"A pleasure meeting you again, Charles. I hope we can talk more in the future." Shadows seemed to devour his body greedily, leaving nothing as Vlad left the premises.

With his guest gone, Charles turned towards Hadrian and asked, "When does it say the portkey activates, Hadrian?"

"Nine in the morning, Grandfather."

"I will tell Molby to pack your belongings. Go and rest, you have an eventful day tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandfather." After bidding Charles good night, Hadrian left for his room.

 **1985**

It had been two years since Hadrian entered Blackwood Academy, and he could positively say that it was an interesting experience. The school encouraged competitiveness and didn't allow giving up; failing only meant one needed to try again until one could do it.

Today was the day he would get his heir ring, which signifies the person wearing it to be an heir of a House. Receiving an heir ring was only possible on a person's seventh – and its multiples – birthday. If he didn't get his heir ring today, it would only be possible to receive it on his fourteenth birthday, or twenty-first birthday, and so on.

He was currently in the Gringoth branch of London, walking with a young goblin named Griphook towards the Potter account manager office. Since his family vault resided in Britain, he could only take the ring from there; the Russian Empire and most Eastern European countries used the Dwarf bank rather than Gringoth, and since receiving the ring could only be done in person, it was not possible to take the ring in Russia.

They arrived in front of large double doors made of oak with a large dragon carved on it. Griphook knocked thrice before a voice called, telling them to enter the room. Griphook opened the door, allowing Hadrian passage into the room. The first thing Hadrian saw was the white marble floor and the gold dressing the ceiling, a luxurious room worthy of a Gringoth bank.

Hadrian spotted his grandfather sitting with another man in front of the Potter account manager, Bloodfang. The man looked quite agitated in the presence of his grandfather. The man had black unruly black hair and grey eyes; when he turned towards Hadrian, Hadrian felt the man looked familiar to him.

"Harry," said the man, his eyes wet yet no tears dropped.

Hadrian couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity as he gazed at the stranger, as if he had met him a long time ago. Though he could not remember when, the feeling was strong. "It's Hadrian now."

"Hadrian." The man smiled as he spoke Hadrian's name, testing the word on his lips. "Hadrian, do you remember me?"

"No," Hadrian scrunched up his face, vivdly trying to remember but to no avail, "should I?"

"No, I suppose not." A rumbling chuckle escaped the man lips, a look of longing etched into his expression. Even though it was to be expected, he was still disappointed Hadrian could not remember him. "I am your Godfather, Sirius Black."

Something clicked in Hadrian's mind; he remembered a man who used to visit him when he was still with his parents – when Hadrian Potter was still Harry Potter. The memories of the man, an animagus, turning into a canine were vivid in his mind.

"Padfoot?" Hadrian asked warily, still reluctant and unsure, but hopeful about the man in front of him.

With a large grin and tears in his eyes, he dashed forward, enveloping Hadrian in a bear hug. "Oh Harry, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you!" said Sirius, unaware that he had reverted to calling Hadrian by his old name.

"If the both of you can take a seat, we can start our business soon," Bloodfang spoke, annoyance rolling off of his tongue. Goblins weren't overly sentimental beings, only caring about money and a good fight. The display of affection in front of him might be heartwarming to others, but it was merely irritating to him.

Sirius sniffled, a goofy smile on his face. "Our apologies, Master Goblin."

"Now we can begin. Just to clarify, our business today involves the granting of the heir ring to Hadrian Potter, correct?" Bloodfang asked as he turned towards Charles.

"Yes, that is correct."

Bloodfang took out a porcelain bowl with a rune carved on it and handed Harry a knife. "Five drops of your blood will be enough to confirm your identity."

Hadrian didn't hesitate; he cut a small wound into his finger, dropping exactly five drops of blood into the bowl Bloodfang presented. As soon as Hadrian was done, he healed the cut with a minor healing spel

The blood then started to arrange it self to words in the bowl. The goblin's eyes slightly widened as he read it . "Well, this is interesting."

"What is interesting?" Charles asked as he also saw what in the bowl.

 _Hadrian Potter_

 _S_ _on_ _of_ _J_ _ames_ _C_ _harles_ _P_ _otter_ _and_ _L_ _ily_ _P_ _otter nee Slytherin_

 _The heir apparent to the most ancient and noble House Potter_

 _The heir apparent to the most ancient and noble house of black_

 _The heir apparent to the most ancient and most noble house of Slytherin_

Shock was an understatement when Charles read that Hadrian was the heir to Slytherin. The Slytherin family originated from India, and many of their family members became High Priests and Maharajas. The family was infamously known of practicing illusion magic, dark arts, and parseltongue magic. The Slytherin family had a trait that marks a person as a descendant of their family: parseltongue, the language of serpents.

Many had claimed to be an heir of Slytherin, with the most notorious of them was the Gaunts and Voldemort himself. But the truth was the Slyhterin family was rumoured to die during the seventeenth century. The last known descendant was Isolt Sayre's, the founder of Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, children, one of whom was a squib while the other vowed not to marry.

But it seemed Lily was a descendant of the squib. This was also supporting evidence of the theory that muggleborn were descendants of magical squibs. But to truly test this theory, Charles whipped his wand out of it holster, chanting the words, "Serpentsentoria." A black viper sprung from Charles' wand.

"Who dares to summon me?" the serpent hissed, yet only Hadrian could hear the words it spoke.

"Stop," Hadrian hurriedly spoke, surprising the occupants of the room as it was a language only the serpent was proficient in.

"A speaker," the viper hissed, staring at Hadrian with slitted eyes. "It is an honor to meet you, Speaker." It bowed its head towards Hadrian, showing respect to the young boy."

"What do you mean by "speaker"?"

"It is what we serpent called a human who is able to speak in parseltongue the language of the serpent." The snake rattled the tip of its tail.

Sirius stared at the serpent dangerously close to Hadrian, his legs bent, ready to intercept should the serpent prove to be an enemy. He kept his eyes trained on the serpent as he asked, "What does this mean for Hadrian?"

"This means Hadrian had one of the largest political power in the Wizarding World," Charles replied, narrowing his eyes slightly as a grin tugged at his lips, but faltered a second after. "But it also means that he is a target."

Sirius' head snapped towards Charles. "What do you mean?"

"House Potter is one of the most influental families in the wizarding world, while House Black also had quite a powerful reputation. With Hadrian being the heir to both houses, _and_ the heir to one of the four founders, his political power could be considered one of the most powerful." With his back straight and his chest proudly puffed out, Charles steeled his gaze as he looked at Sirius. "But if knowledge of Hadrian being the heir of House Slytherin becomes common, not to mention assassins, even Death Eaters would come knocking at our door."

Charles turned towards Bloodfang, who had been standing there, watching Hadrian with a frown. Charles, too, frowned. "Do you have the rings?"

Bloodfang ripped his gaze from the young boy's figure to meet Charles' gaze. "Yes, I've already ordered my subordinates to retrieve the Slytherin ring from the vault, while both the Potter and Black rings are already in my possesion."

"How come I'm the heir to House Black?" Hadrian asked, watching the three adults talking amongst each other.

"It's because I was disowned by my father, and because Grandfather Arcturus doesn't want the Malfoys to get it." Sirius approached Hadrian and kneeled on one knee, bringing himself eye to eye with his godson, but keeping the serpent in his line of sight. "You are the heir to House Black, Hadrian, until the day when you take the title of Lord Black."

"Master Goblin, the heir rings," Charles beckoned.

"This" – Bloodfang placed a ring that had a drawing of a dragon on it and the Potter family motto "Natus Vincere" on Hadrian's hand – "is the ring of House Potter.

"This" – another ring that was held in Bloodfang's hand was given to Hadrian, this time with a drawing of a raven and the words "Toujours Pur" on it – "is the ring of House Black.

"And finally, this" – Bloodfang raised a ring with a basilisk and the words "Scientia sit Potentia" engraved into it – "is the ring of House Slytherin."

After receiving the right to succeed the three houses and bidding Bloodfang farewell, the trio used an Apparition to Potterville to get Hadrian a wand.

Potterville was created during the eleventh century to house the Potter family's personal army families. Unlike other magical villages or shops in magical villages in Britain, Potterville had no restriction in selling items. Potterville itself was where the Potter family business headquarters was located in, with many of their residents working there.

It was one the biggest tourist attractions of magical Britain, both foreign and local tourists. Unlike other villages that only used British architecture, the village was created using both Roman and British architecture, creating a unique and novel feeling that attracted tourists from all around the world.

Many grey and dark Houses would rather shop here rather than Diagon Alley because they believed that Potterville was more exclusive since not many muggleborn go there. A part of the village was also a gambling den, providing entertainment for those who loved gambling.

A amphitheatre was build in the city for enternaiment They were used for events such as war games, chariot races, venationes (animal hunts). A basilica was also built in the city for the courts were held, as well as serving other official and public functions.

There is also a large quiditch stadium outside the city that was called the Colosseum. The quiditch stadium was the home of the Puddlemere United the quiditch team that is own by the potter family.

They arrived with a pop outside a wandcrafter shop with a sign that said "Wandcrafter" to match. The wandcrafter stood behind a desk, his eyes lazily gazing at the people passing by his shop. The man's features were common in this part of Britain, with greying brown hair and eyes – so average that people wouldn't be able to notice him in a crowd.

But Hadrian knew a secret; the plain man lazily gazing at passersby used to be a killer. John Smith was his grandfather's right-hand man before he took over his family business. The Smith family had been a family of wandcrafters for generations like the Ollivander family.

The difference between the Ollivander and Smith family was that the Smiths liked to experiment with their wand. Another difference was their disregard to the British ministries' rule of implementing a tracer into a wand.

Only purebloods and halfbloods would purchase a wand from the Smiths; most pureblooded and halfblooded family chose a second wand from a Smith wandcrafter due to their wands being custom made, unlike the premade ones the Ollivanders sold.

"Lord Potter," John amiably smiled at the trio, "what brings you here today?"

"A wand for my grandson, John," Charles spoke as he lightly pushed Hadrian in front of him.

John directed his gaze towards the small boy, carefully examining every inch of Hadrian. A slight frown appeared at the end of his visual inspection with one of his brow raised. "Isn't he a little to young, my Lord?"

A proud grin emerged on Charles' face. "He's attending Blackwood."

A glimmer of recognition and understanding was present in John's eyes as his smile widened. "Well, that changes everything!" He turned towards Hadrian with an interest that was not present before. "Young Lord, if I may ask, what is your dominant hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous, Sir," Hadrian simply replied.

"Interesting." John kept his smile on his face as he jotted down a few ideas of the wand he was going to be building. "Now, go to the backroom and pick out a piece of wood and a core that feels... natural to you."

Hadrian did as he was told; searching the wand wood and core that he felt a pull to in the backroom. It took a full hour for him to finally find not two, but four items Hadrian felt becking him. He took all four items and carried it to John.

John stared at the items Hadrian brought for a while before breaking out into a racous fit of laughter. "You... are an interesting person, Young Lord Hadrian."

"What do you mean?" Hadrian asked, the expression on his face was one of bewilderment.

"The wood you chose is an elder, the same wood the legendary elder wand is rumoured to be made of; the heartstring of a dragon, but not just any dragon, the dragon that was your family banner; the feather of a thunderbird, and lastly, the horn of a basilisk that an ancestor of yours killed.

"This wand will be a masterpiece of mine, I can already feel it. Come back in an hour, I'll finish the wand by then."

After leaving John to craft Hadrian's wand, the trio walked around Potterville looking at the attractions it provided and buying a couple books for Hadrian at a local bookstore. After an hour had passed, they came back to "Smith's Wandcrafts" and found John with his usual lazy smile on his face.

"Young Lord," John said as he presented an exquisite wand to Hadrian, "your wand."

When Hadrian took the wand into his hand, he felt completed as if a part of him that had been missing had been found. Hadrian could faintly hear the sound of his grandfather thanking John for the wand, but his attention was fixed on the wand in his hand. Not long after, they left John to his own devices.

 **1988**

Today was the day that Hadrian met House Potter's bannermen for the first time. He had already graduated from Blackwood Academy a month ago and was currently in House Potter's ancestral castle in Dover.

The castle was huge, with it being bigger than Hogwarts itself – heck, there was even a moat surrounding the castle. The castle was made from black stones that were fused with dragon fire; each and every brick was enchanted with powerful spells and runes.

The entire castle screamed wealth and power, with its interior being made from white marble and heavily decorated with gold and jewels from all around the world. Many statues and armours lined the walls and hallways of the castle; like his grandfather's manor, the statues and armours also acted as a defence mechanism if the castle was ever under attack.

Hadrian was currently walking to the guest room where Charles was waiting for him to greet their bannermen, where they would later be sent to the dining room to form connections with Hadrian. Like the entire castle, the dining room was also heavily decorated with many jewels hanging on its walls.

"Good, you are here. The guest will arrive in a few seconds now," said Charles.

The floo roared to life, signalling the arrival of House Potter's first guest. The man that stepped out of the fireplace was a black-haired man wearing a tuxedo. He then went to his grandfather after cleaning some of the dust on his clothes .

"Lord Potter," the man said to his grandfather while putting a fist over his heart as he bowed, a greeting from a lower house to a higher house.

"Lord Frost, a pleasure to see you again," Charles said to the black-haired man.

The Frost family was one the principality bannerman of house potter, having followed them since the time of the Roman Republic. The frost family controlled the biggest cosmetic company in both the muggle and the magical world. They are also known for their elemental magic, especially their ice magic, hence their name Frost. Their house symbol was a wolf on a white background and the words is "Loyal till Death" underneath it.

"Young Lord," Lord Frost greeted Hadrian with the same respect as he did Charles before the floo roared to life again. This time, a woman walked through it.

"Lord Potter, Young Lord," the woman greeted his grandfather and him the same way Lord Frost did.

"Lady Isabel, Lord Frost, welcome to Potter Castle. Missy will show you to the dining room," Charles said as a house elf came to take the pair to the dining room.

The floo roar to life again; another man walked out of the green flames created by the floo powder.

"Lord Potter," the man greeted.

"Lord Mortem, welcome to Potter Castle," Charles said

The Mortem family was one of the principality bannerman of house potter. House Mortem was known as one of the darkest houses in the entire world. They were known for their cruelty to their enemies, their symbol was a flayed man on a red background, their words "Death is Mercy".

"Mimpsy will show you the dining room," Charles said to the lord of house Mortem before he left to join the other lord and lady present.

The floo roar to live again and this time, a man and woman exited the floo together.

"Lord and Lady Dawn, welcome to potter castle''.

The Dawns, like the Mortem family and the Frost family, was one of the principality bannerman of house potter. They were known for their hospitals that they owned in Potterville and in Sweden. In the magical world, the family was famous for being healers. Their symbol was a setting sun in a black background their word is "Light in Darkness; Hope in Despair".

"Wirby will show you the dining room," Charles said to the lord and lady of house dawn.

The floo roar to live again with this time a man exited it.

"Lord Glover, I welcome you to Potter Castle."

The Glovers, like the Dawn, Mortem, and Frost family, was one of the principality bannerman of house potter. They were known as a family that practice battle magic and their impressive height. Their banner was a giant with their world "We are Fury".

"Dimpsy will show you the dining room."

The floo roar to live again this time a man and a woman exited the floo.

"Lord and Lady Winter, welcome to Potter Castle.''

The Winter family, like the other houses, was one the principality bannerman of House Potter. The family was known as breeders of magical creatures and they owned the magical zoo in Potterville, one of the most successful attractions there. Their banner was a Hrimfaxi above the words "Righteous in Wrath".

Many other bannermen came to Potter Castle, mostly in pairs or alone, but some came with their children. The rest of them weren't principality bannermen like the first five as they had only became House Potter's bannerman sometime after the Roman Republic, but each and every one of them were well known in the magical world.

When the floo roared to life once again, a quartet emerged from the green flame produced by the floo powder in the fireplace. These four looked extravagant with their high-end clothing and caught Hadrian's attention as he glanced at the four of them.

Two adults and two children, who looked to be around his age and were twins, judging from their height and appearance. Still, looks could be deceiving in the magical world, as wizards aged like fine wine compared to humans, though Hadrian was sure they weren't that much older than himself.

" Charles," said the blonde woman of the group, wearing a fine red dress as she curtsied, smiling at Charles amiably, "it has been a while."

"It has been far too long, Elizabeth." Charles enveloped the woman, Elizabeth, in a brief hug before turning to her husband. "It is good to see you as well,Alexander."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Charles," started Alexander, a curly-haired Russian man with a muscled figure, before he looked at the ten-year-old boy standing rigidly next to Charles. "And this must be young Hadrian."

"Uncle alexander, it is an honor to finally meet you," Hadrian greeted as he bowed to the tsar of Russia, Alexander Romanoff. Charles had told him of the connection House Potter had to Russia's royal family, but this was the first time he had seen the tsar and his family in person.

A racous laughter came out of Alexander mouth as he stared at the nervous boy. "Hahaha, do not be so nervous, Nephew. We are family, royalty does not matter in the face of kin." He patted Hadrian's shoulder with his large, callous hand.

"Hadrian," Charles called, gaining the attention of both alexander and Hadrian, "come meet your cousins."

The two teens were pushed forward by their mother, one of them male while the other was female. The male was taller than Hadrian by half a head, though the female was the same height as Hadrian. Traces of annoyance and unwillingness could be seen under a veil of politeness on the boy's expression, but the girl only had curiosity on her face.

"I am Nikolai Romanoff, grandson of Alexander Romanoff and Prince of Russia," Alexander introduced himself to Hadrian, politely smiling at the ten-year-old boy. "It is nice to meet you."

"...My name is Katya Romanoff, grandaughter of Alexander and Elizabeth Romanoff nee Potter." The girl curtsied to Hadrian, demurely looking at him with interest. "It's nice to meet you."

Not one to find trouble with the taller sibling's hidden attitude, Hadrian simply introduced himself and bowed towards Katya as she curtsied. Charles, finding their introduction to be satisfactory, called them to join the adults to move to the dining room.

When they arrived, all of the bannermen gathered here were already seated at their own tables, socializing amongst each other. Everyone knew of anyone inside the dining room, but some weren't as close to each other as others were. This event was meant for them to socialize amongst each other, among other things.

As the doors to the dining room opened, the sounds of chatting and talking reduced to silence as the Potters and Romanoffs moved to their own seats in front of everyone. Charles stood when everyone was seated, holding a glass of wine – though the children were given grape juice instead – in his hand as he spoke.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming here. It is a pleasure of mine to see many of my family and friends gathered together in this dining room. To the people who have took time from their busy schedule to attend this gathering, once again, I thank you.

"Now to the matter at hand. As you might or might not know, three years ago, my grandson, Hadrian Potter, had received the heir rings to House Potter and House Black, who couldn't attend to today's gathering due to unforeseen circumstances. Nevertheless, as he had just graduated from Blackwood Academy a month ago, I believe it was time for Hadrian to learn the duties of the Lord of House Potter.

"I ask all of you to cooperate with and aid my grandson in his journey to become Lord Potter, and stay loyal to him as you did to me. To the future of House Potter and the heir of House Potter!"

Everyone cheered the last sentence Charles had spoken, raising their own glasses to sip at the drink provided by House Potter. After the cheers, Charles called house elves to serve the dishes that were made specifically for this night and encouraged everyone to start eating. They ate as some of them chatted amongst themselves, and when the majority were done with their meal, they visited the heir of House Potter, Hadrian.

Nikolai watched as adults sucked up to his cousin with disgust; despite being a prince, Nikolai was given no attention which irked him to no end. So what if Hadrian graduated from Blackwood Academy? He did too! So what if Hadrian was the heir to House Potter and House Black? They couldn't compare to the royal family of Russia!

"Aren't you going to talk to him too, Big Brother?" asked Katya, his adorable little sister. Irritation filled Nikolai to the brim when even his own little sister was interested in Hadrian; someone as lowly as Hadrian shouldn't get more attention than he did.

With that thought in mind, Nikolai left the dining room, leaving Katya alone and her question unanswered.


	3. Chapter 3

A small red-haired girl ran round Kingcross Station. She smiled when she saw a group of people waiting near the train before running at full speed when she noticed one of the person in the group.

"Hadrian!" the girl shouted to the black hair teen in the group, enveloping Hadrian in a bear hug with her small body.

"Hey Rosy," Hadrian said as he returned his little sister's hug.

"I miss you, Big Brother." Rosy rubbed her face into Hadrian's chest, content with being in her brother's arms after not seeing him for so long.

"I miss you too, Rosy."

"That was very unlady-like of you to run, Rose." Narcissa Black, formerly Narcissa Malfoy, said to Rose while giving the little girl a look filled with disapproval. In just moments, Rose released her brother from the hug before she could be nagged on again by Narcissa.

"Oh come on, Cissy, let the girl be," said Bellatrix Black before she crouched facing Rose with her arms wide open. "Now why don't you give aunt Bella a hug!"

After the fall of Voldermort, Narcissa Black was able to escape the blood contract that she was put in by her parents. A blood contract was a magical contract that use the person as the binder instead other more rational things.

The blood contract was something that wasn't used very often in the magical world in this day because of the implications. Blood contract was only used in marriage contracts between pureblood houses and even then it was a dying practice or being use in a high profile business.

Narcissa Black was able to escape her husband, Lucius Malfoy, because he had breached the conditions agreed upon in the contract. Narcissa was able to contact Arcturus Black but she didn't escape empty handed since she took almost all of the Malfoy fortune.

Bellatrix herself hasn't been active the last three years before Voldemort downfall since she was talking care of her son with Rodolphus Lestrange. After the fall of Voldermort too she was able to contact Arcturus and he was able to help them to escape Britain. Bellatrix too was able to take the Lestrange family lord ship for her son and move their fortune.

During the trial of the death of Eatres Barty Crouch try to have Bellatrix extradite back to Britain form Bulgaria. But Arcturus was able to use bribery and a couple of favours that House Black had to make Bellatrix's name clear.

"Where's Grandpa?" Rose asked her brother.

"You know where he is, Rose," answered Hadrian.

Realization dawned on Rose with just those few words. "Ooh, okay." She pouted for a while before bringing her doe eyes upwards to stare at Hadrian's. "Will you visit me this holiday?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I don't know Rosy, but I will try."

"Oh... okay." Again she pouted, but her face was downcast and her expression forlorn. Despite Hadrian thinking how cute she was like this, that forlorn expression was one that he did not want to see on his little sister.

"Hey, maybe you can stay in my home. I can show you my room and meet our cousin," said Hadrian.

"You promise?" she said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes," Hadrian said, "if you can have your parent's permission, that is."

"Yay!" Rose jumped up and tightly hugged Hadrian again.

"I am hurt," said blonde-haired girl overdramatically as she gave the siblings a mock hurtful expression, "how could you forget I am here?" The expression stayed on her face for a while until she noticed that none of the two seemed to play along. In just a second, the hurtful expression turned into a beautific smile as the blonde-haired girl was hugged by Rose.

"I never forgot about you, Big Sis," Rosy said.

"You know, I never noticed the both of you have gotten closer, Daph." Hadrian said .

"Well, a certain _someone_ decided to leave his girlfriend and little sister alone last summer." Daphne said.

"I'll explain it to you in due time, Daph." Hadrian took Daphne's hand into his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb to appease her. Daphne mock pouted, but she couldn't help the upturn of the edges of her lips.

When Narcissa saw Lily Potter approaching them, she urged the two teenagers, "I think it's time you two board the train."

Harry too spotted Lily Potter walking towards them, then quickly hugged Bellatrix and Narcissa before kissing Rosy on her forehead. Taking Daphne's hand again, he lead the two of them to board the Hogwarts Express.

Lily Potter watched as her oldest son boarded the train with someone she could only assume to be his girlfriend. She wanted to be reunited again with her oldest son so that they could be a family again, but every attempt she and James did was unsuccessful so far.

The only one he seemed to be interested in getting close to was only his sister. With the time they both spent together either in her home or being taken to potter castle. She was about to greet Bellatrix but she had already left to talk to a group of people that Lily didn't know.

"Narcissa," Lily greeted curtly.

"Evans," Narcissa replied.

"It's time to go home, Rosy," said Lily.

"But Aunt Cissy asked me if I wanted to join her and the Greengrass for shopping and I said yes," Rose whined.

"Don't worry, Evans. I'll make sure Rosy gets back home in time," Narcissa said.

"Alright." Lily watched as Narcissa and Rose joined Bellatrix and the group of people she had been talking to, the ones she now knew as the Greengrass family. Lily stood there, watching them as they used a portkey and disappeared before she, too, went to search for James and go home.

Hadrian and Daphne walked down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, trying to find the compartment that their friends was in. One corridor in one of the cars in particular was crowded with children of varying ages, but hearing the few murmurs from a few of the children, both teens became uninterested; the "Boy Who Lived" was a celebrity Hadrian did not care to meet at the moment unless necessary. They finally found their friends' compartment near the back of the train, where many Slytherin students were.

Many of the Slytherin students nod at them as they went past them. Hadrian couldn't stop the smirk that crept up his face whenever he saw the results of his handiwork ever since his ascension to the position of King of Slytherin in his second year.

Hadrian was able to change the way things worked in Slytherin ever since Voldemort rise. Hadrian had discarded the bigotry and prejudice in Slytherin from its roots and returned them to what his ancestors envisioned Slytherins were: cunning, proud, and ambitious.

Hadrian was also able to destroy the negative image Slytherin had in Hogwarts; just by helping the other houses in their studies or other things unrelated to studies, he was able to improve the abyssmal image of Slytherin. Many were bewildered and afraid at first since Slytherin had never shown a positive attitude towards the other Houses but, with a little hard work, Slytherin had gained the trust of the other Houses.

It had also helped that many of Hadrian's childhood friends were spread out among the four Houses and were willing to help convince that Slytherin was trustworthy. The only house that was an exception was Gryffindor who still hate Slytherin.

Still, it wasn't perfect; there were still some instances of Slytherin students bullying a student of another House, and, unfortunately, some of these bullies were still at large. But, should they get caught – and they will – Hadrian did not plan on giving them mercy.

It wasn't very hard to accuse Gryffindor of the attack with the image change Slytherin got and the well-known enmity between the two Houses. And with the infamous Gryffindor twins being well-known pranksters, it was easy to pin the blame to them. Many students from the other houses had thoroughly believed Slytherin – one of the drawbacks of having a good reputation, Hadrian thought.

They finally stopped walking when they found their compartment, where a young Slytherin student stood in front of the entrance.

"About time you show up, Potter," said a black-haired teen leveling a flat stare with his grey pupils.

"I don't remember there being an appointment, Junior," Hadrian said

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, Junior stood aside to give passage to the two teens.

Inside the compartment were a few of Hadrian's friends and allies he had made in his time in Hogwarts. Each of them gave Hadrian and Daphne a nod as they went to sit by the window. They spent their time playing a few games and talking about their summer holidays.

As Hadrian was about to tell how his summer went, the door to their compartment was opened by a pair of students. Both of them wore the Slytherin uniform, and their identical features, their blonde hair and brown eyes, made it nearly difficult to distinguish them from one another if not for their differing gender.

"Hadrian!" shouted the blonde girl as she ran towards Hadrian to give him a hug, ignoring the glare as sharp as a blade piercing through her, courtesy of Daphne.

"Elizabeth." Hadrian briefly hugged back before releasing her, nodding to Elizabeth's brother as he took a seat.

"I told you a _million_ times already, call me Lizy!" Elizabeth smiled at Hadrian, one that made him _very_ uncomfortable – it was either the smile or Daphne's intensifying glare, Hadrian wasn't sure which. "After all," – Elizabeth sat on Hadrian's lap, fully knowing the growing jealousy inside the other blonde girl beside him and relishing in it, and wrapped her arms around his neck – "we're bestfriends, right?"

"You know, we met your brother during our patrol," said the blonde-haired boy who entered with Elizabeth, oblivious to – or intentionally ignoring – Hadrian's predicament.

"Really, Oliver?" Hadrian said in curiosity as he ignored Daphne's tigthening grip on his arm. The rest of the students in the compartment gave Oliver their attention as well, being curious how their supposed saviour was like.

"Well, he seemed nice," Oliver started, "but he was also quite arrogant; he seemed to try and antagonize a Malfoy boy whenever the boy tried talking to him."

"It's not surprising for him to be arrogant with how the people around him inflate his ego," said a brown-haired boy, crossing his arms as he gazed at the other occupants of the compartment with his cobalt pupils. "What surprised me, though, is that a Malfoy – a _kid_ at that – has the guts to show their face again."

"Edward's right you know," said a blue-eyed girl, twirling one of her bangs from her long, black hair. "It's quite surprising that any of the Malfoys showed their face in public after Narcissa Black exposed their secret and took their fortune."

"It doesn't matter if the Malfoys want to return to public." Elizabeth glared at Edward and the blue-eyed girl, Eleanor. "They have nothing anymore and they lost their importance to the magical world after their secret got out. What's important" – she brought back her gaze to Hadrian, who still looked uncomfortable with his predicament – "is that I want to know what you did during summer break."

"I didn't really do anything interesting," Hadrian responded.

"Elizabeth's right, Hadrian," said another blond-haired boy, one that had brown eyes unlike Elizabeth's and Oliver's blue. "We're all curious about your summer; the only thing we heard about you is that you won the under-17 dueling championship, and that was on the last day of summer!"

"See? Even Damian is curious, and the only thing he cares about these days are his stupid books!"

"Hey!"

"Alright," Hadrian relented, stifling his laughter just like everyone else in the compartment other than Damian. "But can't promise you that it'll be interesting."

"We'll be the judge of that!" said Elizabeth, excited.

"It's the first day of summer holiday, and my grandfather brought me to meet with a couple of his subordinates early in the morning." The others focused on Hadrian as he recounted the story, including Daphne and Elizabeth who had been antagonizing each other a moment ago. "When we arrive on the training grounds, there both soldiers from the Alpha Group and SAS waiting for us – for me."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked. She felt that she had heard those two names beforehand, but she couldn't remember when and from who.

A small giggle caught Elizabeth's attention, and Elizabeth turned her head to see Eleanor trying to stifle her giggle. "It's funny that you don't know. You told us before, didn't you? That your father used to be part of SAS?"

Elizabeth, after Eleanor's input, finally remembered where she heard it from; her father, James Winter, used to be in the military, in particular SAS, during his younger years. "Well, I didn't remember, Elea-" Elizabeth cut herself off as she realized the meaning behind Hadrian's words. "Wait, you were trained by two _Spec Ops_ during your holiday? _Two_?"

"So how was their training?" asked Junior. He was curious as to how a muggle Spec Ops unit would affect a wizards fighting prowess.

Hadrian couldn't help but wince as he remembered the training he went through. "One word: Hell. I'm not sure anything the wizarding world can dish out can compare to the training I went through in summer.

"But their training gave me great results. I'm more proficient in muggle fighting styles, my durability had increased tremendously, and I now can operate most of their firearms with pinpoint accuracy." He remembered the first time he wielded a gun and how disastrous it was. Seeing his own progress, he couldn't help but admire and respect the soldiers of the muggle world.

"I've gotta say," – Elizabeth placed her hand on Hadrian's stomach, feeling his well defined abs clearly even under rather thick clothing – "I like the... _results_ of your training."

Hadrian winced when he felt the chilling cold on his arm. Judging from his friends' expressions, it seemed that Hadrian was not the only one feeling the cold in the compartment, courtesy of Daphne.

"Lizy," Hadrian started, "I think you should sit on the chair." He felt grateful that his girlfriend's anger had receded a little as he could feel the cold lessening.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked Hadrian, but she was looking and smiling deviously at Daphne who sat beside him. "This seat is much, _much more_ comfortable than any other lousy seat available on this train."

Daphne was about to retort, but before he could, a loud commotion was heard from outside their compartment. She stopped herself and gathered her attention towards the corridors of the train, just like the other occupants of the compartment; Hadrian removed Elizabeth from his lap and started moving outside the compartment.

With his newfound strength, Hadrian stopped a Slytherin student who had been rushing off towards where the commotion seemed to originate from. "What's the commotion about?" Hadrian questioned the student.

"The Boy Who Lived is fighting against the Malfoy kid!" the student answered. When Hadrian's grip loosened, the student rushed off towards where the commotion was.

Hadrian's friends too had heard the student, and together, they left, following the direction the Slytherin student was going to. A crowd had formed in one of the cars, blocking Hadrian's and his friends' view. He had to push some students to the side before he could clearly see Thomas Potter pummeling a blonde-haired child who seemed to be Thomas' age.

Without his wand, Hadrian shouted a spell and seperated the two boys from each other, letting them hang in the air. Noticing Hadrian, many of the students stood behind him and his friends, some in awe as they realised Hadrian had used wandless magic.

" _What happened_."Hadrian demanded Thomas, who couldn't look him in the eye.

The one who answered him though wasn't Thomas, but the Malfoy boy. "This filthy mudblood started it!" the Malfoy boy shouted. Many in the crowd gasped when they heard the blonde boy used the word "mudblood" to describe Thomas, but some – his lackeys, Hadrian presumed – seemed to be smiling proudly and ready to back the Malfoy boy's claim.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , Malfoy. If you speak without being spoken to again, you _will_ regret it." Hadrian glared at the Malfoy boy and his lackeys, making them shudder – and nearly piss their pants, from the looks on their faces. "Now," Hadrian turned towards Thomas once again, "tell me what happened."

Thomas, who hadn't even interacted with Hadrian before this, felt wronged, but with Hadrian's commanding demeanor, he felt like lying was the worst choice. Besides, it wasn't his fault anyway. "Malfoy called my new friend the M word, so I punched him in the face," Thomas blurted out, not lying but not completely telling the truth either.

Holding back a sigh, Hadrian dropped the two boys before motioning his brother to follow him. Hadrian noticed that Thomas did not follow at first, but a few moments passed as Hadrian kept walking and the younger Potter finally followed him.

"What happened here?" demanded a red-haired teen, showing all the kids present in the corridor a red badge with a large capital letter "P" on it on his school uniform, showing that he was a prefect.

Hadrian was already irritated that the situation had occured, but for _this_ ginger to come and act all important? He did not have the patience. "It's already over, Weasley," said Hadrian.

"Now you listen here, Potter." The Weasley prefect stood right in front of Hadrian's face, scowling at him for the disrespect Hadrian had shown to him. "I am a perfect and as a prefect, I have the right to intervene a situation if I deem it to be necessary-"

"And I am the Head Boy, Weasley," said a black-haired boy, wearing a badge with the words "Head Boy" on his school uniform. "Hadrian had said the situation is over, and from what I'm seeing, it has indeed ended. Forcing a student to acqueisce to your demands is unbecoming of a prefect, and if you continue, I have no qualms in telling the professor to take away your badge!" the boy reprimanded, glaring at the Weasley prefect. "Understood?"

Weasley could do nothing but grit his teeth, swallowing the anger that had bubbled up and feeling useless. "Of course, Willam. I understand." Weasley backed away, giving passage to the Potters and Hadrian's friends before telling the crowd to disperse.

Hadrian nodded to William, thankful that Hadrian didn't need to step up to resolve the situation between him and Weasley. He kept walking, guiding Thomas in search of an empty compartment before finally arriving in one. He told Thomas to enter before asking his friends to guard the door and raising a privacy ward to be safe.

As Thomas sat down on one side of the compartment, Hadrian loomed over him and spoke, "Tell me the truth."

"I already told you the truth!" thomas shouted. "Malfoy called my new friend the M word! I'm not going to let him call my friend _that_ , so I socked him."

"Do you think I'm _stupid_ , Thomas?" Hadrian practically shouted at Thomas. He was already annoyed because of the Weasley prefect, but his brother's antics had made his anger peaked. "You're not telling me the whole truth; now tell me before I have to _make_ you!"

"Fine!" Thomas relented, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Malfoy didn't just mocked my friend, he also called our family blood traitors. He even called our mother a _filthy mudblood_!" Thomas' voice grew higher and higher the more he remembered about the incident a few minutes ago and how Malfoy had disrespected and _slandered_ his mother. He couldn't take that to his face, and he just knew Hadrian would've done the same!

"So you just charged ahead like a fool? Without even thinking of the repercussions?" For every word that came out of his mouth, Hadrian's anger leaped by bounds – he just couldn't believe that Thomas was this stupid!

Thomas' small hands turned into fists as they shook, anger overwhelming him at hearing Hadrian's thoughts on the matter. Like a volcano, he exploded. "He called our mother a _mudblood_ , Brother-!"

" _Your_ mother, Thomas; in all my life, Lily Potter has never raised me even _once_." Unbidden, the memories of that one night when his heart had been broken into pieces by the one who birthed him surfaced. Even after over a dozen years, his heart still ached whenever he remembered. He thought of happier things – happier memories to push away those nightmares. "Aunt Narcissa is more of a mother to me than that woman." Even though Aunt Bella, Aunt Isabel, and Aunt Kate had a hand in raising Hadrian, there was no one closer to being his mother than Aunt Narcissa.

Thomas, wide-eyed and mouth gaping, was silent as he processed the new information given from his brother. Sure, he knew that the two of them weren't raised in the same house, but he had always thought that Hadrian would still think of James and Lily Potter as his parents. But seeing his brother so enraged at his mother, Thomas couldn't help but shatter the hope that the five of them – his parents, Hadrian, Thomas, and little Rosy – could still become a normal, happy family.

Hadrian sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. All this anger was useless, most likely it would just make him age faster. "Look, I understand why you're angry. I would get angry too if my mother" – Hadrian ignored the hurt look on Thomas' face – "was slandered like that, but you have to think of the consequences. Malfoy has nothing to lose by mocking you, but you do."

"What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked, meek.

"The Malfoys has _nothing_ ; they lost everything they had built – their status, their reputation, hell, even their money! – but you, on the other hand, still have a bright future. The Malfoys could use this event to sully your name and House Potter – they could even charge House Potter with assault!"

Thomas gulped, fearing that what he had foolishly done might have a bigger impact than he had first thought. "Th-then w-what should I do?" he asked, panicking. He certainly didn't want his whole family to bear the consequences for his mistake.

"You don't need to do anything," Hadrian assured Thomas, clapping one hand on Thomas' shoulder. "I'll call Grandfather and he'll take care of it."

"And what can Grandfather do from the other side of the world?"

"A lot, so don't think too much about it." After patting Thomas' shoulder one more time, Hadrian left for his compartment and his friends followed.

"Sooo, what did you two talk about?" a blonde-haired girl asked. Her misty, steel-grey coloured eyes seemed to lazily watch Hadrian as he opened the door, looking half-awake.

"You know, most people wait for the person to sit down before asking them questions." Hadrian smiled at the girl, though he retracted the smile when he felt the temperature dropping.

"Weeellll, I'm not most people." She posed, putting her hand loftily on her chest as if proud that she was different from most. The smile on her face seemed lazy on others, but on her, it looked serene.

"Of course, Emma, you're one of a kind." Hadrian smiled again, though this time the rest of his group also smiled – and there was no change in temperature, fortunately. "We didn't talk much, just about what he did and what he and I were going to do."

Emma frowned, obviously displeased with Hadrian's answer. "It felt _waaaayyyy_ longer than _just_ that." Emma placed her index finger on her lips, thinking hard on what could possibly take them so long that she had to stand for minutes without rest. As if a lightbulb had turned on, she clapped her hands, a wide smile on her face. "One of them said the M word, didn't they?"

"Malfoy did, yes." It was not a secret that Hadrian Potter hated the word mudblood and made sure to ban the use of the word in Slytherin.

When he became the King of Slytherin, the first thing he did was banning every student in Slytherin from using the word mudblood. Someone who was found using the word would be given a punishment. During those times, the senior Slytherin students thought his words to be an empty threat.

There was one student on his seventh year in Hogwarts that dared to say the M word to Hadrian's face, and what resulted was not pretty. Hadrian had challenged him into a duel, seeing that he had to be made an example of and would not willingly accept a punishment from young Hadrian. Brutally and maliciously, Hadrian dominated his opponent, only stopping once the proctor told them the duel was finished. It was rumoured that the senior's career prospects were destroyed as well since the last the students saw him was in some tavern in Knockturn Alley, cleaning a table.

Due to that event, Hadrian's rule over the Slytherins was cemented. The students in Slytherin, both juniors and seniors, believed that Hadrian would aid anyone who followed his rules, but breaking even one of them would mean the end of your future.

After a few hours playing games and making some random small talks, all of them finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Some of the girls who hadn't bothered to change their clothes before or during the train ride shooed the boys out of the compartment to get changed. The boys just shrugged it off decided to change too before stepping out of the train.

Stepping outside of the train and into one of the "horseless" carriages that awaited them, they started filling their time once again by chatting with each other. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Hadrian could hear many of the students whispering about the Boy Who Lived, mostly regarding that he would be attending Hogwarts this year.

Hadrian paid no mind to their soft chatters, moving towards the Slytherin dining table after bidding goodbye to his friends from the other houses. Hadrian and his Slytherin friends sat on the edge of the table.

Many Slytherin students noticed the King of Slytherin and his inner circle were back in Hogwarts, and took the initiative to politely greet them, nodding their heads to them as a sign of respect.

At the teachers' table, Albus Dumbledore frown as he watched the oldest Potter child mingling with his friends at the Slytherin table. The boy's "rule" over the Slytherin and the amount of respect he garnered from all the Houses was something Albus thought of as worrying.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Hadrian had risen from the bottom of the hierarchy to the top, becoming the King of Slytherin in his second year. The boy was practically _oozing_ charisma, and the large amount of respect the other students gave him was a huge giveaway – that, and Severus told him about it. The boy was immensely powerful for his age, and with his right as the heir of House Potter and House Black and the fortune that came with it, Albus couldn't begin to imagine what would happen should he fall to the dark side.

And, to add to his worries, Albus didn't think it was long before he did. At a very young age, he was abandoned by his parents – even if it was for a good cause, that kind of action on a child as young as young Hadrian was traumatic at least. Then, he was raised by Charles Potter, a powerful wizard in his own right with different views of magic from the general magical populace, and by a known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was known as the second most powerful Dark Arts user – it was rumoured that, in the entire wizarding world, only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was more powerful than Bellatrix Lestrange in the Dark Arts.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the large Great Hall doors open and saw the first-years being led by Professor McGonagall enter.

Time passed quickly for Hadrian as he watched the awestruck first-years look around the Great Hall in excitement and wonder. When the sorting began, many of the first-years was brimming with excitement; Hadrian watched as his blood brother sat on the stool, mumbling something under his breath before the Sorting Hat shouted the words, "Gryffindor!" It reminded him of the time when he was a first-year getting sorted.

 **FLASHBACK**

An eleven-year-old Hadrian Potter confidently walked to the stool, ignoring most of the students' whispers about his brother. Sitting on the stool, Hadrian felt a light weight dropping on his head, a feeling of a leathery material on his hair. Hadrian knew from the grimoire his Slytherin ancestor had written that the Sorting Hat was enchanted to bypass any and all Occlumeny magic students had and would never spill the secrets found deep within the students mind.

With that in mind, Hadrian felt it was safe enough to drop the Occlumency shielding his mind and allow the Sorting Hat a much easier access into his mind.

"Ah," the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "so you're already aware of what I am, even before you entered Hogwarts." The Sorting Hat chuckled briefly, amused. "If this were a test, it would be as if you had studied the answer sheet beforehand. You would have been disqualified for cheating and disqualified from taking the test, failing it in the process."

"And why would you care about that?" Hadrian asked, before a much more worrying thought came to his mind. "Wait, this isn't a test, is it?"

"Hahaha! Nothing of the sort, I assure you." The thought of a student being expelled from Hogwarts just because they knew of the Sorting Hat beforehand was too funny for it! "It is just the first time a student knew of me before he or she has entered Hogwarts.

"Well then, even though this conversation has been interesting to say the least, I have a job to do." Brief silence enveloped the two of them before the Sorting Hat broke it with "Ah"s and "Ooh"s. "To have so many achievements at such a young age, and even being an heir to three Houses! Hogwarts had never had such a gifted child before, though many had come close."

"Can't you hurry up?" Hadrian asked, impatient. "There are other people who's waiting to be sorted too, you know." Hadrian wanted to get this over with quickly; he hadn't eaten much on the way here – only a few candies _hours_ ago – and the dinner promised by the Headmaster sounded _really_ tasty.

"Let them wait," the Sorting Hat said, oblivious to the annoyed grunt Hadrian returned, "I haven't seen such a complex mind in years." A minute passed and Hadrian's impatience rose again, but before he could speak, the Sorting Hat spoke, "With your elaborate mind and great achievements, I do not doubt you would be fitting for Ravenclaw."

Hadrian let out a sigh, relieved that this was finally over.

"But Ravenclaw cannot help you achieve your full potential. No, you are destined for more, Hadrian Potter." A moment of silent passed as Hadrian held his breath, a tinge of nervousness present on his usually stoic face. "Welcome home, heir of Slytherin." The Sorting Hat shouted the name of his House just a few moments after saying those words.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Hadrian snapped back from the reminiscing when the sorting ended and a large amount of delicacies appeared on the table. Uninterested in the food he had become used to, Hadrian's gaze wandered the dining hall and examined the new first-years admitted to Slytherin; to say he was disappointed was an understatement. He couldn't see many first-years with great potential – least of all the Malfoy boy – but at least there was Eleanor's half brother, Blaize Zabini.

"I think I just lost my appetite," said Elizabeth as she shoved her plate away. Hadrian and his friends looked towards the direction Elizabeth had stared at and cringed; there, on the table where Gryffindors sat on, was a red-haired boy – a Ronald Weasley , Hadrian recalled – eating like a barbarian, practically shoving food into his mouth. They, too, lost their appetite once the group of friends saw the Weasley boy eat as if he hadn't eaten in years.

When dinner was finally over, Dumbeldore announced to the first-years about the third floor of the school being forbidden before dismissing them.

 **AUTHOR NOTE : SINCE A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THAT I PICK REAL LIFE ACTOR I WOULD NOT BEING DOING IT AGAIN SINCE I ALSO HAVE A HARD TIME PICTRURING A REAL LIFE ACTOR PLAYING THE CHARACTER**

 **DASHUNDRA89 : YOUR ANSWER WILL BE REVEAL** **ED** **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the Great Hall, Hadrian and his friends – minus the prefect twins, Elizabeth and Oliver Winter – started to make their way to the Slytherin Dungeon. They passed through the hallways of Hogwarts; resident ghosts and talking paintings passed them as they descended. Once they arrived in front behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons Hadrian said this week password that opened up a passage that lead to the Common Room.

The Common Room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The Common Room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

They all sat on the various extravagant seats in the Common Room, waiting for the first-years of Slytherin to enter. Hadrian kept to himself as the others chattered, sitting silently alongside Daphne on a leather, throne-like couch near the fireplace. Hadrian didn't see any reason to join in on the conversation, enjoying the roaring fire burning in the fireplace and the sound of swishing water that helped him relax.

Not long after they arrived, the first years also arrived being led by the winter twin. Most of the first years let their eyes wander throughout the entire common room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room, newbies." Elizabeth winter said to the assembled first years.

"Now, since this year none of the Slytherin was chosen as Head Boy or Girl, if you have any problems whatsoever, you go to us or the sixth and seven years prefect," Oliver Winter said while pointing to two pairs of males and females who sat near the back of the room, all of them wearing prefect badges on their uniform.

"Come along," said Oliver, "this isn't our last stop."

The two of them led the group of first years nearer to the fireplace, where Hadrian and his friend longed around on the leather couches.

"Hadrian," Elizabeth said before taking a seat on his armrest, ignoring Daphne's glare. Most of the first years noticed the reverence their seniors gave to the teen named Hadrian. It then clicked in their minds why they gave him such respect. Many of their parents has already told them of how the Slytherin housework and the only one who could command such power was their king.

The king was chosen not because of their blood status, monetary fund, grade, magical power and connection, but all of them combined. There had only been a handful of people who could claim that they were a Slytherin king, with the last chosen being over fifty years ago.

"So, these are the first years," said Damian Mortem as he scrutinised the first years. Many of them looked fearful under his gaze; the only one who seem to be unaffected was Eleanor little brother. "I'm not impressed."

"Well, not everyone can maintain their composure under your gaze," Eleanor said while giving a proud look to her little brother.

Damian scoffed. "If they can't even manage to stay calm because of that, then they aren't worthy of becoming Slytherin."

"We can talk about how much they qualify as a Slytherin later," said Junior with a clap, a smile on his face. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, one by one?" Junior's smile widened ever so slightly as he noticed a white-blonde haired boy, and pointed at him. "Starting with _you_."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy," Draco introduced himself with arrogance in his voice.

"Malfoy?" Junior scratched his head, tilting his head sideways as he tried to remember. "Why does that name ring a bell?" As if a switch had been turned on, Junior started clapping, his smile getting wider and wider. "Oh _now_ I remember! You father is the _fucker_ who tried to usurp my mother and my aunt's House from the rightful heir!"

"What?!" Malfoy shouted, offended. "My father did no such thing-!"

Junior grabbed Malfoy's collar harshly, interrupting Malfoy, pulling and raising the boy off the ground and right in front of his face. A smile, malicious and sadistic, crept up Junior's face. "Oh, but your father _did_. And did you know what happened?" Junior failed to contain his laughter, it coming out as a giggle. But even then his insanity was clear on his face. "He. _Fucked. Up._ Hahaha!" His laughter escaped his mouth, maniacal and terrifying.

All of a sudden, the laughter stopped; his expression which had been full of amusement, of joy, switched into deadly seriousness. "You have a lot of guts to show your face here in England, _Malfoy_. What your father did to my aunt and my mother's house is _unforgiveable_! I'm going to _kill you malfoy_ , and then I'm going to send your remains to your father before I kill him!" Suddenly, Junior clutched his head, shaking it repeatedly. "No no no _no_. Death is Too merciful. I can't kill you yet, not after what _Lucius_ did!"

Another sudden bout of laughter came from Junior as he threw his head back, dropping Malfoy to the floor. "I know ways to break you, ways that will give you a fate worst then death perhaps we should start with my mother favourite curse the Cruciatus curse''.

"But you can't do that!" exclaimed one of the first years.

"And who said I can't do it?"

"Because it's against the law and you will get severe punishment if you try that on a pureblood heir!" said the first year. The government had already banned the use of the Cruciatus curse, but using it on a pureblood would get the user a much harsher penalty compared to using it on a muggle or muggleborn witch and wizard.

''ah but you forget there noble status has been revoke and their fortune taken they are no better than a muggleborn that just come to our world not to mentioned they are known death eather in the eye of the public I can just claim I was framed and they try to slander my family name and try to take my fortune after all who will try to help him''.junior said with a sadistic smile in his face.

A disgusting smell then permeated the air surrounding Malfoy, a look of abject terror etched to his face. Junior smelled the air, sniffing his nose, before hounding on Malfoy once again.

"Did you just shit your pants? Pathetic." Junior picked up and threw Malfoy to the floor where he quickly fled to his friend's side. Junior was about to pounce Malfoy again before a voice stopped him in his track.

"That's enough, Junior," Hadrian called.

"Aww, but I was just getting to the fun part!" Junior whined before returning to the fireplace. Most of the first year looked relieved when Junior left since most of them was afraid of him.

"Now, since that's taken care of, why don't you continue introducing yourself?" Hadrian said.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," said a black-haired teen.

"Eleanor's little brother." Hadrian nodded.

With Blaise's introduction, other students found the courage to introduce themselves. All of them seemed to wary and afraid of the Slytherin seniors.

"Since all of you are done introducing yourselves, it's our turn." Hadrian motioned the other seniors to start introducing themselves. "I will start. My name is Hadrian Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"I'm Elizabeth Winter, heiress to Noble House of Winter."

"Daphne Greengrass, heiress to Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

"Damian Mortem, heir to the Noble House of Mortem."

"I am Oliver Winter."

"My name is Eleanor Zabini, heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini."

"And _I'm_ Rodalphus Lestrange Junior, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange!"

"Starting today, all of you are Slytherins. There are some rules in Slytherin you all need to know; first, think before you act. Do not disgrace the Slytherin name, because if you did something foolish and get caught doing it, you _will_ be punished. Second, there will be _no_ blood purist propaganda allowed. Third, always stick together. In Slytherin, we place unity above all else. If you have a problem with your Slytherin peers, you solved it in here. Fourth, no other House is allowed to enter here and you can't reveal the password to other Houses. Even with the other Houses' new, positive view of us, one little mistake can and _will_ destroy the image that we built these last couple of years. Anyone who breaks these rules will be _severely punished_ , is that clear?"

The first years nodded, showing Hadrian that they understood him.

"Boys' dormitory will be on the left and the girls' will be on the right," said Oliver once Hadrian finished. "The password to the Common Room changes every fortnight, and will be posted on the noticeboard every Friday. If you don't remember it then you have to wait until someone who does remember enters the Common Room." Oliver ordered the first years to go to bed once he made sure the announcements were finished.

"You know, that went better than I expected." Oliver had thought that there would be bloodshed and at least _one_ first year critically injured or dead, but surprisingly, all of them were alive and mostly uninjured.

"This year's batch was disappointing''. Damian said

"At least there's Elly's baby brother!" Junior exclaimed.

"Damian's right; to only get one person form a dozen people who can be a true Slytherin is still disappointing," Oliver said.

"I think it's time for us to rest. We have a long day tomorrow, and our first day at Hogwarts after holidays." With that, all of Hadrian's friends began to leave for their room while saying goodnight to each other. Daphne gave Hadrian a quick kiss before she left for her dorm.

When Hadrian was sure that the Common Room was empty, he started walking towards the fireplace before saying "Open" in fireplace then split open, showing a staircase going deeper underground.

Hadrian then started walking in the dimly lit staircase before finding himself in a massive room full of bookcases and magical artefacts. He walked across the room, passing the many artefacts most of the residents of the wizarding world would die for, and arrived in front of a door. Opening it, Hadrian was greeted by the same painting that had been in the room since he found it, a painting of a person that many wizards and witches would recognise: Salazar Slytherin.

Walking to and opening his dresser, Hadrian changed into his night clothes, readying himself for bed after a long day. He laid on his soft bed, the sensation of such a high quality bed lulling him to sleep.

The next morning, Hadrian woke up feeling refreshed. He started his morning routine that consisted of a hundred push-ups and sit-ups before taking a shower and changing his clothes. After he finished his morning routine, Hadrian took the staircase to the Common Room which was still empty.

He waited a couple minutes before his friends started descending from their dorm rooms. After the last of his friends arrived, with Daphne in his arm, they started walking to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they could see it was only half full.

Hadrian and his friends took their seats at the Slytherin table with some of his other friends from other Houses joining them. It didn't take long before the Great Hall was packed with students and teachers. Many of the first years were curious seeing other Houses eating with Slytherin, but many of them didn't question it.

When breakfast finally ended, the teachers then started giving them their timetable. Hadrian for first period got Charms and then followed by Potions and was ended by Transfiguration in the afternoon.

''What did you get, Hadrian?" asked Elizabeth as she peered over his shoulder.

"Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration" Hadrian replied.

Most of the group groaned. Potions were _everyone's_ least favourite class; being taught by one of the most feared Hogwarts staff, Professor Snape, was _not_ fun at all – for everyone who was not a Slytherin or the select few that Snape actually liked.

"I got the same thing," said Damian.

"Me too," Daphne said.

"No way!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's not fair that I have to be separated from Hadrian!" Elizabeth glared at the smug smile Daphne wore.

"Maybe this is a sign," Daphne started, "that an old hag like you shouldn't hunt younger men."

"That is a load of crap! Hadrian belongs to me!" Elizabeth hugged Hadrian's arm, to which Daphne responded by hugging Hadrian's other arm. Electricity seemed to spark between them as they glared at each other with the intensity of a thousand suns.

A smile crept upon Elizabeth's face as she sensually spoke, "And did you forget, little Daphne, that Hadrian too likes an older women. After all, he lost his virginity to an older woman and we were much mature and fun in bed than a little girl like you."

Hadrian felt warmth creeping up his face. He felt Elizabeth nibbling on his earlobe as she put her hand on his thigh, slowly and gently rubbing getting nearer to his junk.

Hadrian remembered a certain female professor who used to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts – particularly their extracurricular activities, alone in class. A raven-haired beauty in her mid-twenties, one that caught the eye of many if not all male students and teachers in Hogwarts, had made him a man during his second year at Hogwarts. Their relationship lasted for a year before it was found by one of the teachers, and it had ended in her being fired from her position.

But Hadrian had thought it to be a waste of potential, as she was particularly good in the Defence Against the Dark Arts; he had hired her as his secretary to run some of his business expenditure and to help manage Public Relations.

"Why you old hag! You wanna fight?!"

"Come at me, bitch!"

"Ladies, please calm down," said Edward, a friend of Hadrian who got into Hufflepuff. "It's too early in the morning to be fighting."

"Shut up!" they shouted in unison. When the two girls realised their simultaneous shout, they returned to glaring at each other, the electricity between them seeming to increase in intensity.

Most of Hadrian's friends laughed seeing their leader being sandwiched by the two girls; it wasn't an uncommon occurrence since the girls liked to compete with each other, especially when Hadrian was present. Unknown to them, they were being watched by one ginger-haired prefect, Percy Weasley, who hated Hadrian Potter ever since they first met. Hadrian always had everything Percy had dreamed of: having a good house name, a lot of fortune, magical power, popularity, and the girl he had always dreamed of.

In House Gryffindor, another person was also watching the interaction between Hadrian and the girls. Thomas Potter watched as his brother interacted with the two girls and the rest of his friend. He could see that while there was annoyance on his expression, there was also a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Thomas kept watching as his brother's friends started joking around with one another; Thomas hoped that he could have friends like his brother's, who were unlike what Thomas had heard about Slytherin from his parents. His brother and his friends had destroyed the old Slytherin image of being cold and sadistic and created a new – a _better_ – image.

He had already listened to some of his Gryffindor seniors of how the Slytherin had changed and that they had turned the entire school against the Gryffindors. The Gryffindor that his father and mother used to tell him stories about how they were the leader of the other Houses to follow had changed; in this generation, the Slytherins were the leaders of Hogwarts and the Gryffindors were to stand alone.

His brother, Hadrian was the reason for all the changes that happened. The entire Gryffindor House either hated or disliked his brother because of the changes. He already had to listen to one of his friends complain of how his brother was going to be a Dark Lord and that he was evil and dark.

Daphne started dragging Hadrian away from the other girl while giving her a glare. The first class that they had was Charms and the classroom was located on the third floor, on the Charms corridor.

When Hadrian and his friends arrived in the classroom, it was almost full since many students liked Professor Flitwick. The classroom had three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table, behind which sat a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flanked the teacher's table, and behind them was a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of windows.

Hadrian and his friends took a seat near the back of the room as they waited for the professor to arrive. In his years at Hogwarts, Hadrian had always been a favourite student among the teachers. His talent and intellect had proven him to be a once in a hundred years genius, and his polite demeanour had raised the image he had among the professors of Hogwarts that much higher.

A short man entered the classroom through the door, wearing a worn out green robe matching his tiny stature. He carried a stack of books, enough to cover part of his face but his greying brown hair and his pointed ears could still be seen. The short man disappeared behind a desk, only to reappear a moment later standing behind it, peering at the students from over his desk.

"Students," said Professor Flitwick, "today, we are going to learn about the Summoning Charm. Please open your books to page ten."

A smattering of pages rustling dominated the sounds in the class. As Professor Flitwick described the Summoning Charm and gave a brief explanation of how it worked, Hadrian remembered his first Charms class in Hogwarts.

Hadrian and most of the Slytherins, unlike the other first years at the time, didn't feel nervous. They had already been taught how to wield magic from an early age, and though the government stated that it was forbidden for underage children to wield wand magic, most pureblooded household has so many magic surrounding it that they couldn't keep track of it.

At the time, Professor Flitwick had told them that they would be learning the charm Wingardium Leviosa, a spell that allowed a person to levitate items. The majority of the class had failed when they had tried it, but Professor Flitwick had seen Hadrian doing nothing and asked him to try. In a single attempt, Hadrian had successfully casted Wingardium Leviosa, earning awe and respect from his fellow Slytherin and jealousy and envy from most Gryffindor, who had been taking Charms class with Slytherin at the time.

" _Marvellous! Marvellous, Mr Potter"_ Professor Flitwick had said as he clapped his hands. _"Twenty points to Slytherin."_ Students from Slytherin clapped along with Professor Flitwick, praising Hadrian for his efforts as the Gryffindors watched in envy.

"Now put away your books and take out your wand. The incantation for this charm is 'Accio', followed by the name of the item you wish to summon." Professor Flitwick gestured to the many pillows lined against the wall. "For today, you will try to summon the pillow that is in the front of the classroom to your desk."

All of the student did as Flitwick said and followed his instructions, though many failed to produce the results they had wished to achieve. Professor Flitwick turned towards Hadrian who, as usual, was not attempting the spell. It was then that Professor Flitwick asked Hadrian to cast the spell and, as usual, he accomplished what the other fourth years could not in a single attempt. The professor congratulated Hadrian, as did the other Slytherins, and awarded House Slytherin points for Hadrian's achievement.

It was then that the school bell rang, signalling the end of the first two periods of classes. Hadrian and his friends started packing their books, but before they were able to leave, Professor Flitwick had asked Hadrian to stay back for a while.

"Mr Potter, I believe I must congratulate you for a job well done," Professor Flitwick said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hadrian asked, bewildered.

"The Duelling Championship, Mr Potter."

"Ah, you watched that, Professor?"

"Well of course! As a former Duelling Champion myself, I was given a special privilege to watch the event. Even though it is not highly publicised in Magical Britain, most of us in the Duelling Circle noticed how a fourteen-year-old won the International Duelling Championship. Though I wonder, why is it that you represented another country instead of ours?"

Hadrian couldn't help but smile at Professor Flitwick's misunderstanding. "I think you're mistaken, Professor. I may be born in Britain, but I was raised in Russia. Laws in Magical Britain is more complex – more… extreme in their belief that learning uncharted magic would lead them to the path of becoming a Dark Wizard. And, as you may have known, some of my spells I used in the Duelling Championship is heavily frowned upon in Magical Britain."

"I am also quite disappointed in Magical Britain's laws as it doesn't allow us study more eccentric magic." Professor Flitwick frowned but it turned to a smile a moment later. "But I did not ask you to stay back to talk about the laws governing this country; I asked you to stay to talk about skills in duelling.

"I noticed that while your arsenal of spells is quite vast, when you're duelling, your movements are rather rigid. I can teach you some of my moves to aid you in your future duels. Would you like that?"

"Of course, Professor!" To be offered the chance to study under a former Duelling Champion, one whose reputation was sung in praises and only praises, was a great opportunity! Hadrian would be a fool if he rejected him. "I would be honoured to."

"Excellent! We'll begin your training this Saturday afternoon." After Professor Flitwick told Hadrian the venue of their training, the small man dismissed him.

After leaving the charms classroom, Hadrian felt happy since he would begin training with one of the best duellist in the world. He was currently walking to his next class which was potions, and the potion classroom was in the dungeon.

When Hadrian arrived outside of the classroom, he spotted his friends were waiting for him in front of it. They entered together; the classroom itself was large and was colder than up in the main castle, and would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Hadrian and Daphne took the front seat while they waited, but not for long. Soon, the door slammed open and a tall man with a large, hooked nose entered the classroom, donning a flowing black robes and his greasy, shoulder-length black hair flowing along with it. He stood in front of the classroom, not failing to unnerve most of the fourth year students with his presence alone.

"Take out your books and open page thirteen. There are instructions on that book, guiding you to…"

As Professor Snape droned on, once again, Hadrian remembered his first potions class. It was a novel experience having a teacher who had clearly disliked him from day one try but fail to humiliate him.

" _Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_ Snape had asked Hadrian.

" _A powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death."_ Hadrian had answered

" _Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"_ the Professor asked again.

Once again, Hadrian answered. _"A bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat."_

" _And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"_

" _No difference, Sir. They are the same plant, which goes by the name aconite."_

Professor Snape had frowned, clearly displeased that Hadrian was able to answer his questions perfectly. Hadrian hadn't known why Professor Snape had been displeased with him until the end of his first year, when his grandfather had explained the relation to between James potter and snape. But at the time, Hadrian had been clueless as to why Professor Snape had irritatedly said, _"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"_

"Well, Mr Potter," said Professor Snape as he walked towards Hadrian's desk. "It seems that, once again, you have outshined your peers. A textbook example of the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Unlike in Professor Flitwick's class, no one had cheered, knowing that Professor Snape didn't like any raucous behaviour in the classroom. There were few, though, that patted Hadrian on the back as a 'job well done!' gesture.

After leaving the potion classroom, Hadrian and his friends started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. The classroom was on the ground-floor of Hogwarts Castle, accessible from the Middle Courtyard.

Hadrian and his friends arrive in a big classroom, surrounded by high windows, has four rows of three desks, and still had enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for the professor. Several candlesticks were standing lit behind the desk. It was already full since Professor McGonagall, a tall woman in her fifties usually seen wearing a dark green robe and a crooked, pointed hat, disliked students arriving late to her class. Soon after the bell rang, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Today we will be learning to transform a hedgehog to pincushion, you will find the instructions in your book."

Similarly, during their Transfiguration class, Hadrian impressed the class by turning the hedgehog into a pincushion in a single try. Professor McGonagall had awarded House Slytherin twenty points, and another fifty after Hadrian helped the rest of the class learn how to do the spell.

It reminded Hadrian of how every time Professor McGonagall asked him to show the students how to perform the magic and how Hadrian was asked to help his classmates. It had started on his first-year, when Hadrian spotted a cat – which was actually McGonagall in her Animagus form – and tried to feed her.

He had already realized that the cat wasn't a normal one since most cats would be rather agitated when among unknown people. But this cat was silent and still, watching the students enter the class one by one and took their seats. Hadrian, unlike the other students, pet the cat and gave her a drink.

He was about to return to his desk but didn't have the chance to as the final student entered the classroom and the cat morphed into Professor McGonagall. Most of the Gryffindors laughed at Hadrian, thinking that Hadrian would get into trouble after his actions, but were surprised when McGonagall asked, "How did you know, Mr Potter?"

Hadrian then explained that a cat was an animal that didn't like to be still, and that they move very often; and her being so still can only mean that it was not a cat. Professor McGonagall was elated by Hadrian's explanation and awarded Slytherin points. After a successful Transfiguration of a match into a needle in a single try, Hadrian was further awarded by Professor McGonagall points for his talent.

Even in other classes, Hadrian had never failed once. Whether it was DADA, Quidditch, or even classes like Herbology and History, Harry had never failed to achieve a perfect score. It didn't matter if it was his first year, second year, or third year, Hadrian had dominated in his academics. And his fourth year would be no different – Hadrian wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas Potter sighed as he listened to the argument his friends were having. They had been going at it for nearly ten minutes, and it didn't seem as if it would end soon. His friend, Ron, was arguing with his other friend, Hermione, about what they would do since Ron wanted to play chess while Hermione wanted to work on their homework.

Ron Weasley was his first friend in Hogwarts; Neville didn't count since they were practically raised together. Ron was a red-haired boy who came from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, but their noble house status had been revoked and was currently known as the Most Ancient House of Weasley.

But even if they were one of the most ancient houses in Wizarding Britain, they were also the laughing stock of the pureblood community since they were known to be a large family with barely any money. They also were well known as sympathisers of muggleborn witches and wizard and even muggles; due to this, they were given the title of _blood traitors_.

He first met Ron in Kingcross Station. It seemed that his father and Ron's father were acquainted in the ministries. Ron and his family had always wanted to meet him; Ron's family was nice even though Ron's little sister seemed a bit weird with how she was looking at him.

They even shared the same compartment with his other childhood friends like Neville, Susan, and Hannah and ate a bunch of snacks together during their ride to Hogwarts.

His other friend was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch. When they first met, Hermione didn't leave a great first impression. Her bossy attitude didn't sit well with Ron and that caused them to argue with Ron telling her that she didn't have any friends.

That caused the muggleborn witch to cry and run away from them, remaining unseen even as Halloween dinner started. Of course, that wouldn't have been a problem until Professor Quirrell screamed into the Great Hall, telling everybody that there was a loose troll in the dungeon.

He and Ron then went to the dungeon toilet when the other students told them that that was the last place someone spotted Hermione. But he spotted something weird when the other students were running out of the Great Hall: the Slytherins were just sitting there and eating as if nothing was wrong. Hell, he spotted the female Slytherin prefect flirting with his brother.

They arrived in the dungeon toilet just in time to see the troll bursting into the toilet just a few second later. They then worked together to stall the troll until one of the professors arrived and neutralized the troll. After being reprimanded by the professor, they were let go.

The next morning, Hermione joined Thomas and Ron for breakfast, with Ron apologizing to Hermione about what he had said. Of course, if his week had ended like that, he would be happy. But unfortunately, his week just got more complicated with him being chosen as Gryffindor's new seeker – he hadn't thought that he would be playing quidditch so soon.

Unlike during Thomas' parents' academic years in Hogwarts, first-years were allowed to bring their own brooms and apply to enter their house's quidditch team. This was due to Hadrian's early entry into Slytherin's quidditch team; it was said that Professor Snape had changed the rules in order to allow talented aspiring quidditch players to familiarize with the game earlier. Of course, most people chalked it up to Snape's favoritism for Slytherin.

Thomas had applied for it just as Ron did, and, unfortunately, only him that was able to made it into the team. Thomas was put into the seeker position and that meant Thomas had to play in the first match of the season. He still remembered the talk that he had with other Gryffindor quidditch players.

 **FLASHBACK**

Thomas was currently in the quidditch field being surrounded by the other players. They had just finished practicing and were about to go to their locker room for a shower, but some of them wanted to talk first before they left.

"So Thomas, I hope you play as good as our practice today," Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, said, "I don't want us to lose to the Slytherins again this year."

"I hope so too," said Thomas.

"It's okay to be nervous, Thomas," said Angelina Johnson, one of Gryffindor's chasers. "A lot of people were nervous playing in their very first game."

"Yeah, but remember: our first match is against the Slytherins, so even if you get nervous, don't take too long to get your wit back," said Fred Weasley, one of Gryffindor's beaters, seriously.

"Yeah, what Fred said," chimed George Weasley, another beater and Fred's twin brother. "Don't take too long to have your wit back."

It was well known that the Weasley twins were prankster and wanted to continue his father's and the marauder's legacies in Hogwarts. They never really took anything seriously except when it was about the Slytherins. They, like the rest of the Gryffindors, hated the Slytherin, especially Thomas' brother.

Their hatred towards Thomas' brother was something that was not trivial. The Weasley twins tried to prank his brother and succeeded in doing it but on that day, his brother was not having a good day. In response, Hadrian retaliated and destroyed them and their reputation. It wasn't really hard for his brother to destroy their image since other people who got pranked by them also didn't like them.

His brother framed them of trying to steal some potion ingredient from Snape and trying to do bodily harm to one of the student. That caused the twins to get detention for an entire year and reducing Gryffindor's points to zero, making Gryffindor lose the house club.

Since that day, the twins started to hate his brother.

"By the way, how did the Slytherins beat you guys?" asked Thomas.

"They're good," answered Oliver, "real good."

"Really? From what I heard from my parents, Slytherins like to cheat to win."

"They used to before they changed captains."

"And who's their captain now?"

"Hadrian Potter, your brother."

"My brother plays quidditch?"

"Yeah," replied Oliver, a frown marring his face, "and even though I hate to say this, I have to admit that he's one of the best quidditch player in Hogwarts."

"...how good is he?" Thomas asked, curious.

"He's the reason you're not the youngest seeker in a hundred years in Hogwarts. Your brother has been the captain of Slytherin's quidditch team since his second year and they haven't lost a single match since."

"So he's also a seeker."

"He was," Oliver corrected. "He changed into a chaser in his second year, being one of three chasers along with Mortem and Winter."

"Why would he change positions? Isn't seeker the best position?"

"I don't know, but we should be glad that he did. Slytherin's current seeker is mediocre at best, and that's better for us than them." Oliver looked at the sky and stared at the slowly setting sun, marking the near end of afternoon. "I think it's already a little late. Take a shower and rest, we'll practice some other time."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Their game with the Slytherins would start in a couple hours and he didn't know what to think; he was anxious that he might fail to get the snitch and in turn, fail Gryffindor. His parents told him to relax and whether he won or lost, they were already proud of him. They had also sent him a broom to use in the match. His father wanted to boast to his co-workers about him being the youngest seeker in a century before he told him that Hadrian already took the title.

"Thomas, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried. "You spaced out a bit there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking about the game."

"So, are you excited about your first quidditch match?" asked Ron, excited. "You're fighting against the Slytherins!"

Weak, anxious laughter escaped Thomas' lips. "Actually, I'm a bit nervous."

"It's normal to be nervous on your first match, Thomas," said Hermione, trying her best to reassure her friend.

"That's what the others told me too. I think I'll just go to the lake to relax for a bit." Bidding his goodbyes to his two friends, Thomas left the Great Hall.

A few hours later, most of the residents of Hogwarts were gathered at the quidditch stadium, eager to watch the first game of the season.

Hermione was sitting with Ron in the stands as they and the rest of the people gathered in the stadium waited for the match to start.

"There he is!" they heard a woman shout. The both of them, curious, turned to look at where the shout came from only for Ron to be hugged by large woman with wavy bright red hair.

"Mum, Dad!" Ron exclaimed, surprised and delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"We were invited by the Potters," Arthur Weasley said while pointing to the Potter family, "and since the twins are playing, we figured why not."

Unknown to them, Hermione had already dashed towards where the Potter family was. "Hello Mrs. Potter! My name is Hermione Granger and I'm a huge fan of yours!" said Hermione as she shook her role model's hand.

Lily Potter was the most influential muggleborn in the wizarding community to ever live. The act of spearheading the movement of equality between muggleborn wizards and witches earned her the respect and awe of many muggleborns. She was also known as a prodigy in potions proved by the fact that she already made a few new potions that would help people more easily.

"Thank you, Hermione," replied Lily Potter as she smiled at her.

Rolling his eyes at the scene, Ron pointed towards the quidditch field. "Look, the game's about to start!"

"Ladies, gents, and Professor Snape," said Lee Jordan in a tone similar to an announcer, ignoring the glare he felt for a moment aimed at the back of his head. "Welcome to Hogwart's first match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

Cheers and claps roared throughout the quidditch stadium so loud, it felt like the ground was shaking from an earthquake. "Introducing the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan gestured towards one side of the pitch. "We have the keeper and captain, Oliver Wood; our lovely chasers Johnson, Spinet, and Bell; beaters the Weasley twins, and our newest seeker, Thomas Potter!" Lee Jordan shouted enthusiastically.

The Gryffindors practically screamed when seven red and gold figures shot out of the players' entrance down below and started to fly around the arena. But the other houses just clapped politely except for the Slytherins who didn't even bother with the action.

"And now we have the Slytherin team. The captain and chaser, Potter, and the other chasers, Winter and Mortem; their beater, Lestrange and Flint; their keeper, Winter, and seeker Highs." Jordan said, less enthusiastic compared to Gryffindor's introduction.

The Potters, Weasleys, and Hermione thought the cheers for Gryffindor was loud, but the intensity of cheers for the Slytherin team was deafening! Three out of four houses were shouting and screaming for the Slytherin as seven green blurs shot out of the entrance and flew around the stadium, seemingly basking in the cheers.

"I never thought there would be a day when the other houses would side with those slimy snakes rather than Gryffindor," said James Potter, shocked.

"Times change, James," Lily said, shocked just like her husband. "Maybe Slytherins changed too." Before she could remove the shock out of her system, the three houses started chanting the name of her first-born, leaving her thunderstruck.

"Hadrian! Hadrian! Hadrian!"

It was then that Lily noticed her first child that she hasn't seen in months; his look resemble his paternal grandfather, with wide shoulders and a lean body completed with long, messy, dark hair. He didn't seem to inherit his father's bad eyesight since she could clearly see his green eyes burning with a drive she couldn't quite place.

"You know," James started, "I've been to a world cup, and it feel like this, with people left and right chanting some hotshot's name."

"Well, I heard your eldest son is really good at playing quidditch, Mr. Potter," chimed Hermione.

"Look Mummy, Daddy," said Rose as she tugged at Lily's and James' sleeves, "Hadrian's flying really fast!"

And it was true; the Slytherins first got the quaffle and started to dominate the game while the Gryffindor team desperately tried to steal the quaffle, but even when they got it, Slytherin's keeper proved to be an obstacle that was not easy to overcome.

From the looks of it, the only hope Gryffindor had was if Thomas was able to find the snitch before the Slytherin seeker did. Fortunately for them, Thomas was able to spot the snitch and was in hot pursuit. But before he could get to it, Thomas' broom started to violently shake, prompting Thomas to hold onto it like a lifeline.

When Hadrian saw Thomas' broom shaking violently and unnaturally, he rushed in towards the younger Potter's direction.

"Thomas," Hadrian shouted as he stretched his arm, "jump!"

"I can't!" Thomas shouted back, fear evident in his voice and expression as he gripped his broom ever tighter.

"Thomas, trust me." Hadrian stared at his younger brother, worry clearly shone in his green pupils. "I'll catch you."

Thomas closed his eyes and made a leap of faith, fully trusting his brother's words. Air rushed past him as he was airborne, before coming to a complete stop seconds later. Thomas opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Hadrian pulling out his wand and casting a spell, destroying his broom in the process, with him safely in his brother's arms. Slowly, they descended to the ground.

When they finally landed, Thomas didn't even try to hold back the urge to hug the ground. Thanking his brother, Thomas watched as Hadrian nodded in response and left to rejoin the match. With nothing else to do, Thomas walked back to the locker rooms.

He knew that most of his teammates would be disappointed in him as he was unable to get the snitch. When he arrived at the males locker room, he spotted his mother waiting in front of the door, her expression full of concern. As soon as Lily spotted her second son, she rushed over to hug the boy before checking him for injuries.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" asked Lily, worried.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"You're not fine, Thomas. You almost fell from your broom!"

"But I didn't," Thomas assured his mother, "Hadrian caught me. Look Mom, can we just go back to the stadium and watch the ending of the match?"

After a few dozen seconds of making sure Thomas was really alright, Lily relented, "Alright, let's go."

When they arrived at the stands, the game was almost over with Slytherin leading with a score of 300 compared to Gryffindor's 50. The match ended with Slytherin's victory when their seeker caught the snitch.

A tug of her sleeve caugh Lily's attention, and she swivelled her head to meet the puppy dog eyes of one Rose Potter. "Mummy," she said in a very sweet tone that reminded Lily of the times the youngest Potter wanted something, "can I see Hadrian?"

"I don't know if they'll let you visit the players after the game, Rosy," Lily answered.

"It's alright, Mrs. Potter," said Daphne, shocking Lily who hadn't noticed her presence. "I can take her to see your eldest."

"And who are you?" Lily questioned the blonde-haired girl.

A blur ran and wrapped Daphne with her short arms, hugging the older girl as Rose exclaimed, "Big Sis!"

"Hey Rosy." Daphne returned the hug before releasing the younger girl and faced towards Lily, adorning a small smile. "I am Daphne Greengrass, Mrs. Potter."

"I don't want to trouble Hadrian in any way." Lily tried to smile brightly, but it came out more of a grimace. She figured that this was her eldest's girlfriend, the one she saw with Hadrian at Kingcross Station. "Hadrian is probably tired and can't meet Rose."

"It's fine, Mrs. Potter," Daphne reassured as she grasped Rose's hand, "I'm sure Hadrian would be delighted to see Rose."

"See? It's fine, Mummy." Quickly bidding goodbye to her family and her family's friends, Rose dragged an amused Daphne towards the locker room.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked James, "We still have to wait for Rose before we go home."

"Maybe we can eat dinner in Hogsmead," Thomas suggested. "You guys always told me how good their butterbeer are."

"That's a great idea! If you'd like, your friends can join us too." James smiled at Thomas, who, in turn, eagerly smiled at Ron and Hermione.

"Sure, Mr. Potter," said Ron.

"We'd love to come, Mr. Potter," answered Hermione.

Daphne was walking with Rose, heading towards the Slytherin locker room. After a couple minutes of walking, the two girls finally arrived; Daphne opened the door the male locker room, knowing – as she had often visited here – that Hadrian had not taken a shower yet.

"Hadrian!" Rose screamed, running the moment the door was open towards one Hadrian Potter, currently shirtless.

Catching the Potter little-girl-sized bullet in a hug, Hadrian asked, "What are you doing here, Rose?"

"Mummy and Daddy wanted to watch Thomas play, so I joined them." Rose wrapped her arms around Hadrian's neck in a steel grip. "I miss you, Big Brother."

Hadrian's lips curled into a smile. "And how did you find the locker room?"

"Big Sis showed me the way."

Hadrian turned his gaze to the door, where he saw Daphne licking her lips with gleaming eyes, hungrily devouring his shirtless state.

Hadrian's body was built for a teenager; his body was clearly shown without clothing in the way, revealing powerful muscles and chiseled abs. Most of his chest and some of his left side were covered by a tattoo of fire-breathing dragon in black ink. A black direwolf covered the right side of his torso, its stance was as if it was howling to the moon. On his back was a thunderbird, imposing and gallant; the last one was of a snake, moving around on his arm as if it was alive.

Seeing her boyfriend's naked body made Daphne thank the deity that created one of the best male specimens and making her that male's girlfriend.

"Are you done staring, Daph?" asked Hadrian, his voice mirthful.

"Erm, yeah," was the only response she could get out before her face turned as red as a tomato, causing Rose to laugh.

"Why don't we go outside?" Hadrian gestured with his head towards the males in the room, awkwardly standing there, half-clothed. "I'm sure the guys want to take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay, Big Bro."

Hadrian led them outside of the locker room after he put on a shirt, walking around before settling down in a quiet place. The three talked happily, talking about Rose's daily activities and what Hadrian and Daphne did in Hogwarts; at some point, Rose started teasing a blushing Daphne about her and Hadrian getting married and making Daphne her real sister.

Some time later, Thomas came to the trio and told Rose that their parents were waiting for her. Rose whined about wanting to spend more time with Hadrian, but Hadrian told her that they would meet again soon. Fortunately, it was enough to abate Rose's feelings.

After Rose left, Hadrian told Daphne that he was going to take a shower and meet her during dinner. Daphne nodded in response before giving him a quick peck on his cheek and leaving. He went back to the locker room and took a quick shower, donned his uniform, and quickly moved towards the Great Hall.

Dinner was just like whenever Slytherin won a game of quidditch, with Slytherins arrogantly smirking and gloating to the Gryffindors, who had lost earlier – as usual – even with their surprise addition.

Hadrian ordered his inner circle to meet him in the Slytherin's Common Room after dinner was over.

"So what did you want to talk about, Hadrian?" asked Damian.

Hadrian stared at the fireplace, looking at the fire as it burned intensely. "A couple of things," he said, "but we shouldn't talk here; too many could be listening in." The others didn't realize it, but Hadrian was watching each and every individual inside the Common Room other than his group, waiting.

After the last student left, Hadrian created a powerful privacy ward and small amount illusion magic that created an illusion of him and his friends mingle with each other. Once he was sure they were unnoticed, Hadrian opened up the secret door in the fireplace and led his group downstairs.

"You know, after all the times I've been here, this place never ceases to amaze me," said Oliver. The rest of the group except Hadrian nodded in response; even they still couldn't believe that they were inside the Chamber of Secrets.

The chamber was found by Hadrian during his first year; he was reading Salazar Slytherin's grimoire when he saw a writing that interested him. The writing told him of the location of the two entrances available in order to enter the Chamber of Secrets. One of the entrances was in the second floor girl's bathroom, a sink tap with a drawing of a snake engraved on it; it could also be opened by using parseltongue.

The other entrance was the one they had just used. While both were entrances to the Chamber of Secrets, there was a difference between the two; the one in the girl's bathroom was able to be accessed by any parseltongue speaker and they would enter the Basilisk Chamber.

The other entrance would lead them to Salazar Slytherin's personal chamber, where most of his knowledge and riches were hidden. Only a true Slytherin could enter through the fireplace and into Salazar Slytherin's personal chamber.

Salazar Slytherin, the book told, had created the second entrance so that when the school was in danger, any parseltongue speakers would be able to unleash the monster in order to protect Hogwarts.

Hadrian led his group into a small area that had a round table and some chairs surrounded by stacks of books.

"Do any of you want some Firewhiskey?" asked Hadrian as he poured a glass of Firewhiskey for himself.

"Yeah, sure," most of them answered, prompting Hadrian to pour them a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Can we start?" asked Junior as he took a chug of his Firewhiskey. "The faster we finish this, the faster I can sleep."

"Did any of you noticed something strange during the game?"

"Of course," Junior chuckled in amusement, "your brother fell from his broom." He thought it was pretty funny that the supposed saviour of the magical world got a nervous breakdown.

Hadrian wasn't laughing, causing Junior's chuckles to awkwardly die in his throat. "But you don't think it was because your brother was nervous."

"No." Hadrian's gaze was piercing, dead serious as he kept talking. "The way the broom moved wasn't in no way similar to when a nervous person rode it. The movements were too spasmic, too irregular for it to be nervousness; it was more likely that the broom was jinxed."

Many of the inner circle became more serious when they heard that. It was one thing if it was an accident, but to deliberately cause the possible death of a potter was something the inner circle didn't tolerate since most of them are the heir of house potter bannerman. "But what would they achieve by hurting the Boy Who Lived?"

"Many of Voldemort's followers were able to flee from the country after his fall, and even if it wasn't them, many of my family's enemies would rejoice if they were able to harm a Potter, even if it was a child."

"You know," Eleanor chimed, "during the match, I spotted Quirrel glaring at your brother and mumbling something. After that, his broom started to go haywire."

"You're telling us," said Junior, his voiced laced with incredulousness and sarcasm, "that the blabbering fool was the one who tried to kill the Brat Who Lived."

"Do you remember last year, when he was teaching Muggle Studies?" Eleanor asked. "Don't you see the difference between how he acted then and how he acted now?"

"No." Junior scoffed. "Should I? The guy sucks at teaching!"

"Well, _some_ people actually pay attention in class," Eleanor teased, "unlike you. But what I'm getting at is that he's changed since last year; his stuttering is more pronounced now, and it seemed like his health is deteriorating. I've even caught him talking to himself!"

"Well... it could be because of PTSD," said Elizabeth. "You heard the rumor about him running into a vampire in Albania."

"Look, it's only a theory right now; it's not like we have any other suspects!"

"Impossible." As the group were discussing the theory of how Professor Quirrel could be the one trying to kill Thomas Potter, Hadrian muttered as his eyes widened.

"What's impossible, Hadrian?" asked Daphne, the only one to notice Hadrian's muttering.

"There's a likely possibility that Eleanor's theory is true," Hadrian said to the group. Eleanor was elated that Hadrian was on her side, smiling widely as her eyes brightened. Hadrian stood from his seat. "I need to check something."

Hadrian walked towards a map of Hogwarts that was hanging on the wall. This map, like his father's Marauder's Map, revealed the entirety of Hogwarts. But not only does it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle, but also every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that were hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds, portrayed by a dot. It was also capable of accurately identifying each person, and was not fooled by Animagi, Polyjuice Potions, or invisibility cloaks; even the Hogwarts ghosts were not exempt from this.

Hadrian searched for Quirrel's name. He found the man inside the DADA classroom, but to his shock and unwelcome surprise, another name appeared right under Quirrel's: Tom Riddle. Seeing this, Hadrian stormed off, leaving his friends confused inside the room.

Hadrian arrived in front of the DADA classroom minutes later, his wand at hand. Casting a quick but powerful privacy ward, he entered the classroom. The disturbing scene he arrived to only affirmed his belief that Quirrel was what he thought he was: possessed.

"Master," Quirrel said to, seemingly, himself, "we still need more time to prepare before we can begin."

Despite the fact that there were only two bodies inside the room, a voice answered Quirrel, one that was definitely not from Hadrian and was also different from Quirrel's. "I know, you fool," the voice said. "Someone is here."

"Potter!" Quirrel exclaimed, surprised as he turned his body to face Hadrian. "What are you doing here?"

"So you're stuttering was just an act," said Hadrian as a matter of fact.

"A-a-an act?" Quirrel asked, his voice stuttering. Yet, to Hadrian, his stuttering sounded awfully forced. "Y-you haven't an-answered m-my question."

Hadrian glared at Quirrel, his hand gripping his wand tighter. "I'm finishing what you started."

"Wh-wh-what was i-it that I-I star-started?"

With his wand ready and pointed at Quirrel, Hadrian stated, "You tried to kill my brother, and for that, I will kill you."

Silence permeated the air in the DADA classroom before it was broken by the sounds of laughter. "Hahaha!" As time continued, Quirrel's laughter began to die down. "You're just a-"

A green bolt of lightning tore through the space between Hadrian and Quirrel. Using his wand, Hadrian casted a dark and powerful cutting curse at Quirrel before he could finish his sentence. He didn't intend to give mercy to the one who tried to hurt his family!

But Quirrel was a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts; despite his questionable teaching methods, Quirrel was still a powerful wizard. In the small frame of time when the curse was flying at him, Quirrel whipped out his wand and created a shield, blocking the attack.

Relentless and unforgiving, Hadrian pelted a barrage of dark curses at Quirrel one after another. Cutting curse, piercing curse, whipping curse; every dark curse he knew of was used to assault the possessed DADA professor. Yet nearly every time his curse nearly hit the man, it seemed as if a force of magic was aiding Quirrel's defenses. The possessor was knowledgeable with the dark arts, Hadrian was certain.

At one point in time, there was a gap in Hadrian's attacks. An error. Quirrel returned fire, utilizing his opponents mistake. Using his own plethora of dark arts, Quirrel countered the Slytherin's assault.

Against his opponent's attacks, Hadrian could only barely shield against it. His opponent was more adept in the dark arts, and with the help of the possessor, the assault was more domineering than Hadrian's. Most were defended and deflected – some with magical shields, others using tables and chairs – but some had hit his body; he was fortunate it wasn't a killing curse.

"You're pretty good, Potter," said Quirrel, relishing the sight of a bloody and hurt Potter. With Hadrian in this state, Quirrel didn't feel the need to continue his attacks and instead gloated. "If it wasn't for my Master, you would have defeated me long ago."

"Tom Riddle, is it?" Hadrian threw a few curses as he spoke. "You really are pathetic, Quirrel. To be possessed by some no name wizard just shows your inadequacy."

"My Master is the greatest wizard to have ever lived!" Incensed, Quirrel casted curses to meet with Hadrian's, resulting in fireworks of a myriad of colours.

"Could've fooled me," Hadrian taunted, his wandless hand pointing at a few tables, invisible from Quirrel's gaze. "Tom Riddle isn't a name I'm familiar with, and that just proves how pathetic he is." Moments later, tables behind Quirrel turned into wolves, lunging and biting Quirrel.

Quirrel screamed in agony and rage. "My Master isn't tom riddle my master is Lord Voldemort!" His wand had slipped from his loosened grasp and Quirrel was left with nothing to defend himself.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Like a bolt of lightning, the piercing curse tore through Quirrel's chest. As his body fell, Hadrian briefly saw something – a spirit? – escaping Quirrel's body with the speed of a race car, but it was too quick for Hadrian to ascertain.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the year continued as a blur after Hadrian took care of Quirrel; since most of the theoretical studies Hogwarts teach were taught to Hadrian in Blackwood, he didn't pay much attention to them. The only reason he even accepted his Hogwarts letter was so he could get closer to his bannermen, make friends with the heirs of the other noble houses, and search for potential recruits for the Potter Family army.

If he could choose, he wouldn't have chosen Hogwarts as his school. It was well known in the international community that Hogwarts' curriculum was one of the worst in the magical world since everything they deemed dark was banned from being taught.

The only reason Hogwarts still retained its standing in the magical world was because of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. They were one of the few masters in their field of study and were very sought after by the other schools for their work.

After he killed Quirrel, Hadrian took his body to the Chamber of Secrets as food for Naga, the legendary monster of Slytherin. The monster was actually an ancient basilisk that was raised by Slytherin himself as the protector of the school.

The first time Hadrian met Naga, she tried to kill him. It seems that the last person who woke her from her slumber ordered her to attack anyone who wasn't them. But when she smelled the Slytherin blood in Hadrian, she stopped and apologized.

It seems that the last person who was able to wake her was only a parseltongue and not a true Slytherin. The order was overridden, and Naga spoke to him after Hadrian questioned her that Slytherin made a failsafe that she would never attack any true blooded descendant of him. After that, Hadrian ordered her to return to her hibernation chamber and could only be awakened by him and anyone who has Slytherin blood in them so that not anyone could order her around.

Finding a basilisk was a huge stroke of luck for him since even though a basilisk was a dark creature, it was also one of the most powerful creatures in the world and very rare. Their skin was impregnable and couldn't even been pierce by most magical spells. Hadrian used the skin that Naga shredded to make jacket, glove, boots, and armour since it gave protection for the wearer.

Their venom was very venomous and could kill someone instantly; they could also be used for magical rituals and potions. In his third year, Hadrian consumed both a basilisk venom and phoenix tear that Slytherin saved so that he could have immunity to most poisons and a powerful regeneration ability.

The last and most powerful thing the basilisk had were its eyes that could be used to petrify and kill its victim. Hadrian also was able to have a Cerberus and his own personal dragon and continue his collection of rare magical creatures. His collection of magical creatures now consisted of a basilisk, a Cerberus, a chimera, a dragon and his familiar, a thunderbird.

He found the Cerberus after he grew curious of what was in the third floor corridor. Hadrian found her protecting a trap door in the third floor. He thought that the creature was going to attack him but he was wrong since the creature was whimpering in pain and shaking.

He then ordered his personal elf, Dobby, the Malfoy family's former elf that was given to him by Narcissa as his personal elf, to take the Cerberus back home to Potter Castle since the creature seemed sick. Apparently he was right; since the creature was being nursed back to full health and trained in the Potter Castle.

The reason the Cerberus was sick was because the creature was actually pregnant and was trying to birth its litter the entire time it was held captive. The creature was able to make it back to full health and birth her litter. After the births of the litter he now had three more Cerberus, but he gave one as a gift to his sister – by the call he got from Rose, his little sister seemed to adore her new puppy.

After ordering Dobby to take the Cerberus away, Hadrian went down towards the trap door and burnt the devil plant waiting downstairs. He then found the next obstacle which was for him to get a key using a broom.

But rather than doing it, Hadrian casted a powerful explosive charm to the door and destroyed it. He then found himself in front of a massive chess board. After winning the game of chess, he arrived in front of a door which had a riddle that had someone who chose the correct potion gets to pass the obstacle.

After arriving in the last room, he was met with a mirror with the an engraving in it. The engraving was " _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ _"_ which, when reversed, said _"_ _I show not your face but your heart's desire"._ It was then that Hadrian realised this was the mirror of Erised, a mirror that was said to make the one seeing it go mad since the mirror made you see what you desired and made you forget everything else.

"Smart of Dumbeldore to try and hide something in the mirror," Hadrian said since even he could see how Dumbledore's plan was flawless.

Anyone who wanted to take whatever it was that was hidden here most likely couldn't since one needed to not desire it for it to reveal itself, and to anyone who tried to steal it, they probably couldn't since they wanted it. Hadrian then saw in the mirror was a picture of him with his whole family and friends.

He then saw the Hadrian in the mirror pocketing a red stone. Immediately after, Hadrian noticed a weight in the pocket that his mirror-self had put the stone in. When he took the item out, he laughed, noticing that it was the exact same stone his mirror-self had in his hands.

Now that he knew what Dumbledore was hiding, he couldn't contain his laughter. Anyone else who found this stone would probably think this was the real thing, but he knew that this was fake. He then dropped the stone and casted an explosive spell to it.

Once Hadrian was done, he shrunk the mirror since it was quite a rare thing and it could also help him train in his illusion magic.

Among other rare finds, Hadrian was able to obtain a dragon from Hagrid after Thomas had found a dragon in Hagrid's hut and told him about it.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hadrian was currently in the library with his friends who were currently working on their homework; since Hadrian was already done with it, he was just waiting for them to finish. While waiting for his friends, Hadrian read a book form Salazar's personal library.

The book he was reading was the Necronomicon, a book that was said to be a cursed and nightmarish book that contained the power to resurrect the dead. Roughly translated, its title means 'an image of the law of the dead'; the book's cover and its pages were made from human skin while the writings inside the book was written in blood.

This book was one of the rarest books to have ever existed since only accomplished dark art practitioners and necromancers would have this book. Hadrian was reading it since raising an army of the dead to fight for him was something that interested him and because necromancy was in his blood since the Peverels were renowned necromancers.

"Hadrian, can we talk with you for a couple of minutes?" asked Thomas, nervous even with his friends at his side. Technically, as a Gryffindor, he was going to talk to the _enemy_ ; how his brother's friends were surrounding Hadrian, giving Thomas unfriendly stares, made Thomas even more nervous.

It was well known in Hogwarts that Hadrian's friends, especially the Slytherins, were some of the scariest student to ever enter Hogwarts. Some of them even had nicknames granted by the student body in accordance to their reputation; Rodalphus Lestrange Jr, nicknamed 'Demon of Hogwarts', Damon Mortem, 'Hogwarts' Bogey Man', and even Hadrian had a nickname: Black Prince.

"Sure," Hadrian replied.

Hadrian didn't move, which prompted Thomas to speak again. "In private." Thomas felt even more nervous than before as he felt some of Hadrian's friends glare at him.

Hadrian noticed the glares sent by his friends and sighed. "Yeah, follow me." Hadrian led his brother and his brother's friends, a bushy-haired girl and a ginger-haired boy wearing old, worn-out clothes – probably a Weasley, Hadrian guessed.

He led them to one of the less populated areas of the library which he found near the back of the library.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hadrian asked. Thomas opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the bushy-haired girl interrupted.

"What was the book you just read?" asked the bushy-haired girl.

"And you are...?" Hadrian inquired.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"The book I was reading is not something a little girl like you would like."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. So, what's the name of the book you were reading?"

"Well, even if Hadrian told you the name of the book, you probably wouldn't be able to find it since it's quite rare. And even if you do find it, which is impossible, it's really expensive." Said a voice from behind Thomas, causing both him and the ginger-haired boy to turn around. Once they saw the blonde beauty standing behind them, the blushed.

Daphne Greengrass was one the most beautiful girls to ever enter Hogwarts; not many males could stare at her silky blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes and not drown in their beauty. Her figure was one that many models would kill for, and because of her beauty, Daphne was also one of the magical world's most sought after model.

Her round, perky tits and tight ass was something to die for. Of course, Daphne wasn't just a beautiful girl with a great figure. She was also one of the smartest students in Hogwarts and one of the few people that could compete with Hadrian academically.

She was also the current Under Seventeen World Duelling Champion, making her one of the deadliest duellist in Hogwarts. She was especially good with ice magic and the mind art that gained her the nickname 'Ice Queen'.

"Hey Daph, you already finished?" Hadrian asked went Daphne peck his lips before sitting next to him ignoring the look of jealousy that appear in the weasel face and the increase blush that his brother now sporting.

"Well, I could've finished faster if you had helped." Daphne said

"You know that I want to finish the book, and you're smart enough to do it yourself." Hadrian said

"But _still_ , most boyfriends would help their girlfriends even if she could do it herself!" Daphne said

"Well, I'm not most boyfriends." Hadrian said

"You don't say? Why did I choose you to be my boyfriend again?" Daphne said

"Because you love me, and because I'm the only guy that didn't go after you just for your looks, and because of this." Hadrian said before pausing and kissing Daphne fully in her lips.

"Hadrian, can we get back to what I came here for?" Thomas said with a massive blush in his face at seeing his brother making out with his girlfriend.

"Sorry about that, Thomas. So what do you need?" Hadrian said went finish kissing Daphne who went to lean in his shoulder.

"Well you see, Hagrid's dragon egg had just hatched and he said he wanted to raise it by himself, but we told him that he can't do it in school grounds since having a dragon is illegal." Thomas said

"And what do you need my help for?" Hadrian ask

''One of Ron's brothers work in a dragon reserve; we called him a couple days ago, asking if we can send Hagrid's dragon there and he told us that we needed the permission from the owner before we can do it. In the end, we found out that our family owned the dragon reserve." Thomas said

"Which dragon reserve does your friend's brother works in?" Hadrian ask

"The one in Romania." Thomas said "wait we have more than one dragon reserves than the one in Romania,?"

"Of course we do. Didn't James ever teach you about our family history, or at least our holdings?" Hadrian said

"He told me, but I... never really paid attention to those lessons." Thomas said

"Remind me to give you a book about our House's history. What kind of dragon does Hagrid have?" Hadrian ask

"A Norwegian Ridgeback," Thomas answered.

"Alright, give me a few hours and that dragon will be out of your hair soon enough. If that's all, then I'm taking my leave." He and Daphne left together, hand in hand..

A couple of days later, Hadrian got a report from one of his workers that Hagrid's Norwegian Ridgeback was successfully transfered to the Romanian dragon reserve.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Many students and teachers asked about Quirrel's whereabouts since the massive residue of dark magic inside his office had alerted most of the teacher. The official story, one Hadrian made to fool them, was that Quirrel tried to perform a dark ritual but it went haywire and destroyed Quirrel's body.

It wasn't really hard to create that particular ritual since most of the ingredient was already in the forbidden forest. He just has to make it seem that Quirrel was slightly mistaken went doing the ritual and then boom he is dead.

Of course killing Quirrel was an actual boon since other than founding out Voldemort somehow still alive. He is also was able to learn defence with Dumbledore after the headmaster take over the class since he can't found a replacement.

But like any other thing there is also a repercussion to his killing Quirrel since Dumbledore has been keeping a close eye in him and if he has to guest has suspected him to killing Quirrel and that the ritual was actually a him covering his trail.

Dumbledore suspicion is likely because since he also already suspected him to practice the dark arts.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hadrian was making out with Daphne in his bedroom, taking off her clothes one by one when his mirror started ringing. Hadrian groaned when he noticed it was Oliver that was calling him.

The mirror was one of Hadrian's inventions that he created using a runix complex and a few charms. He created it last year using the original two way mirror that his father and his godfather had and upgraded it. He was able to make it smaller and has more abilities than his father's original mirror.

With it, everyone was able to watch a quidditch game, read books and video call someone. Since the mirror was an easier way of contacting someone than using floo and birds, it became a huge success, making Hadrian millions of galleons in its first year alone.

Hadrian had opened his first few stores in the Russian empire, Byzantium , Persia, Egypt , maya empire, Aztec empire and the inca empire. Many countries wanted to him to open up stores in their countries, like asgard, German, France, Spain, japan and new asgard.

Using the money he got form the mirror and his personal trust vault, he was currently making the first movie and TV studios for the wizarding world. And he will allow the movie and TV to be watched using the mirror.

Hadrian groaned when he answered the mirror as Daphne started kissing his neck.

"What is it, Oliver?" Hadrian said to Oliver whose face appeared in his screen.

"Dumbledore is ordering you to come to his office." Oliver replied.

"When?"

"Now."

"Fine." Hadrian said, about to tell Daphne that he had to leave. But when he turned around, he was faced with an almost naked Daphne, with only her underwear as the last layer of protection of her modesty.

"Are you leaving, Hadrian?" Daphne asked sultrily.

"You know what? The old man can wait." Hadrian took off his own clothes as he resumed kissing Daphne.

It was about an hour later that Hadrian was able to leave Daphne and walked towards Dumbledore's office. The hallway was already empty since it was already evening. Hadrian arrived at Dumbledore's office entrance that was protected by a gargoyle.

To enter Dumbledore's office, you had to give a password to the gargoyle that was protecting the headmaster who usually used the name of a muggle candy as a password. But since Hadrian didn't want to take too long and leave Daphne alone, he used his birthright.

"As heir of Slytherin, I ask permission to enter the headmaster's office." Hadrian said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle bowed its head before opening the stairs that lead to the headmaster's office.

"Come in, Hadrian." Dumbledore said when Hadrian finally arrived at the door leading to the headmaster's office.

The headmaster's office itself was a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The office had also played host to a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collections of books, which made up Dumbledore's private library, his Pensieve, and Fawkes the Phoenix.

"How did you know it was me, Professor?" Hadrian asked.

"That's a secret, Hadrian," Dumbledore answered, mischief twinkling in his eyes, "but I think I told you to be here an hour ago."

''I was occupied at that moment, Professor."

"Hmm... so it would seem." Dumbledore knew Hadrian wasn't going to talk more about the subject and decided to leave it as it was. "I have a question for you, Hadrian: how did you enter my office when I haven't told you the password?" Dumbledore ask

"That's a secret, Professor." Hadrian smiled mischievously like the one that Dumbledore previously used. "But if you must know, I was able to guess your password since it wasn't a huge secret that you use muggle candies and sweets as your password."

He was lying through his teeth, but Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

''I don't know that you like muggle candies and sweets, Hadrian, much less know about them," Dumbledore said, surprised.

"Well, you do know who my girlfriend is, Professor."

''Miss Greengrass, if I remember the rumor correctly, is the girl you currently seeing, isn't she, Hadrian?"

"Yes, Professor."

The Greengrass family is a Most Ancient and Noble House; the family was renowned for their healers and elemental magic, especially ice magic. They owned most of the food production companies in both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

They also owned one of the biggest clothing brands in both the muggle and wizarding world – Daphne's mother was their lead designer and founder; it was one of the reasons Daphne became a model: to help her mother.

"So," Hadrian started, "why have you called me here, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked serious as he said, "I would like to discuss with you about the death of Professor Quirrel."

"Didn't he die trying to do some dark ritual and it backfired?" Hadrian asked, feigning ignorance.

"The residue of magic does indeed match that particular ritual."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"I know that you have a different view in magical knowledge and practice than I do."

"So? It isn't a crime to have different view than other people."

"You are correct, it isn't a crime to have different view but it is a crime to use most of the spells that you used in the World Duelling Championship in Britain." Dumbledore accused.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is this an interrogation, Professor?"

"No," Dumbledore smiled, "this is just a conversation between a teacher and his student."

"This doesn't feel like a conservation between a teacher and student; this feels more like an interrogation, and you do know that you will need my legal guardian to ask me this question''. Hadrian said as he reinforced his occlumency shield.

He didn't really think Dumbledore would try to use legilimency on him but, as they say, it was better to have and not need than to need but not have. And he knew that Dumbledore was a master of the mind arts and shouldn't be taken lightly, which was why Hadrian was wearing his Slytherin locket.

The locket was given to him by his grandfather after he found it in Grimauld Palace in the hands of Kreacher, the Black family's house elf. The locket gave the wearer an artificially created occulmency shield and strengthen the occulmency of the wearer.

"Your grandfather is your legal guardian, isn't he, Hadrian?"

"Yes, he is."

His grandfather wasn't someone to be trifled with; with the amount of political and military power that he had, he could destroy a country within a single day. The reason Voldemort was even able to do the damage he did was because his grandfather felt that Voldemort was a mere ant compared to him.

Voldemort may be powerful in his own right and have the military and financial backing of his followers, but compared to his grandfather, Voldemort was nothing. The Potter family's private army dwarfed Voldemort's army, and the financial power the Potter family had dwarfed all of Voldemort's financial resources even if they combined all of it together.

That was the reason why Voldemort tried to recruit his grandfather to join his cause. Of course, his grandfather laugh at his face; what would he achieve under someone so inferior to him? The only reason he even thought of Voldemort was because Voldemort killed his grandmother, Dorea.

After the death of his grandmother, his grandfather had vowed to kill every single one of Voldemort's followers, and with Bellatrix's help, his grandfather was able to do it. After the fall of Voldemort, most of his followers were found hiding in the Russian Empire territory.

Using the combined army of the Potters' and the Empire's army, his grandfather started a man hunt for every follower of Voldemort, butchering hundreds of them in a span of a week. Now, most of Voldemort's followers were hiding using the fidelious charm in friendly countries.

"So are we done here, Professor?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, we are." Dumbledore answered.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Hadrian and his friends were in the Great Hall for the End of the Year feast, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the winner of this year's house cup. Every single student of Slytherin was assured that their winning streak would not fail this year, or any year with their Black Prince around.

Finally, Dumbledore rose from his seat, signifying that he was going to announce the winner of this year's Hogwarts House Championship.

"Another year has gone by and now, it is time for the houses to be rewarded," said Dumbledore. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." Gryffindors clapped, none of them pleased with the outcome.

"In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points." Dumbledore paused as Hufflepuffs clapped, this time with a little bit more vigor than Gryffindor. "In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred points." Ravenclaws started clapping as they saw Dumbledore pause, pleased that they were able to achieve second place.

"And finally, in first place, Slytherin with five hundred points." Dumbledore said before he sat down. Not even waiting for Dumbledore to finish, the Slytherins exploded in cheers as they heard their house name, continuing their winning streak for the seventh year in a row – some of the reason for the cheering had been because the Slytherins had won against Ravenclaw in their last quidditch match.

"Seven years in a row of winning the House Cup and seven years of quidditch domination; boys, I believe that's gotta be a record. Party at the Common Room!" Junior shouted, causing many Slytherins to cheer along.

After leaving the Great Hall and entering Slytherin's Common Room, Junior took out twelve crates of firewhiskey for the Slytherin upper years while the juniors were given butterbeer. They were able to get a lot of food from Dobby who was able to get it from Hogwarts' house elves.

The party lasted until the morning for the upper years while the junior years were sent to bed around midnight. Everyone could see the upper years of Slytherin sleeping in the Common Room, wasted from the late night partying.

 **AN; TO ANYONE INTERESTED IM LOOKING FOR A BETA SINCE MY OLD ONE WANTED TO FOCUS ON THE EXAM THAT WERE HELD IN OUR SCHOOL. YOU CAN PM ME IF YOU INTERESTED**


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian woke up the next morning feeling a massive headache in his brain. It seemed drinking that many alcohol and mixing it with Merlin-knows-what was a great recipe for a terrible morning, but a great party from what little he remembered about last night.

However, he was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard a soft, feminine moan and felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and spotted blond hair sprayed all over his chest. It was then that he remembered returning to his room with his girlfriend and making out with her before blacking out.

Hadrian moved Daphne's bundle of hair away from his chest, an action that caused her to snuggle into him again. Seeing his girlfriend like this made him remember how they had first met and how they became a couple.

He and Daphne were actually childhood friends. When his grandmother was still alive, she used to take care of him when his parents were unavailable and that was more often than he liked since Hadrian was born during the height of the war with Voldemort, and with his parents being active participants in the war, they didn't really take care of him a lot.

Usually his grandmother took him to Daphne's house since his grandmother was close to Daphne's grandmother so that they can play together. Daphne's grandmother told him that when he was a baby, every time Daphne was around he would go after her even if his other friends were around.

But everything had to end at some point; after the death of his grandmother, Hadrian was taken by his grandfather to Russia to be raised. And they only met again a couple of months before they entered Hogwarts.

Hadrian's grandfather had already planned to engage him with Daphne in order to unite the two richest house in Britain and two of the richest family in the wizarding world, while the Greengrass family wanted their blood curse remove and his grandfather is the only one who can do it. And because his grandmother always wanted him and Daphne being together and if she would remain to be alive they would be raised together.

The first time they met after years of being apart from each other didn't really go that well; he was arrogant and she was like ice. She didn't show much emotion when his grandfather and her parents told them that they were engaged.

It didn't really help that Hadrian didn't really care about their engagement and was always looking for other girls. They only became close last year after he got drunk and entered her chamber.

 **Flashback**

"Hadrian, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked, her voice as cold as her icy demeanour.

"I'm waiting for you," Hadrian said as he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette in his hand.

"And for what, exactly? Are you drunk?" Daphne scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes in disgust as the smell of tobacco entered her nostrils. "And stop smoking in my room, I don't want it to smell like a pub."

"To talk." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "And yes I'm fucking wasted and no I won't. You see, Daph, you are not the only one who isn't happy with this engagement."

"Really," Daphne said sarcastically.

"You're hot and pretty, but in the end it really doesn't matter how you look since I don't like you. Ever since we met, you were always so distant and so far out of my reach, and I know what your grandmother told us after we met: about we being close when we were still kids, but, honestly, I don't remember any of that at all.

"Both of us aren't happy with this arranged married thing and we couldn't cancel it event if we try so why try, I don't want us to be like other arranged married couples. I know that most arranged married couples don't really work well, with the husband spending most of his time with his mistress and the wife doing the same, or creating massive gala and only being seen together during party or gala. I don't want us to be like that... I want us to somehow learn how to love each other, but even I don't know what love is. How can I when the people that are supposed to love me didn't. My parents abandoned me under the whims of an old man when I was just three years old, and my grandfather only took me in because I'm the only one worthy of carrying the Potter name in his eyes."

Daphne was shocked to her core; this wasn't the Hadrian Potter she knew. The Hadrian Potter she knew was an arrogant, powerful wizard and a playboy that likes to play with girls' hearts and tossing them aside when he's bored with them.

Since the moment he had stepped into Hogwarts, Hadrian already started following in his godfather's footsteps, who was a well-known playboy during his time in Hogwarts and before he got married. He chased girls no matter their age difference. And the girl wanted him back, since his looks, charisma and power could make any girl want to jump his bone, and that's not even mentioning the fortune his family had, making him what most girls dream of having as a husband.

Daphne knew, of course, that one of the reasons he was doing this was to screw his grandfather over because of their arranged married, and the other reason was to have the Greengrass family break up their engagement since the only one who could break this engangement being them.

The reason Daphne didn't tell her parents about Hadrian's bad habits and call off their engangement was because Hadrian's grandfather, Charles Potter, was the only person capable of lifting the Greengrass family bloodcurse. The bloodcurse had been in the Greengrass family for a long time; this curse was gifted to one of their ancestors by a wizard that made the Greengrass females have bad health and frail bodies.

Hadrian grandfather already lifted the curse on her sister, who had it went she was a child. and he also made sure that future Greengrass women wouldn't have it. But if they chose to break the engagement, she was sure Charles Potter will recast the curse.

"Tell me, Daph–" Hadrian inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. "–What is love?''

"Love... is a powerful emotion, one that can shake the foundation of the world." A small frown wormed it's way onto her expression; that wasn't it, Daphne thought. It was... lacking. "Love is something that... Every creature has and if you have it, then nothing can stop you."

"That sounds nice. Thanks, Daph." Hadrian's eyelids closed slowly, and soon he was asleep on Daphne's bed.

 **Flashback end**

Hadrian was interrupted from his reminiscing when Daphne started to wake before she opened her eyes, allowing him to see her beautiful blue eyes that made him – and anyone else who gazed deeply into them, Hadrian knew - mesmerized.

"Shit... my head feels like it's going to burst," murmured Daphne.

Hadrian pecked his girlfriend on her lips. "Morning to you too, Daphne."

"Your breath smells horrible."

"Really? Because I didn't hear you complaining when we made out last night."

"That's probably because I was drunk. What time is it?"

A quick glance at the clock informed Hadrian of the current time. "Eight," Hadrian replied.

"Ugh," Daphne groaned, "it's still too early." She nuzzled her head into Hadrian's chest, trying to sleep again in her boyfriend's comforting embrace.

"Well, we have to meet Edward."

"Why? Can't we just do it in the compartment?"

Hadrian grimaced. "You know why. Now, are you going to wake up, or do I have to make you?"

" _Fine_ , I'm waking up." Daphne still remembered the last time Hadrian woke her up when she tried to sleep in; long story short, it was terrifying. "Have you drank the Anti-Hangover Potion?"

"No," Hadrian said, summoning a flask from his Potion Lab. "I was waiting for you to wake up before I do." Hadrian took a chug out of the flask and couldn't help grimacing. "Still tastes like shit."

Daphne took the flask from him and drank it before she nodded in agreement. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I woke up a couple minutes before you did."

"I think it's time we get out of bed," Daphne said.

"Sure, we have a long day ahead of us."

After taking a shower and changing their clothes, Hadrian and Daphne walked out of Slytherin Chamber and made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. When they arrived to the Common Room, they were greeted to the sight of a chaotic Common Room with furnitures being literally everywhere and some of the upper years sleeping in the Common Room in various states of dress.

Hadrian and Daphne exited the Slytherin Common Room and walked towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast before Daphne finishes packing her belongings and left Hogwarts. Hadrian was already done packing his stuff and was currently carrying it in his pocket since he already shrank it to the size of a matchstick. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they both noticed that it was only half full.

This didn't surprise either of them since they knew that most of the student population liked to wake up when it was nearing the time to board the Hogwarts Express. Hadrian spotted Edward, a massive boy with long brown hair, talking to a couple of people on the Hufflepuff table. Edward spotted Hadrian and saw him pointing to the Slytherin table. Edward nodded before standing up from his seat and went to the end of the table to meet a red-haired girl before talking to her and walking over to the Slytherin table with the girl in tow.

When Hadrian and Daphne arrived on the Slytherin table, they started piling food on their plate. They were just about to start eating when Edward arrived on the table with the red hair girl.

"Edward, Susy." Hadrian nodded to the duo before motioning both of them to sit. The girl seemed nervous sitting on the Slyhterin table while Edward didn't hesitate and even started piling food in his plate. Even with Hadrian changing Slytherin, some of the first years still cling to the belief that Slytherin was evil that was taught to them by their parents.

"Hey Hadrian," Susy replied before sitting down, looking down at her lap and fidgeting

"You know, Susy, you don't need to be nervous," said Hadrian. "None of the other students will try to do anything to you even if you sit here."

"The Gryffindors will probably try something," chimed Edward.

"We can take care of them if they tried anything," said Daphne.

"See, we can handle it if they try to do anything to you. So, how is my dogfather and my little nephew?" Hadrian winced as he felt a sting on his stomach, courtesy of Daphne's elbow. She never liked that he call his godfather "dogfather" even if it was the truth, but at least she let him say it in private. But in public, she still wanted him to uphold nobility conduct.

"They are fine, Hadrian. The last time I called them, Jon is getting bigger and so is Rachel."

Hadrian smiled after he was told that his little nephew was fine and getting bigger. He didn't get to meet them this year since he was busy during his summer vacation with being trained by both SAS and Alpha Squad.

While on Christmas, Hadrian had chosen to stay in Hogwarts with his friends and to continue reading through the Slytherin library. His nephew was the children of his dogfather, Sirius Black, and his wife, Amelia Bones. It was shocking to him when he heard his dogfather was marrying Amelia since both of them had different personalities, with Amelia being a strict but caring woman and his dogfather being a carefree person.

Of course weirder things had happened and when he spotted the both of them being happy together, Hadrian had nothing to complain about. He was asked by them to be the godfather of Rachel while Remus was chosen as Jon's godfather.

Susy's full name was Susan Bones, and she was the niece of Amelia Bones who had been taking care of her since she was a baby. Since her parents died during the war with Voldemort, Susan was the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. The family had a long standing tradition of being Aurors, and the family was a long-time ally of House Potter and House Longbottom.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about Susan's experience in Hogwarts, from her impressions of the teachers and the subjects they teach to her friends and even about how her house had been treating her. Susan was the first to leave the table saying that she wanted to pack her belongings and hang out with her friends before they left for the summer. Edward was the next to leave since he also needed to pack his belongings while telling them that he will meet them again on the train.

After finish having their breakfast, Hadrian and Daphne left the Great Hall so that Daphne could finish packing. After arriving in the Slytherin Common Room, Daphne went to Slytherin Girl's dormitory to finish her packing, while telling hadrian that it wouldn't take her long to finish it since she had already done most of it.

After Daphne left him alone, Hadrian struck a conversation with some of the other Slytherins in the Common Room who were already awake. True to her word, it didn't take long for Daphne to finish packing and joined him talking to the other Slytherins. And finally it was time to leave

Hadrian and Daphne were able to get a carriage for themselves so they could spend some time alone before they met their friends again in their compartment. When the carriage arrived in Hogsmead Station, both Hadrian and Daphne started searching for a compartment in the train before finding one in the middle the train. It didn't take long for their other friends to arrive in their compartment.

"You guys look like shit," Hadrian said to his friends who he noticed was still looking like they still hangover.

"Fuck you Potter," cussed Junior as he sat in front of Hadrian, "and how the fuck do you look like you haven't been drinking?!"

"I already drank my Anti-Hangover Potion. Haven't you drink yours?" Hadrian asked, but judging from the reaction his friends were giving him, it seemed they forget about it.

"Fuck! I knew I forgot something last night." Junior's eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Wait, do you have the potion on you?"

"No, I left it in my room."

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence since most of Hadrian's friends were still hangover. After a couple hours, the train finally arrived in Kingcross Station. Most of his friends cringed when they heard the train stopping since their hearing was still sensitive from the alcohol they drank last night.

Hadrian and his friends stepped out of the train before they started walking towards a group of people standing near the train.

"Lord Hadrian." The group of people bowed their heads in respect.

"My Lords and Ladies," Hadrian replied back before leaving to meet up with Daphne's parents and his little sister who were standing behind his bannerman.

"Hadrian!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed towards Hadrian to hug him.

"Hey Rosy, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Big Brother."

Hadrian released his sister from his embrace and Rose moved to hug Daphne as he greeted and hugged a brown-haired girl in front of him. "Hey Tori."

"Hey Hadrian," Tori replied, returning the hug.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass," Hadrian said, releasing Tori, shaking the brown-haired man's hand and kissing the knuckles of the blond-haired woman.

"Hadrian," Lord Greengrass acknowledged.

"I already told you a hundred times, Hadrian, call me Mom! After all, I _am_ going to be your mom when you marry my little girl," said Lady Greengrass.

"Hmm... sure Mom," Hadrian said and, too quick for him to notice, he was hugged by Lady Greengrass, who was practically crying after hearing this boy that she already thought as her son finally acknowledging her as his mother.

"Did you hear that, George? My boy's finally calling me Mom!" Lady Greengrass exclaimed as she hugged Hadrian tighter.

George smiled. "Good for you, Victoria."

"Are you done smothering my betrothed, Mother, and are you finally going to greet your eldest daughter whom you haven't seen for a year?" Daphne asked, her voice cold.

"Don't be jealous, sweetie, it doesn't suit you." Victoria's smile didn't drop, but a hint of sadness creeped unto her face. "After all, you know I always wanted a son." It wasn't a secret in the pureblood community that Victoria Greengrass was unable to bear another child after the birth of her daughter, Astoria, because of the toll it give to her body.

"When are we going to leave, Hadrian?" Rose asked as she tugged Hadrian's pants.

"Did you already get your parent's permission, Rosy?"

"I already did – and they said yes – but said that they wanted to meet you first."

"And what about your clothes?"

"Mommy already put it in my bag and shrinked it." Rose took out her small bag from her pocket and showed it to Hadrian.

"Okay, let's go meet them." Hadrian turned back towards the Greengrass family to tell them that they had to part ways but before he could, two black robed figures with a mask covering their face caught his eye. They started walking towards Hadrian, each one of them carrying a tall, wooden staff. The crowd parted like the red sea when they spotted this two figures, not because of their intimidating figure, but because of the symbol in their arm a raven on top a skull with a snake coming out of it.

Hadrian, of course, knew who these two men were. They were a part of the Potter Family's private army, with the two men being soldiers of the battle magic group. The Potter Family's private army battle magic group was made up of wizard and witches capable of using battle magic, and since battle magic was one of the more destructive ways of fighting, not many people were able to do it. They also use staves rather than wands since a staff was more suited to use with destructive magic than a wand.

"My Lord Potter," One of the robed men said, "your grandfather has sent us to protect you."

"Why?" Hadrian asked.

"Our orders are only to protect you, my Lord. We haven't been briefed of the reason," said the man.

"Okay." Hadrian turned facing lord Greengrass to say goodbye.

''Lord Greengrass, I'm afraid that I have to meet my parents so I would like to say goodbye."

"Why don't we accompany you, Hadrian? After all, your parents were standing near the barrier and we have to pass the barrier before we can leave so we have the same path." Daphne pointed towards his parents who were talking to some red-haired adult – probably the Weasley Family – and some brown-haired adult – probably the parent of the girl that was hanging out with his brother.

"Sure, why not," Hadrian said before leading them to his parents.

"James, Lily, I heard that you wanted to see me," Hadrian said with a cold voice that was only reserved for his parents, shocking the Weasley Family and the brown-haired adult while making Lily flinch.

"Yes Hadrian, we would like to have a family dinner with you, you can choose where and when we eat," Lily gingerly spoke, hoping her firstborn would agree.

"Sure," Hadrian agreed even though it felt strange for him that they were having a family dinner even though they had never really been a family.

"What's your favourite food, Rosy?" Hadrian asked his sister.

"I like Italian food."

"Good choice." Hadrian turned to face James. "Do you remember one of our houses in Italy?"

"Yeah, I remember but isn't it a bit too much to go another country just so we can eat?" James said, confused as to why anyone would go to another country just to eat.

"No, the best Italian food is in Italy itself so we go to Italy," Hadrian said but he had another reason to go to Italy.

'' How about a week form now, can you do it''. Hadrian ask

''yeah I think we can''. Lily said

"Now, how do you want to go to Russia? The magical way or the mundane way?" Hadrian asked his little sister.

"If we use the mundane way, how are we going to arrive in Italy?" asked Rose.

"We use a plane." Hadrian smiled at his sister. "Have you ever been on a plane?"

Rose's face lit up, eagerness practically written on her face. "No, I haven't. Let's go using a plane!"

Hadrian nodded and turned to one of his bodyguards. "Call a car to pick us up."

"Already done, Sir. The car is waiting for us in the front."

"Good," Hadrian curtly replied. "Shall we go, Rosy?"

"Let's go!" Rose exclaimed as she dragged Hadrian by his hand while his other was intertwined with Daphne's. They arrived in front of the Kings Cross Station in a couple of minutes and were greeted with the sight of three cars – two black Land Rovers and one Bentley s1 in the middle – and four armed guards beside of the car. These men carried with them AK74s with a Glock 17 at their side. All of them were wearing an Avon M50 mask, body armour, forearm protectors and knee protectors.

Hadrian knew, of course, who these men were: They were a part of the Potter Family private army, like his new bodyguards. But unlike his bodyguards, these guys were just their infantry. The infantry division of the Potter Family was made up of wizards, witches, and squibs; the reason they only recruited them was because of the biological difference between a mundane and a magical. A magical's body was much tougher than their mundane counterpart – even squibs, who only have a little magic In their body, was still more powerful than a mundane the other reason they only recruited wizard, witches and squibs was becouse their gear was power by small dose of magic so that squib still can work since they still have little magic in their body.

The infantry division of the Potter Family used mundane weapons that were upgraded so that it could fire magical bullets – bullets that had been covered by runes – that were able to fire more power than their mundane counterparts. They were also was able to fly using runes that were written in their forearm and knee protectors; their masks also had limited oxygen in their filter when they were parachuting from extreme heights and also there were runes that allowed them to see in the dark in their glasses. And unlike the other branches of the Potter Family army that only worked in the magical world, they were able to work in the mundane world as well, But their gear will be downgraded went they work in the mundane world.

"The Black Dragons," the only brown-haired adult said when he noticed the armed guards and their logo on their attire.

"How do you know about them?" James asked, surprised that this man knew about his former family's private army.

"I went on a joint mission with those guys during the Gulf War," the brown-haired man replied.

"You served?" Thomas asked when he heard Hermione's dad said that he was in the Gulf War.

"Former Sergeant of Her Majesty's Armed Forces C Company, First Battalion."

"So this is where we say our goodbyes." Hadrian stopped and turned towards his girlfriend and her family. "How do you plan of leaving?"

"Our limo is already here so you don't need to worry," replied George.

"Goodbye Lord Greengrass, Mom, Tori." Hadrian shook the man's hand and gave his future mother-in-law and sister-in-law a hug before waving them goodbye, leaving him alone with his betrothed to say goodbye.

Daphne embraced Hadrian and gave him a peck to his lips. "So I'll see you again in Italy?" She had already told him of her plans to spend her holiday in Italy, it was just a mere _coincidence_ that he happened to be going there too.

"Yeah." Hadrian released her and watch her figure disappear into the limo, waving goodbye to her and her family as the limo drove to its destination.

"Ready to go, Rosy?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rose replied, entering the car with Hadrian following after her.

Lily Potter felt a single tear streak down her cheek when she heard her eldest son call the Greengrass woman "Mom". She thought that she could fix their relationship with him by agreeing to a family dinner, but hearing his son called another woman his mother made her heart shatter.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: THIS CHAPTER HAVEN'T BEEN BETA READ ANYONE INTERESTED IN DOING IT JUST PM ME**

Hadrian and rose was currently inside his car and was making their way to RAF Northolt base, the place where his plane was currently in. They were both was in a comfortable silence since Rose was looking at the road while Hadrian was in his mirror phone. It take fifty one minute to arrive in the Raf base, went they arrive there the guard at the enterance ask for their id and the reason they were here. After giving them their id and telling them the reason they were here they were allowed to enter the base and was escorted to the hanger of his plane.

''your plane look weird big brother'''. Rose said went they arrive in the hanger of his plane

''weird how Rosy?''. Hadrian ask

''it just look weird''. Rose said

''well this is a supersonic plane so it look weird''. Hadrian ask while pointing to his personal jet and his birthday gift from his grandfather a Concorde plane.

''what is a supersonic plane?''. Rose ask

''a supersonic plane is plane that is much faster than any ordinary plane''. Hadrian said

''really how fast''. Rose ask

''well it can cross the atlantic in three and a half hour''. Hadrian said before motioning rose to enter the plane. The interior of the plane was luxurious and larger than what anyone would expect if they only saw it form the outside the reason this was becouse the interior of the plane was expanded form it original size by using a expansion charm. There were a small kitchen and mini bar in front of the plane, there were also a meeting table, and a couple of bedroom in the back.

''so how long it will take for us to arrive in Russia big brother''. Rose said who toke a seat next to him.

''not long''. Hadrian said

''my lord and lady potter we will be taking off in a couple minute so please be on your seat''. The pilot said from the intercom. A couple of minute later the plane has already take off and was flying straight to Russia.

''big brother, what can you tell me about our cousin''. Rose ask with nervousness in her voice since this is the first time she going to meet them and she wanted to give a good impression to them.

''well they are nice''. Hadrian said

''I know they are nice but can you tell me more about them''. Rose ask

''well katya is nice and always cheerfull you will like her and Nicolai well he complicated''. Hadrian said while smiling thinking about his female cousin. He and katya was always close since the moment they first meet they were almost insperable, if you spotted either one of them then the other was not far form there. Many people use to assumed that one day he will married katya to reinforce the alliance between house potter and house Romanov. But that kind of thingking was put down after his grandfather announce his engagement with daphne but event then there were still some people that still think he will married katya.

While his relationship with katya was greath, his relationship with his other cousin was complicated. He and Nicolai was never close they don't hate each other per say but they didn't like each other too. Of course that was only for the last two years, since before that he has a feeling that Nicolai hated him or really dislike him. The only reason that Nicolai didn't hate him like he use too was becouse he safe his life. He remember that day like yesterday his grandfather, the Romanov family and him was walking through the capital city of the Russia empire the legendary city of Buyan. They were about to enter the Buyan Opera and Ballet Theater to watch the nutcracker went they were ambushed by assassin. His grandfather and the guard that accompanied them was able to kill most of the assassin but one of them was able to capture his cousin and was about to kill him but he was able to kill the assassin first after that there relationship become less hostile and more cordial.

The rest of the plane ride was spent with them talking about what rose was doing went he was in hogwarths for his fourth years. From it he learn that rose was already learning how to read and was quite good at it for a four year old went he ask her to read one of book that lily pack for her. She read to him the tale of the of the three brother one of the story that was in the book The Tales of Beedle the Bard. From it he learn that she love the story of the three brother the most form the other story that she have heard or read.

From him it was funny that his little sister love the same story that he did went he was a kid. He then told her about the connection that the three brother had with their family, of how the three brother real name was Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus peverell and that there last descendant Iolanthe Peverell married into their family and how their family has one of the hallow. Of course she didn't believe him at first that is until he show her the Cloak of Invisibility. But still she didn't believed that this is the real Cloak of Invisibility that is until he use it making his body disappear but his head still visible.

Went she finally accepted that this is the real Cloak of Invisibility she then started asking him if she can try it.

''big brother can I try it''. Rose ask went she finally accepted that her family has the Cloak of Invisibility. In her eye this just make her family more awesome than they already are, she mean how cool is it that her family has one of the most sought after and famous magical item in the world.

''I don't know rosy you said that you didn't believed me went I told you the first time''. Hadrian said with a fake mock hurt voice.

''but I believe you now so can I try it, please''. Rose said to her big brother with a puppy dog eye and begging voice.

''but still having my cute little sister thingking that I was a liar hurt my feeling as your big brother''. Hadrian said still with the fake mock hurt voice while trying to ignore her puppy dog eye.

''but I was wrong so please can i try it big brother''. Rose said

''fine, your lucky your my cute little sister''. Hadrian said before handing the Cloak of Invisibility to her. Rose then started to cover her body with the Cloak of Invisibility, after using it for about a couple minuted. Rose then ask if they could play hide and seek but she wanted to play it differently since she wanted to use the cloak and since it would make the game much interesting. Hadrian agree to the game since it was true that the game will be much more interesting. But what his little sister didn't know was he already place a tracker on her so event though she use the cloack he can still find her. So the rest of the plane ride was spent with them playing hide and seek, finally after an hour of playing the game the pilot told them that they were about to land.

Rose quickly take the seat next to the window so that she can see where the plane was landing. And from the gasp he can hear her make it seem she has already been mezmerised by the city. But they wouldn't land in the city but a couple hundred meter outside the city limit. The plane finally landed in a hill outside the city limit before entering the hill. He can see in her sister eye the amazement that they hold as she watches the plane entering the hill. After the plane stop and door was open he and his sister then left the plane.

He can hear his sister let out a wonder gap as she saw the inside of the hill was hollow and massive and then she let out another gape as she saw the place enter was the landscape of the outside world without anything blocking it. The reason this was possible was that went they were hollowing the hill they also crafted an expansion rune to make sure the place was bigger. While the place they enter was under illusion to make sure that anyone seeing the hill think that it was just an ordinary hill.

The inside of the hill was massive with hundred people inside it with it also housing dosen of plane, tank, Infantry fighting vehicle, Self-Propelled Guns and artillery. Most of the tank and ground force vehicle was soviet made while the plane was british or American made since their family own both British Aerospace and boeing. The reason they choose soviet tank and ground vehicle was becouse they were able to buy some of the blueprint and becouse all them was upgraded to be able to be able to use magical round and protection making them more dangerous.

After they left the plane they then started walking towars the elevator that would lead them to his grandfather that was built ontop of this hill. After entering the elevator it only take them some second to reach the top of the hill and into his grandfather mansion. The mansion was still richly decorated and furnished but there seem to be more people in it than the last time he was here which was last year, weird.

So after giving his little sister a tour of the mansion and telling her were her room was and helping his sister unpack, he then told her that he was going to meet their grandfather for a minute and then told her to rest for a bit since she seem quite tired form the plane ride here. After leaving his sister room he then started to walking toward his grandfather office where he know was where his grandfather currently is after asking one of the house elves where he is. After arriving in his grandfather office he knock on the door before hearing a voice telling him to enter. His grandfather was sitting behind his desk while reading one of the old tome that was probably inside his grandfather libabry, he couldn't see what the title of the book was but from the look on his grandfather face it was probably something important if he use such an old book.

His grandfather office like the rest of the mansion was built using victorian styles with it having a large bookcase behind his grandfather desk with his grandmother Portraits right behind his grandfather chair an fireplace and a sofa in front of the fireplace. the Portraits smile at him went it notice him,The Portraits was able to do this since it isn't an ordinary Portraits but a magical Portraits the difference of an ordinary Portraits and a magical Portraits is that it was can move and speak.

The portrait of his grandmother was finish after he was sent to blackwood academy. After it was finish his grandfather then put it in the drawing room. He sometimes spent his time in his here to talk about his grandparent childhood and other thing. But the different of this portrait than other portairt that he has meet was that this portairt was made after his grandmother die so it only hold memory that his grandfather and grandmother collected over the years and not all of her memory was put in here one of the reason that daphne grandmother was the one who told him about them being close, since if all of his grandmother memory was stored in it she probably shed tear of joy if she can do it went she hear that he is going to married daphne.

So knowing that his grandfather going to ignore him until he finish reading whatever he was reading. He then started walking toward the globe that was near his grandfather desk, he then open the globe showing that inside the globe was where his grandfather keep his liquor, he then toke a bottle of icevodka before purring it in one of the glass that was inside the globe. he then take the seat in front of his grandfather while taking a drink from his glass. Finally after a couple of minuted his grandfather started talking.

''you know you still to young to drink hadrian''. Charles potter said to his grandson while still reading his book.

''really if I remember correctly from what grandmother told me you started dringking at my age''. Hadrian said

''he right you know charles''. The portait of his grandmother said form behind his grandfather.

''what do you want hadrian as you can see im quite busy''. Charles potter said to his grandson

''well I wanted to tell you that rose is already here and wanted to meet you''. Hadrian said

''good I'l meet her at dinner is there anything else you wanted to told me''. Charles said while noticing that his grandson still in the drawing room.

''yes I wanted to ask why you send a guard to protect me and why there is more people than their usually is in this place''. Hadrian ask with curoistiy in his voice

''do you know that one of our facilities was attack''. Charles said after taking his eye off form the book and looking straight into his grandson eye.

''no, which one''. Hadrian ask since it took some ball to attack one of their facilities and thingking there would be no retaliation.

''one of the small one but it hold something quite important''. Charles said

''really and what is it''. Hadrian ask

''not what who''. Charles said

''I don't recall there were any human experimentation taking place''. Hadrian said while thingking that there were not any record of any human experimentation taking place the last time he read their family monthly report but there could be one that was done off the book.

''becouse it's not a human experience it was a prisoner''. Charles said

''oh which one''. Hadrian ask with curiosity since they have a quite a number prisoner that was scatter through out the world.

''the one which hold the assassin that try to kill us two years ago''. Charles said

''I thought we already gain everything form him''. Hadrian said while remembering the report he read a couple of years ago about the assassin. The assassin was hire form the fame Order of Assassins this organization was created in the elevent centuries by Hassan-i Sabbah To combat the Sunni Seljuq authority by capturing and inhabiting several mountain fortresses throughout Persia and later Syria, under the leadership of Hassan-i Sabbah. Asymmetric warfare, psychological warfare, and surgical strikes were often a tactic of the assassins, drawing their opponents into submission rather than risk killing them.

While "Assassins" typically refers to the entire sect, only a group of acolytes known as the fida'i actually engaged in conflict. Lacking their own army, the Nizari relied on these warriors to carry out espionage and assassinations of key enemy figures, and over the course of 300 years successfully killed two caliphs, and many viziers, sultans, and Crusader leaders.

They were also one of the potter family old foe since they kill many crusader during the time of the crusade that the potter family and a couple other family orchestrated to happen. Making them lost a lot of money this would couse the two side to clash numerous time. That is until the potter using their mongol allied finally destroy most of them. but some of them survive and beg the Persian shah of the time to help them survive. The shah agree to it but they would now served under the shah family and they did until this day would served the Persian shah.

Which is why it couse quite a shock to the entire magical communities that the one who try to kill the Romanov family and the current tsar of the Russian empire was form the order of the Assassins. This would almost couse the two empire to go to war that is until his grandfather was able to difused the situation. His grandfather was able to do this by figuring out who the real master mind of it since if a war break between this two empire this would couse untold damage and will break the statue of secrecy.

His grandfather was told by the Old Man of the Mountain the title that bestowed to the leader of the Order of Assassins that the one who try to kill the Russian tsar and his family was a bach of rogue member of the order who wanted to return the order to their oldway. After telling both the shah of Persia and the Russian tsar about it he was able to difuse the situation. But it still left the question who orchestrated it since event if you are a member of the fame order of the assassins it still hard to infiltrated any nation since they were ward place on the border to monitored any magical being entering and leaving the nation border. And it was harder to infiltrated the magical nation capital city since the capital city was protected by both rune, charm and other magical mean ranging form having a hounted forest be built surrounding it to protect it form muggle and magical being, to having it built in a pocket dimension and other mean.

So event after two years the question still remain who order it, sure they have a couple of suspect but if it anyone of them it would not be good for anyone involved.

''we did but there still something that he is holding event after we force him to drink Veritaserum and torturing him''. Charles said since it didn't really surprised him that the assassin was able to resist being force to drink Veritaserum and being tortured, since most of the best assassin in the world was train to resist it and since they already have enough information to figuring out who is the real mastermind.

''so the one who order the assassination was finally tying every loose end''. Hadrian said

''yes the assassin is probably already dead by now after they force him to reveal what he told us''. Charles said

''and we still didn't have a clue of who order this''. hadrian ask

''there are some suspect but if it anyone of them it's going to be really bad for everyone involved''. Charles said

''why now from all time''. Hadrian ask event though he already know the answear

''you know why our family haven't been divided in centuries as it is now''. Charles said while in his mind cursing his son for his choice of choosing an outsider than his family. His son and his old heir was a failure in his mind now during his son time in hogwarths he was proud of his son achievement in being a quiditch captain, a head boy, creating the marauder map which quite an hard piece of magic and creating the mirror that his grandson has improve and was now selling like wildfire which was another hard piece of magic and being an animagus he was able to do it before he even graduated school.

With his son brain and then combine it with the wealth and power that house potter command his son can become the next most powerfull and influential man in the world and make house potter reach new height. But he rejected it all becouse of the word of an old meddling fool, in his mind he didn't get why anyone would throw away the change to become the next most powerfull and influential man in the world just to become an auror and become one of the old meedling fool mindless sheep.

But he know that in his hearth the reason why he would choose the word of an outsider rather than his family. He was never there went his son was growing up, he was always busy handling the family bussines and his work as the chief warlock of Russia. So of course his son would go to the old meedling fool hand to help him if he was in a need of support form a father figures. A role that old meedling fool accepted wholehearted since he now can influence the heir of one of the most richest and powerfull house in the world.

He thank god that he was able to get his grandson custody form his son and away form the old meddling fool hand and make his grandson the new heir of the family while also not officially casted his son out of the family. his son was now a failliure and an idiot in his eye since only an idiot would choose the word of an old medling fool over their own logic. He didn't get why would anyone would choose a simple house with only a couple of fail safe to protect their family just becouse an old men told them that it better for them. then used their own logic which probably said that he should choose their family castle that has more fail safe that was put in there than what was necessary just becouse the one who built the castle is to paranoid than what was healthy. And has proven time and time again to be unbreachble.

But it pale in comparison went his son wanted to throw away his eldest son just becouse the old meedling fool told them it was for their own and their eldest son safety since many of the Voldemort supporter still existed and could targeted their eldest son to reach the boy who live. Which the old fool didn't do anything to help getting rid of since he almost allow them to escape. That is until he order barty crouch to make sure that every suspected death eater being put on trial. This would almost make most of the suspect death eater being put in Azkaban that is until it was found out that barty crouch son barty crouch jr was a death eater.

Went barty crouch jr was found out being a death eater it rise many question to barty crouch also being a death eater or one of their sympathiser and almost couse all of the suspected death eater to go free. It also didn't help that the he and barty has a failing out went barty try to have belatrix deported to Britain for her crime during her time as a death eater.

But the death eater trial continue went he interfiend using a proxy in the from of james winter that time head auror. using james he was able to make sure that every death eater was imprison and punished for their crime and the one who got away was strip of their wealth and title and was hunted down by mercenary and auror if they reach Britain they would be kill in the spot.

This devison has been something that many of their family enemy has been waiting for years or event centuries. This devision can be use to destroy their family and erased them form history something his family have been doing for centuries to their rival and enemy.

''well we already know that james is an idiot for choosing dumbeldore rather than us''.

''language hadrian I raise you to never use that foul language''. Dorea said

''well it's true grandma after all james is the reason you are not here right now''. Hadrian said

''do you have anymore question hadrian since if you don't have anymore question can you leave since as you can see I'm quite busy''. Charles said while trying to ignore the last thing his grandson said since it make him hate his son more than he already has,

''yeah''. Hadrian said before leaving his grandfather office and going to his sister room where he know his sister was probably waiting for him. After he arrive in front of his sister door he knock on the door before hearing his sistrer telling him to enter.

''Rosy…..''. hadrian said before stoping mid sentence went he notice that his sister isn't alone but with a raven hair woman that he was quite familiar with.''what are you doing here katya''. Hadrian ask the raven hair woman who was currently playing doll with his sister.

''well as you can see im playing doll with little rosy''. Katya said

''are you going to play with us big brother''. Rose ask

''yeah join us hadrian''. Katya said while pointing to seat next to her.

''no I just watch the two of you play''. Hadrian said aftert taking his seat

''so how do you two meet''. Hadrian ask after a couple minute of watching his little sister and cousin play.

''well I heard form my grandmother that you were home and since i wanted to meet you I came here, but went I arrived the house elf told me that you were currently speaking with your grandfather knowing that you would probably take a long time talking with you grandfather, I then started to wonder throughout the mansion and found this cute little girl playing alone and since I can bear the thought of her playing alone I ask her if I can join her she say yes and now here we are''. Katya said

''is it true rosy''. Hadrian ask his sister

''yes big brother''. Rose said

''you know hadrian I have to ask why you didn't told me that your cute little sister is coming here or that you haven't accepted any of my phone call''. Katya ask with a glare in his direction. But for him her glare just seem cute.

''well becouse I forget abou it''. Hadrian said with a shrug of his shoulder.

''youre kidding right''. Katya ask with a deadpan expression but this shouldn't surprise her since event though his cousin was really smart he didn't really care much for anything and got bored easily for thing that he deem boring.

''no''. hadrian said

''why do I event try''. Katya whine

''don't know don't care''. Hadrian said to his cousin


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: English isn't my first language and I didn't have a beta, but if someone is interted in betain for me just pm me.**

It's already been a month since he and his sister has arrived in Russia and during that time all he has done was either play with his sister or accompanied his sister to where ever she wants to go. The only time he didn't do either of it was last week went his grandfather decided that he wanted to spend time with his only granddaughter and took her to Paris. So during that time, he spends it managing his many business ventures.

You see there is a Potter family tradition that went any Potter turn fourteen they were given money to either invest or created a new business venture. The reason for this is to expand the Potter family fortune and make sure that the new generation of Potter knows how to manage their money and didn't just spend it. He already uses the money in his trust vault and the one he got from the mirror to create the first magical world movie and tv studios. Which already released two movies and already started airing a couple of pilot tv show. Most of it was well received by the masses since many people in the magical world have never watched any movie or tv show except for the Muggle-born and the pro muggle supporter, so many of them didn't know what a good movie or tv show look like.

Went he finally turn fourteen he like the previous potter was given money to invest or to created a new business venture. He uses the money he got from his grandfather to buy the majority stock in apple and then invest almost three hundred million dollars in the company. He was able to do this by exchanging a quarter of his personal wealth which is mostly in galleon and other wizarding currency and turning it into dollar. You see apple was one of the biggest computer companies in the world in the ninety eighty but right now the company has started to fall and hard. And unlike other people who would rather invest in something more secure or just created a new business. He chooses to buy the majority share in apple since he like the challenge it provided him especially since the only thing you can do if you fall is to rise again.

So the day after his birthday in August first he buys the majority stock of the companies and started to rebuild it. The first thing he does went he bought apple was discontinuing Apple's licensing of its operating system to third-party computer manufacturers since most of them didn't turn out well. He then started developing the iMac which becomes a huge success. This would help to turn the company around and make him quite richer. Of course, he didn't just let the company only created a computer since It could make the company drop again. so he started expanding the company first by re-entering the company into the software bussines.

The other thing he does during his sister week long absent was to try to build a magical car, he was able to do this by enchanting one of his grandfather Rolls Royce to fly. It was also further been modify so that it can turn invisible, fit more people and also move faster than any car should be able to do. The reason he did this was two, first because he was bored and second since in the magical world there haven't been a true car companies. Sure there was some wizard that have car mostly the Muggle-born and the pro-muggle wizard. But a car like many things in the muggle world was seen in the magical world as something that was beneath wizards and witches.

And this isn't just an assumption that the pureblood held many half-blood and some muggleborn also think that muggle invention was beneath them. The reason for this was simple half-blood and especially muggleborn has tasted what it like to be deemed by what the muggle would call an abomination. This was something that still happens to this day and age it wasn't that bad if you were born in the first world country and some second world country. But if you were born in a third world country well you can say that you're life is a living hell.

This was the reason why many muggle-born hated the muggle world or sometimes they hated themselves since they didn't want to have magic. This would make the wizard and witches in question into becoming an Obscurial. Since an Obscurial was created because of their magic being suppressed through psychological or physical abuse. He would like to say that this isn't something that didn't often happen but he would be lying If he said that.

This is one of the reasons why his family was able to have a massive number of wizards, witches and squib under their command. Since many of them were saved by his family and was raised in either Potterville or in Brasil the legendary Irish island that his family has operated in for hundreds of years. in there they were given education, clothing, and food, this should cause his family the loss of millions or even billions of their money. But they were able to avoid since both Pottersville and Brasil fall into the category of a city-state. This would make the children that were rescued as a citizen of either of this city making them able to receive all of its benefits. Of course to also lessen the burden in those city-states The International Confederation of Wizards or the icw, Also send a yearly humanitarian aid to those children.

so with that in mind, he has to carefully choose a car brand that would be accepted by wizards and witches worldwide. Since creating a brand new car company would be harder to do than choosing an already established one. And he already has the perfect car brand the Rolls Royce, the Royce was seen in muggle eye as a car that only the richest people can buy. This would make wizard and witches more willing to buy his magical car since in their eyes it just proves that they are better than the muggle. The Royce is expensive but wizard and witches are richer than their muggle counterpart since the magical world currency still use gold as their reserved not the dollar. This is the reason that event the Weasley the poorest family in magical Britain was able to survive since they mostly buy their supplies form muggle.

The other reason that he choose the Royce was that his family owns it, making it more easy for him to start manufacturing the car. Of course, the magical car that he builds would use electricity as their fuel rather than oil. Since event through his family controls some of the world biggest oil and gas companies. it would be better to use electricity as the car propeller rather than oil and this isn't in some misguided belief to save the planet or anything like that. It was because it would be cheaper to use electricity as the car propeller and since wizard and witches didn't use any muggle currency.

A day after his sister return from Paris was the day that he would have dinner with his parent and brother. it was supposed to take place a couple of weeks before but with the attack onto one of their facility his grandfather didn't allow him and his sister to go to Italy since he was afraid another attack would take place. So it was pushed until now and was the reason why he was waiting for his sister in the kitchen so that he can eat while waiting for her to get down from her room.

A couple of minutes later his sister finally arrived in the kitchen finally done preparing herself to meet their parent. But his sister didn't arrive alone since their cousin Katya is with her, it seems in the short time that they have met each other his sister and cousin have become almost inseparable. With his cousin deeming that his sister was also her sister too. And his sister also said that their cousin is one of her big sisters.

Went she heard this his cousin was happy but went she started to process what his sister said she become a little bit pissed. So Katya asks his sister who is the other big sister of her and of course she said Elizabeth at first and then she said, Daphne. This would make his cousin pissed since it wasn't a secret that his cousin hated or really dislike Daphne for reason that he didn't know. All he knows is that his cousin dislike of Daphne started after it was announced that he would be betrothed to her. From then on she started to try to up Daphne in almost anything form the magical dueling circuit which mostly happens in their age bracket where both of them for the last couple of years has been the finalist. This also happens in other arena form their grade and school accomplishment and recently she started to try to become the only big sister figure of rose.

Of course, rose just soak up all the attention that his cousin given to her. But it wasn't just Katya that has fallen for his sister charm since most of the Romanov family also already fallen to her. Especially his great aunt and great uncle who like there granddaughter already spoil his sister. event his cold-hearted cousin Nicolai seems to also already fallen to his sister if he joining her whenever she plays in the imperial palace seems to indicate.

''Hadrian let's go''. Rose said with excitement in her voice.

''sure, where are you going Katya''. Hadrian said to his sister before addressing his cousin who also seems to have dress to go somewhere.

''well rose here said that you guys wanted to go to Italy and since I also wanted to go there I ask rosy here if I can join you and she said yes, you're fine with it right Hadrian''. Katya said

''sure, I don't mind but did your grandparent allowed it''. Hadrian said to Katya knowing that her grandparent was quite protective of her and her brother. Ever since there parents die went they were eleven forms a terrorist attack went they were visiting China.

'' my grandparents agree to it since they know that there will be many protection in your manor''. Katya said

''ok, let's go''. Hadrian said before taking out a coin that acted as the portkey that will take them into his family house in Lake Como. After arriving in lake Como Hadrian, his sister and cousin waited for a couple of minutes until his parent and brother arrive since they were going to use a boat to go to the house.

After a couple of minute of waiting and making sure the chef has prepared their dinner, his parent and brother finally arrived but they didn't just arrive alone since some of his brother friends was also here the Longbottom heir, the weasel and the bushy-haired girl whose name he has forgotten. This surprised him since he thinks his mother would like a family dinner but he couldn't complain since he brought Katya him. But then again Katya is technically family since her grandmother was his grandfather sister. While the Longbottom heir also could fall into the family category since the Longbottom and the Potter family has for a couple of time in the past married each other.

But the Weasley didn't fall in the family category since no potter has ever married a Weasley since the family didn't have anything to bring to the table if they were to marry. But he is still related to the Weasley no matter how much he didn't want it. Form his grandmother side of the family since her niece Cedrella Black married a Weasley. Like the Weasley, the bushy hair girl isn't related to the Potter family since she was a muggle-born.

''Well this is a surprise, I think you wanted a family dinner''. Hadrian said to lily form his seat in the dinner table while drinking from his glass of wine.

''I did but Thomas friend was staying with us this week and we can't just leave them alone Hadrian''. Lily said to her eldest son

''well it doesn't matter, so let's just eat''. Hadrian said to the people in the room. The other people agree and they would start eating the food. But both Hadrian and Katya only just ate a little went they stop eating because they saw how the Weasley was eating and it cause them to lose their appetite.

''you sure are hungry''. Hadrian said to the weasel who continue eating like he hasn't eaten In days. The weasel didn't seem to want to stop eating and only let out a sound that sounded like an agreement to his statement.

''so Thomas how was your first year in Hogwarts''. Hadrian asks his brother.

''I guess it was alright''. Thomas said. While like his brother and the girl next to him has also stopped eating after seeing Ron eating.

''only alright isn't most first years say that their first time in Hogwarts was one of the most memorable time''. Hadrian asks his brother.

''well It was just alright for me, sure there were some interesting things that happen in there but for the most part it was just alright for me''. Thomas said

''well my first years also was only alright too''. Hadrian said

''really''. Thomas asks with curiosity in his voice since he couldn't imagine how his brother can say his first years was just alright. Since if he heard the rumor correctly since the moment his brother step out of the Hogwarts express. He has done in a single year what many dream of doing in there seven years of schooling in Hogwarts.

''yes, at first I event don't want to go to Hogwarts''. Hadrian said shocking most of the people in the room. since they think that most people would want to go to Hogwarts, because of the assumption that they still held that Hogwarts is the best magical school.

''why''. Thomas ask

''well it was quite simple I'm just not interested in it''. Hadrian said

''but why, Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world''. Lily said

''well there is an argument to be made about it but I just didn't want to go there''. Hadrian said

''how your grade Hadrian''. Lily asked her eldest son after a couple of minute of silence

''good I guess I don't really care about my grade''. Hadrian said

''if you don't care about you're grade how can you hold the highest grade in the history of Hogwarts''. the bushy hair girl ask

''it's because Hadrian is a genius''. Katya said

''and you are''. The bushy hair girl ask rather rudely

''I'm Katya Romanov the Grand Duchess of the magical Russian empire and soon to be the Grand Duchess of the new Russian empire''. Katya said with steel in her voice since she didn't like the tone this girl has while talking to her and her beloved.

''the Romanov family is dead and so is the Russian empire''. The bushy hair girl said

''well not technically since Nicholas the second brother my grand uncle Alexander Romanov was able to retreat to the magical world which they still control and haven't you seen the news lately with the unrest happening in Russia after the fall of the USSR''. Hadrian said before stopping since it seems most of the people in the room have stop what they were doing and was listening to what he said, Except the weasel that continues to eat.

''and now with the emergence of the imperial party who wanted to restore the Romanov family in power and the Russian empire with it that was spearheaded by my granduncle, this is quite possible''. Hadrian said

''but the Russian people wouldn't want the return of the Romanov family or the monarchy''. Hermione said

''well it doesn't really matter what the people wanted to think since there are only two choices the communist party or the imperial party and I can assure the imperial party will be the more popular choice especially since the Romanov and my own family has started to build many businesses in the old USSR territory especially in Russia and not to mention we already put many of our sympathizer in the red army''. Hadrian said

''who train you in quidditch Hadrian since some of the moves you pull during the game that I watch was something that only professional did''. James said while trying to pull the conversation into a lighter topic.

''no one, I guess it was genetic''. Hadrian said to his father who seems to be proud that he can produce two great quidditch player. Something that was true since his physical prowess was from his father while his brain was form his mother.

''are you planning to go pro Hadrian''. Thomas asks since there was a rumor that some quidditch team is interested in his brother.

''no''. Hadrian said to his father who seems crestfallen since he wouldn't go pro.

''why, I mean you could go pro with your skill''. Thomas said

''because I'm not interested in it''. Hadrian said

''so what are you're future plan, Hadrian''. Lily ask since event though she now that her son has created a successful business, She didn't know if it was his dream job.

''I guess continue my business, I mean if someday I wanted to suddenly stop doing it I can and pursuit what I wanted to do since money isn't an issue''. Hadrian said

''how rich are you''. The weasel asks rather rudely after finishing his meal.

''that's quite rude isn't it, I mean asking for how much money someone have''. Hadrian said

''yes it is''. Lily said while sending a glare to the weasel, who shrink under her glare.

''but it fine, I guess a couple billion''. Hadrian said before stopping since most of the people room was shock to know how much he is worth. ''but I don't remember the exact number''. Hadrian said

''How did you become so rich so fast''. The weasel asks again with a voice that held jealousy in it.

''If you wanted to know just read the paper''. Katya said with annoyance in her voice since the red hair kid keeps asking a stupid question.

''what about you Thomas what is your dream job''. Hadrian ask his brother

''I don't know''. Thomas said

''ok, what about you Neville''. Hadrian ask

''I wanted to teach Herbology in Hogwarts''. Neville said

''that's great I mean not many people in your age wanted to be a teacher, but if you wanted to do it than that great for you''. Hadrian said

''where is Augusta ?''. Rose ask Nevile

''she is in home rose''. Nevile said

''why isn't she here''. Rose ask

''well she didn't know that I will be meeting you''. Nevile said

''ok''. Rose said

Augusta Longbottom is the youngest and only daughter of Frank and Alice Longbottom the parent of Neville, she was named after her grandmother. She is the same age as his sister and was one of his sister closes friends. The reason for this was simple lily and Alice was close friend ever since there Hogwarts years. Event went they already married and have children they still see each other every week. Making their children also grow closer to each other since they have been playing with each other for years. The rest of the dinner continues like a blur with them talking about small and in important stuff.

finally, after saying their goodbye his parent, brother, and brother friend would go home and back to Britain. Hadrian would carry his sister to her room since she is already fallen asleep during the last couple of minutes of their dinner. After tucking her in and kissing her temple, he would go to his room to sleep But went he arrived there it seems someone was already in his bed.

''what are you doing here Katya''. Hadrian asks his cousin who is currently sitting in his bed wearing her pajamas.

''you know why I am here Hadrian since we were little we always slept together every change we got''. Katya said

''We aren't little anymore Katya''. Hadrian said while changing his cloth not caring that his cousin was watching him.

''I know, but I miss you, Hadrian, we haven't seen each other for months''. Katya said

''We have seen each other almost every day during this entire month''. Hadrian said while sitting next to his cousin after finishing changing his clothes.

''you know what I mean we barely see each other this year since you rather stay in Hogwarts during the winter holiday than going home''. Katya said while putting her head in his shoulder.

''Look I'm sorry that I didn't go home last winter but we can't sleep together anymore I mean what if Daphne found out''. Hadrian said

''look we are just sleeping and not doing anything else I mean we are family so it shouldn't be a problem to your betrothed''. Katya said with strain in her voice since she couldn't believe the clutch that blonde hair bitch had on her beloved cousin.

''I guess it will be alright, night Katya''. Hadrian said before dropping into the bed and falling asleep as soon his head touches the pillow, Katya would follow his lead and fell asleep in the next few seconds.

the next day after they wake up they would have breakfast before leaving his house, since they have a busy schedule for today. Since he will be meeting Daphne during the evening, they would do Katya think first since it mostly consists of her shopping for new clothes. They would first to go to Milan since some of her clothing stores were located at there and since it was the closest place to his home.

They arrived there using his car since his sister wanted to sightsee and after Katya buy some of her new clothes that he was forced to pay. They would use a portkey that will take them to Rome since it was there that he will meet Daphne and was where the last couple shop that Katya wanted to buy was located at. But since he is in Italy especially in Rome he has to meet someone first before doing anything else. So he gives both his credit card and the icw card to his cousin, the icw card was something that was created by the International Confederation of Wizards or the icw and can be used in every country that was apart of the icw. the card was created after the creation of the denarius the official currency of the icw. both of this was created to help trade relationship between member nation since before the creation of the denarius and the card. Trade was quite hard in the magical world since each nation has its currency and central bank. Forcing everyone to exchange their money first before being able to buy anything from other nations.

so after parting ways with his sister and cousin, he calls a taxi that would drive him to one of the holiest sites in the world the Vatican. The reason he is going to the Vatican isn't to confess his sin but to meet someone that was in it. after driving for about twenty minutes he finally arrived in the Vatican and after paying the cab. He started walking toward The Apostolic Palace where the person he will be meeting was currently at. After arriving in the place and showing his family ring to the guard to be allowed entry. He was then escorted by one of the guards to the Cappella Paolina where the person he was meeting was currently at.

After arriving in there, the guard told him to wait outside while he told the person that he will meet about him being here. It takes about a few seconds before the guard returns to him and tells him that the person he is meeting hasn't arrived yet but he was asked to enter the room.

''your holiness''. Hadrian said to the most powerful religious figure in the world pope john paul the second.

''Hadrian''. The pope said while motioning him to come near him. Went he was near the pope he would kiss the pope ring before being blessed by him. he would then make small talk with the pope before he leaves went the person he is waiting arrived.

''lord Potter''. a brown hair man said to him before sitting down beside him

''bishop, how is the account''. Hadrian ask the man

''the account of your family is good my lord and so does the other account''. The bishop said

''really''. Hadrian ask

''yes my lord''. The bishop said

''Well I heard an interesting rumor that someone is trying to poke their nose into our business''. Hadrian said

''it's already been taken care of my lord''. The bishop said

''I hope so for your well being, you do remember what to happen to your predecessor right''. Hadrian said

''yes my lord''. The bishop said

''good, I just wanted to make sure you remember where your loyalty lies''. Hadrian said before standing intending to leave the Vatican. After leaving the Vatican he would call his cousin and ask where she and his sister was at. And after meeting his cousin and sister in one of the clothing shops in Rome, they would then eat lunch in the magical parts of the city. After eating their lunch they would wander through the place until the evening went he will be meeting Daphne.

After leaving the magical part of Rome they would go to the restaurant that he will be meeting Daphne at. It seems that Daphne has arrived first since went they arrived in there one of the waitresses was already waiting for them to take them to their table. Dinner was a bit awkward If he says so since it seems Daphne and Katya rather kill each other than eating. So after rose finish eating, he says goodbye to Daphne while taking both his cousin and sister home.


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian was currently in his room, at his grandfather manor, he had started packing his clothes since today was the last day of summer. In a couple of hours, he would be back in Hogwarts to continue his studies. Something that he wasn't practically thrilled with since he would have to leave his little sister for months again. He also couldn't ditch school since his grandfather would know about it immediately and send him back. In his third year, he had ditched the Hogwarts express only to be discovered and sent back by his grandfather. It didn't take long for him to finish packing, and shrink his trunk before placing it in his pocket. He then started to walk out of his room, heading to the dining room for breakfast.

When he arrived at the dining room, his grandfather and sister had already arrived. He greets both of them before eating. After they had finished eating, his grandfather decided to lead his sister and himself into the drawing room. Where they had taken the international portkey back to Britain. His sister and himself said their goodbyes to their grandfather, even though it was quite hard to make his sister let go of their grandfather. Since she didn't want to go back to Britain, and would rather stay here in Russia since she liked living here with their grandfather and playing with their relatives. Only After he promise taking her back to Russia during his winter vacation, that she finally released their grandfather. The portkey would take them to potter castle, where they would take one of his family cars to take them to king cross station. The ride form potter castle to king cross station didn't take long. He had spent the drive form potter castle to king cross station, playing some card games with Rose. And like the last time, his grandfather would send a couple of members of their private army to protect him and Rose.

They had arrived at king cross station two hours later and had started to head for platform 9 3/4. Where his sister's parents had planned to pick Rose up. But it seemed that his parents had yet to arrive, and with more people starting to enter the platform. He had started to get a little annoyed, especially since some people had started asking for his picture or autograph. This was something unavoidable since he was still the u-17 duelling champion, and was voted as one of the most influenced men in this century. However, luck seemed to be on his side, since it seemed that his aunt Bellatrix and aunt Narcissa had already arrived.

"Hadrian," Bellatrix said while hugging her favourite nephew before doing the same to her favourite niece.

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Cissy," Hadrian said while hugging his aunts.

"Where is Junior?" Hadrian asks his aunts since he didn't seem to see his cousin with them.

"He's here," Bellatrix said before grabbing the air next to her, revealing Junior, hiding behind the cloak of invisibility.

"MOM!" Junior shouted to his mother.

"What," Bellatrix said with her 'innocent' voice

"I told you not to pull the cloak," Junior said while trying to grab the cloak back. Since he didn't wish for his friend to see his hair, but it seemed to be too late. When he heard laughter coming from his cousin's direction.

"It's not that funny," Junior said to his cousin while trying to look like he didn't care.

"Your hair," Hadrian said from between his laughter since his cousin who used to look like a psychopath now look like a clown with his hair which was originally black now was sporting a neon pink.

"Yeah, laugh it up. The next time I see those weasels, I kill them" Junior said since he was pissed off by the Weasley twins who got to prank him.

This happened last night because his uncle Sirius had thrown a dinner party for his friends and family. And had invited the Weasley's, since other than being his uncle's friends, they were blood-relatives of his mother's side of the family. Even though his mother's family had banished their daughter who had married into the Weasley family.

During the dinner party, which he only attended because of his mother and aunt Cissy forcing him to come. Also because he wanted to meet one of the more infamous members of the house of Black, Cassiopeia Black, or better known as Charles Potter's mad dog. Cassiopeia Black was the sister of Dorea Potter, nee Black, and wife to Charles Potter. When Charles married Dorea, Cassiopeia had moved in with the newlywed couple, since she wanted to protect her sister form the potter family enemy. Cassiopeia had gained the nickname "the serpent princess" during the Grindelwald war, where she at first like Charles Potter had joined Grindelwald. Before had changed her mind, and switched sides, but not before killing most of Grindelwald's top generals, by poisoning them at a dinner party that she hosted. Causing Grindelwald to lose the war since she also told Charles Potter where Grindelwald's troops were located.

The dinner party wasn't really that interesting and had been quite boring in his opinion since he didn't know anyone except his family. And since Hadrian, did not even come to Sirius party since even though Sirius was his godfather. Hadrian had opted to stay in Russia, spending his time with his sister, Rose. Since everyone that knew Hadrian know that he didn't like to be disturbed when he is spending time with his sister. So They had opted to let him miss the party. The only good thing to come from going to the party was that he was able to meet "the serpent princess" herself and talk to her. Something that still made him happy, but the good things always come to an end. Since when he wanted to go home the Weasley twins, were able to pull a prank on him and he had only noticed it this morning, since he deduced that their prank had a timer.

"You do know, that you can just use a spell to remove it," Hadrian said to his cousin after calming down.

"Do you know the spell?" Junior asked while trying to look away since he had forgotten that he can try using his magic to make it go away rather than just washing it.

"Sure," Hadrian said before waving his hand and making junior hair turn to its original colour.

"So, you've already mastered both wandless and non-verbal spells I see," Bellatrix said to her nephew with both approval and smugness in her voice. Since being able to cast both wandless and non verbally was something impressive for his age.

"Yeah," Hadrian said

"I think its time for both of you to board to the train," Narcissa said to her nephews. While watching a couple of reporters make their way toward them, probably trying to get some word with her nephew.

"But Rose's parents haven't arrived yet," Hadrian said,

"Will take her to them," Narcissa said

"Are you ok with that Rose?" Hadrian asks his sister.

"It's a fine big brother," Rose said,

"Ok, I'm going to miss you Rosy," Hadrian said to his sister while hugging tightly.

"I think it's time you let go of your brother Rose," Narcissa said since the sibling had been hugging for longer than she would think needed, and since the reporter is getting closer to them.

"Ok, aunt Cissy," Rose said before letting go of her brother and watching as her brother and cousin board the Hogwarts train.

Hadrian and Junior had boarded the Hogwarts train after separating from their family. And we're currently searching for an empty compartment, for themselves and their friend to sit in. They were able to find a compartment near the front of the train, being occupied by some third years Slytherin. And by informing them that they were currently sitting in their compartment and had move into a new compartment, they gained themselves a perfect seat on the train. Most of there friends would arrive in their compartment a couple of minutes before the train would depart from the station.

"I have to congratulate the both of you, on your father being re-elected as the ministry of magic," Hadrian said. While looking at Oliver, who is sitting in front of him, just nodded his thanks to him. Yet Elizabeth, who also said some form of thank you to him was currently having her face nuzzled in between his shoulder.

"Well, he wouldn't have been elected without your grandfathers support Hadrian," Edward said to him. While most of the people in the compartment agreed with his statement, even Oliver agreed with his statement. Since it wasn't really a secret in certain circles that if his grandfather didn't backed James Winter he wouldn't be elected. But if he were to take his support back, James Winter wouldn't be elected in the first place.

The reason for this was that even though James Winter was a war hero, he only had a small chance to win the election after the fall of Voldemort. Since most of the citizens of magical Britain didn't want further unrest and with his policies being harsh it would have caused that. Since many of Voldemort's followers and supporters were still on the loose during that time and didn't help that most of the pureblood didn't want to support him. Since many of them supported Voldemort officially or financially, and him wanting to kill or arrest most of them didn't help the matter.

So James Winter knowing that he couldn't get the support of the purebloods and most of the citizens of magical Britain. He went to his grandfather, Charlus Potter knowing that if he had his support, he could win. His grandfather, Charlus Potter agreed to help him and endorsed him before the allies of House Potter. James Winter was able to win the election by a small margin against some idiot named Fudge since Fudge campaign was all about stability. As well as, fudge couldn't get his name out in most places since he wasn't allowed to endorse himself using the daily prophet, cause his family owned it.

After being elected James Winter would order every one of Voldemort supporters to be killed, by throwing them throw the veil of death. Some people had tried to object, more specifically Dumbledore and his followers being the most vocal of them all. But most people agreed since many of them had lost family and friends to Voldemort supporters. Of course, some of Voldemort supporters were able to escape, but they were hunted, even right now. James Winter would bring stability and rebuild the ruin that was magical Britain after the war against Voldemort. He was able to push pro-muggle-born and creature law in Britain. Making him the only real choice in this years election.

"By the way where is your fiancé, Hadrian," Junior ask since it was weird for him to see his cousin, and not to see Daphne with him. And if she was here, it would have resulted in her fighting Elizabeth, since he knows that Daphne would kill Elizabeth for what she currently doing. And that would be interesting to watch.

"I don't know I tried calling her, but she didn't answer me," Hadrian said with a shrug of his shoulder, even though it's was hard for him, with Elizabeth being there.

"I know why," Elanor said while taking out her teen witch magazine showing them the front page, where he was photographed with Katya in Italy with the title, Billionaire spotted with Russian Princess.

"I don't get it," Hadrian said, considering Daphne knew that Katya was his cousin.

"How can someone so smart, be an idiot in some matters," Elenor said to him. While Hadrian just shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, Hadrian, Daphne loves you and I can guess you love her too. Right," Elenor asked.

"Yeah," Hadrian said,

"So it's hard for her to see you with other girls," Elenor said.

"Why? Katya is my cousin," Hadrian said,

"Well, how do I put it in words that you'll understand," Elenor said while thinking about her next words. "Imagine you see Daphne with another guy, How would you feel?"

"Well that depends," Hadrian said,

"Depends on what?" Elenor asks,

"If I know the guy or if he is just Daphne's business associate," Hadrian said, "as I say it depends on the relationship,"

"Sure whatever you say, Hadrian," Elanor said, with a deadpan look in her face while speaking to her friend.

"Okay," Hadrian said.

The rest of the train ride was spent either playing some game or making small talk to each other. Before it was time for his friends that were chosen as prefect and head-boy to leave since they needed to talk to other prefects and patrol the train.

"Wait, You were chosen as prefect and not Hadrian," Damian said as he watched Junior put on his prefect badge.

"I know, ...it's weird, ...right!" Junior said,

"Wait, you were not chosen as prefect," Elizabeth ask Hadrian,

"Actually, I was chosen but I didn't want to babysit a bunch of kids. So I sent my badge back to snape," Hadrian said to the shocked look of his friends since no one in their right mind denies the chance to be a prefect.

"What," Hadrian ask his friend,

"I think you are the only person who ever rejected becoming a prefect," Damian said before there friends who were chosen as head-boy and prefect left the compartment, to do their duties.

Finally, after a couple of hours, the train stopped, signalling that they have arrived in Hogwarts. Hadrian and his friend would take one of the thesthral carriages and spend their time riding it with small talk. The opening feast for this year was the same as always with Dumbledore" speech and the new student getting sorted. After the feast had ended, the new Slytherin first years were told of about the hierarchy and the rules the Slytherin's had. Unlike last year where most of the new Slytherin first year not being that much impressive, and didn't really have any great potential to show. This year batch was quite interesting with some even having the potential of becoming great in the future.

After the introductions had been done, as well as the meeting with one of his inner circle members was over, Hadrian was finally able to rest since he hadn't gotten any a good night sleep yesterday. The next morning after Hadrian had woken up, had started doing his morning routine. He had then gone to the Slytherin common room, waiting for his friend to get down from their dorm rooms. The Slytherin common room during the morning was mostly deserted since many Slytherin still slept in this hour. Only one other person would usually awake during this time, and that was Damian. Damian had a rare sleeping disorder, which made him lose sleep or not even be able to fall asleep at all. Leaving him to resort to drinking potion to be able to sleep at all.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, finally, most of their friend's had descended from their dorm rooms into the common room. With the only one missing being Daphne and Elanor, but his friend had told Hadrian that Daphne and Elanor had already left for the great hall earlier. So with that in mind, Hadrian and his friends left the common room and went to the great hall to eat their breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair since most of his friends were still sleepy.

"Are you nervous Hadrian, since this will be the year you take your O.W.L exam," Oliver asked,

"Not really'. Hadrian said,

"But, I am," Junior said,

"Why," Hadrian ask,

"You know why. My mom will kill me if my grade is lower than some Muggle-born," Junior said,

"Well it sucks to be you," Hadrian said with a laugh. Since he knew what junior said to be true since even though his aunt Bellatrix didn't really care much if you are Muggle-born. she still held the belief that a pureblood must better than Muggle-born, and that was the reason she made sure her son was the best in almost everything.

While the rest of the breakfast was spent with small talks, Edward sudden gasp attracted the group's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hadrian, I think you should read the daily prophet," Edward said,

"Why," Hadrian asked,

"Just read the paper," Edward said while handing the newspaper to him,

"Oh..." Hadrian said when he saw the news of his brother and his Weasley friend being caught by a muggle while flying a car.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast is over," Snape said to him when handing him his time table.

"Of course professor," Hadrian said,

"You know why Dumbledore would want to talk to you right Hadrian," Damian said after Snape left the Slytherin table.

"Of course, Dumbledore knows that he can't touch my brother as long as I am in here," Hadrian said to Damian.

Since Hadriank new that even if his brother broke the international statute of secrecy, Dumbledore couldn't do anything to punish his brother. Since if Dumbledore tries to punish his brother without him or his grandfather consent, he could lose everything that he has. Even though his biological parents and brother aren't that close to him, they are still related through blood. With that in mind, they still fall under the jurisdiction of the Potter family banner and no one can touch them.

After breakfast ended, he had separated from his friend since he had to meet Dumbledore in his office. The trip from the great hall to headmaster's office wasn't that long, rather just a couple of minutes. Yet during his walk, there were some people asking for both his autograph and pictures with him. Therefore, taking him a little bit longer than usual to reach the entrance to the headmaster's office. After arriving at headmaster office, he saw the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and told the gargoyle of his birth right. The gargoyle had opened the door leading to the stairwell which leads him into headmaster's office.

"Come in Hadrian," Dumbledore said to Hadrian when he had arrived at the headmaster office. The headmaster's office like usual was filled with eccentric stuff, and of course his familiar the Phoenix, Fawkes. But unlike the last time Hadrian was here, it wasn't just Dumbledore that was in the office. But rather seated was his brother, Thomas.

"Thomas, you look awful," Hadrian said,

"I didn't get a good night sleep," Thomas said.

And that was true, since after he and Ron had almost revealed the magical world to the muggles. They would then crash Ron's father's car into the whipping willow tree, which had almost killed them. He would then be subjected to Snape's anger since he was the first teacher they meet after their crash. But the headmaster was able to rescue them from Snape in time. But it wasn't over since his mother and father had called him, and berated him for doing something so dangerous.

"So, headmaster I guess we are here to discuss my brother's incident," Hadrian said,

"Yes, as you know Hadrian you're brother almost caused the reveal of our world to the muggles," Dumbledore said.

"Well, my brother wasn't alone when he did that, so Where is the weasel," Hadrian asks since if this conversation was going lead to where he imagined it was going. He wouldn't let his brother get all the blame placed on him since it was the Weasley boy driving the car.

"I will handle Mr. Weasley after we are done with your brother," Dumbledore said.

"Really I doubt that," Hadrian said.

"What could you possibly mean by that Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"It's like I said headmaster the weasels are known to be your biggest supporters, and I think that you wouldn't want to punish them too harshly," Hadrian said.

"Perhaps so Mr. Potter, but we are not here to talk about the Weasley's," Dumbledore said.

"No we are here to talk about my brother, so let's hear him tell us first why he did what he did. Before we judge him, so Thomas why did you do it," Hadrian ask,

"Well I couldn't pass the barrier in platform 9 ¾ and when I searched for the guard I didn't find one, so after that, Ron and I got to his father's car since we were afraid that we couldn't go to Hogwarts this years and the rest of it happen like the news said," Thomas said,

"Did you try to call your mother, and tell her that you couldn't pass the barrier," Dumbledore asks,

"I did but she didn't answer," Thomas said,

"So it wasn't anyone's fault," Hadrian said,

"Perhaps, but your brother and Mr. Weasley are still at fault that, when they almost revealed magic to the muggles," Dumbledore said,

"Look, how many muggles saw it, a dozen, hundred, or a thousand, it doesn't really matter," Hadrian said,

"And why is that it didn't matter, your brother almost broke the statue of secrecy, and if it wasn't for me your brother would be in a cell in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right now," Dumbledore said,

"Really," Thomas asks since even though he knows that what he did was incredibly stupid, he couldn't believe that he almost was sent to a cell in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"No, you wouldn't, well you could be ordered to go the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but you wouldn't be placed in any cell or jail," Hadrian said to his brother since his brother look like he was about to break from the stress.

"And why is that Mr. Potter, that your brother wouldn't be in a cell," Dumbledore said,

"We both know why, so I don't think I need to tell you," Hadrian said,

"Well I don't know what you mean Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said

"Well let me tell you that, my brother is a war hero and a public icon after he destroyed Voldemort. So believe me, when I say no one in magical Britain would tarnish his name. And if the international community hears that the boy who lived got sent to jail. Not to mention that you assume my grandfather would let one of his own be placed a cell," Hadrian said

"He broke the law Mr. Potter no matter how powerful you claim your grandfather is, breaking the statue of secrecy is one of the most serious offenses a wizard can do," Dumbledore said,

"It's true that it is one of our most serious offenses, but you should also know that even if some muggle claims they see a flying car. Most of the muggle populace wouldn't believe it, after all, how many people claim they see a UFO or some weird stuff," Hadrian said

"Where are you going with this conversation Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said,

"It quite simple really even if my brother breaks the statue of secrecy, you can't do anything against him," Hadrian said,

"And why is that," Dumbledore said,

"It's quite simple really headmaster, why my grandfather would already take care of it," Hadrian said

"And how can he do that, there were dozen or even more people that saw the car," Dumbledore said,

"Well there were millions of people in New York during the obscurus incident that happened because of your boyfriend," Hadrian said before stopping to watch Dumbledore's face. Which at the beginning was calm, but now displayed a red shad, with fury, since he said something about his ex-lover. "But the Americans was able to make the muggles forget. So it wouldn't be too hard to do it here in London too and even if most of them already left we can track them down. After all, there are always ways for us to find them," Hadrian said

"What kind of way Mr. Potter," Dumbledore asked,

"Well wouldn't you like to know, so are we done here," Hadrian asked,

"We still need to discuss your brother punishment," Dumbledore said,

"No we don't, you don't have any right to make any judgment or choose my brother punishment if he broke the law outside of this school, are we done here headmaster," Hadrian said.

"We are Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said,

"Come, Thomas," Hadrian said to his brother.

"Have you eat anything yet, Thomas," Hadrian said to his brother after they had left Dumbledore's office.

"No I haven't," Thomas said since he didn't have the appetite to eat this morning during breakfast.

"Well come on then, you need to eat first before going to class," Hadrian said,

"Aren't we already late for our class," Thomas said when he checked the time in his mirror.

"So what, what you're first class," Hadrian ask,

"History of magic," Thomas said,

"Well it's fine then, now come on," Hadrian said to his brother, who seemed to be reluctant at first before he finally relaxed and followed him.

"Where are we going Hadrian," Thomas said to his brother

"The kitchen," Hadrian said,

"Wait... the kitchen, are we even allow to go there," Thomas said, after a couple of seconds trying to digesting his brother word.

"It's fine," Hadrian said to his brother,

They continued to walk in silence, before Hadrian stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit in the hallway. Hadrian started to tickle the pear, and in turn, the pear started to giggle and turn into a large green door handle, revealing the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Master Hadrian is here to see Dobby," the elf said with an exciting voice, after seeing his master enter the kitchens.

"Hello, Dobby can you get me and my brother some food," Hadrian said to his personal elf, Dobby.

"Of course, Dobby can master Hadrian," Dobby said. He then started to prepare food for Hadrian and his brother with the help of the other elf.

"Eat," Hadrian said to his brother, who still didn't look like he wanted to eat. Upon seeing Hadrian nodding towards food, Thomas started eating the food. Hadrian had eaten breakfast with his brother before heading the class and going there separated way.

 **AN; I would like to thanks zara131 for betaing this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is so boring." Hadrian said to his friend who was currently studying for their final exam.

"Well you wouldn't be bored if you studied like us.'' Elenor said.

''Why? Whats the point of me studying really.'' Hadrian said.

''Well you could get a good job and make a good income if you get a good grade.'' One of the Ravenclaws who was at the table with them replied.

''That's all?'' Hadrian said with mockery in his tone

''Well yes there's more to it but that's the most important part.'' The Ravenclaw said oblivious that Hadrian was mocking him.

''Look I should have said this earlier, but you didn't need to reply to what Hadrian said''. Elanor said to the Ravenclaw before Hadrian could say anything more. Since she knows every time Hadrian was with them, especially when they were studying, he would mock them. This has been going on for as long as she knew Hadrian. The reason for this was simple really because while other people would try to study hard to get a good grade, Hadrian didn't need to do it and still got the best grade in his entire year.

''That's harsh Ellie.'' Hadrian said while clutching his heart and pretending to faint.

''No, it's not.'' Elanor said

''Well I'm bored so I'm leaving.'' Hadrian said after a couple of seconds of silence and watching his friend study.

''Then go so you don't disturb those of us who wish to study.'' Elanor said

''Ok, bye guys''. Hadrian said while waving to his friend and walking toward the exit of the library. After leaving the library Hadrian would then wander through the Hogwarts grounds which were quite crowded with people moving from one part of the castle to another. Finally, after just letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go, he arrived at the black lake. Which currently was deserted from anyone, making it more peaceful in his mind. He would sit at the side of the black lake feeling the cold wind that blows from the lake. He would take out a cigarette before lighting it.

''You know smoking is bad for your health''. A girl's voice said from behind Hadrian.

''Really?'' Hadrian asks with sarcastic tone then taking a drag on his cigarette.

''Yes really, it's bad for your health.'' The girl reiterated but this time her voice was next to him. He then turned his head in the direction of the girl's voice. And finally, he would see the girl who has been speaking to him for this last couple of seconds. The girl had dirty blonde hair with silver eyes that were shining with both wonder and awe in everything. But with just seeing her eye's he already knows who he is talking with. The new first year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. The girl from what rumours he heard was eccentric, to say the least, and even though she had only been in Hogwarts for a couple of months she had been bullied by both her year mates and older year housemates. Of course, when he heard this, he made sure to stop this. Now this isn't because he cared about her or anything like that. But because from the moment he spotted her he knew that she held one of the rarest and most sought-after gifts in the world of magic which is the sight.

The sight was something that intrigued both muggle and magical beings everywhere in the world. The sight was one of the rarest gifts of all beings and can be manifested into a muggle or a magical being. It was one of most sought-after gifts of all since if one controlled a person who had the sight, they could be unstoppable. The reason for this was simple since if a person has the sight, they can predict the future, not always accurate since the future always branches from every decision you make, but they were mostly right. And even then, people who have the sight always spoke in riddles or some strange manner, making it much harder for anyone to interpret the future. This is something that no one knows why but many assumed that this was natures doing to create a balance.

Of course, even though a person who had the gift was able to see the future, they didn't care much about their own life. Since a person who has the gift mentally lived in a different plane of existence.

''What are you doing here Luna? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Hadrian asked while exhaling smoke from his mouth.

''I'm here because I wanted to be here.'' Luna said.

''Have they stopped harassing you?'' Hadrian asked wanting to know if his Ravenclaw friend had stopped being bullied.

''Yes, they have, I believe I have to thank you for that''. Luna said.

''Why I didn't do anything.'' Hadrian said to her to test her of the power she has.

''I know it was you who ordered your friends to stop it''. Luna said

''Really and why would I do that? I don't know you.'' Hadrian ask her.

''I know your plan Hadrian and the paths it would take you.'' Luna said without her dreamy tone that she used to speak, but a more serious tone.

''What plan? I'm just an ordinary student with a multi-billion company and the heir to a family who has a net worth in the region of a trillion''. Hadrian said not worried if she knows all of this since it wasn't a secret how rich the potter family is.

''You are no ordinary student or an ordinary businessman Hadrian potter, the descendant of Ignatius Peverell and the heir to the black dragon.'' Luna said this without worry to Hadrian since she could learn all of this by reading a book.

''Really and how can you assume this.'' Hadrian said

''Because I can see the path that will happen if you continue on this road''. Luna said, piquing Hadrian interest since he is quite interested to know if his dream would come to fruition.

''Really, tell me then, would it happen as I imagine it?'' Hadrian asked

''Why are you still smoking?'' Luna asks with her tone changing into her dreamy one.

''What?'' Hadrian said after hearing her change the topic of conversation.

''I said why are you still smoking.'' Luna said

''Because I want to.'' Hadrian said after snapping back into reality seeing that she had already stopped seeing the future by the change in her tone.

''Oh well I think I have to go now, goodbye Hadrian.'' Luna said while waving to him.

After Luna left, Hadrian would be alone again and would continue enjoying the peace and quiet in this place. But because of the quietness of the place, he would eventually feel drowsy and fall asleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he opened his eye's again it was already dark.

''Fuck.'' Hadrian said after he realized that it was already dark and how late it was. The reason why he was freaking out was that tonight he planned to have dinner with Daphne in the room of requirement. And he didn't want to be late to that remembering the last time he was late daphne had almost hurt him. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things in this world but the one thing he was afraid of is an angry Daphne. The reason for this was because she could cut him off from sleeping with her.

''You're late.'' Daphne said to him when he entered the room of requirement.

''Yeah sorry about that.'' Hadrian said with a smile on his face. He tried to reach for her but it seems he couldn't move his body.

''You probably noticed that you can't move your body, Hadrian''. Daphne said from in front of him. "And you probably wondering why I did this, you know that I love you right and I know that you love me, but you seem to forget that, so I'm here to remind you of that''. Daphne said before kissing him. He would return the kiss and before long she would remove the rune that was keeping him in place.

''So Hadrian, did you have anything to do with the missing weasel?'' Daphne asked him after they finished making love. They were currently in a bed that the room provided them with.

''Yeah, why did you know her or something?'' Hadrian said.

''Because it's annoying seeing everyone searching for her so can you just let her go if she is alive or just make her body appears if she's already dead.'' Daphne said

''That's going to be a problem then.'' Hadrian said

''Why what did you do Hadrian?'' Daphne asked

''Well it goes like this.'' Hadrian said to her before telling her of the events that took place a couple of months ago. A couple of months ago one of his runes that he put in the chamber of secrets to alert him if someone that wasn't registered on it enters the place. Activated surprising him since only a parseltongue or someone with Slytherin blood can enter it. He would enter the chamber with a surprised look on his face when he spotted a red-haired girl trying to order around Naga. Of course, Naga would refuse since she can smell no trace of Slytherin blood in her. Finally, since she seemed already bored listening to the girl throwing a tantrum at her, she turned her head to him and asked for his permission to eat the girl. He would agree and she would lunge her head into the girl and eat her.

''So that's how it went." Hadrian said to Daphne who seems to be absorbing what he said.

''But how did the weasly girl enter the chamber? Only a parseltongue and someone with Slytherin blood can enter it and as far as I know the weasly's never married any muggle so they couldn't get their blood from a muggle and they never married someone with Slytherin blood.'' Daphne said to him since even though the Weasly is a light pureblood family who like to preach about equality and joining both their worlds together, they never married any muggle which is weird to him.

''Because of a book.'' Hadrian said to her remembering the book the weasly girl carried and the feeling of darkness he could feel coming from it. He was familiar with a lot of dark artefacts since there are a lot of them in potter castle but the feeling that he got from that book isn't the same feeling he usually gets when he was near any dark artefact since the book feel unnatural like it was holding something that shouldn't be.

''What book?'' Daphne asked sounding curious

''A black diary book that can write by itself.'' Hadrian said to daphne who seems to be amused when she heard that the diary could write by itself. But the amusement on her face disappeared when she noticed that he wasn't amused. The diary other than feeling unnatural also was capable of writing by itself. Something that he discovered when he tried to find out anything from the diary. This didn't freak him out at first since he knew there were many artefacts that could do this. But the feeling of foulness and darkness the book has made him cautious.

It seems that his caution was proven correctly when the book started to ask him about his brother, Voldemort, and the magical world. At the beginning of the questions, it was only innocent ones like what new great inventions wizards and witches have made. But then it started asking personal questions about his brother since he mentioned that his name was Hadrian potter. And the book or whatever was in it assumed that he was close to him. But when he answered its question with the more well-known knowledge, it started to become angry. Finally, since he was pissed that a book was trying to command him, he asked it who the hell it thinks that it was. He would be shocked then when the book answered that it was Tom Riddle. Hadrian would then put the book into one of the safes in Slytherins library to hold until he can give it to his grandfather who probably knows more about it. Since he remembered that the one possessing Quirrel was also Tom Riddle. This would mean that there is two Tom Riddles in the world. This would shock him since even though there are spells and rituals that could duplicate someone no spell or ritual can put you into a book or a spirit like he met when he killed Quirrel.

''Do you know anything about this book.'' Daphne ask

''No.'' Hadrian said

''So how goes your study daph?'' Hadrian asks after a couple of seconds silence.

''You know the usual, what about you? No don't answer that I already know what you're going to say.'' Daphne said

''Why is everyone being mean to me today.'' Hadrian said while hiding his head in a pillow.

''Because we are tired of listening to you mocking us while studying, not everyone is as smart as you Hadrian.'' Daphne said

''Well you are as smart as I am daph.'' Hadrian said

''Sure whatever you say, Hadrian.'' Daphne said snorting in amusement when she heard what her boyfriend said since she knows that she isn't as smart as her fiancée.

''Hey daph I have to ask, why didn't you want to share a compartment during our train ride here.'' Hadrian asks freezing his fiancée with his question since she didn't want to answer that particular question.

''I have other things to do.'' Daphne said

''Really? you know I heard you weren't there because you were angry at me''. Hadrian asked

''Why would I be angry at you Hadrian?'' Daphne said while looking away from him.

''I don't know, Elanor said that you were angry because I was with katya or something like that''. Hadrian said

''I'm not angry or anything like that Hadrian.'' Daphne said

''Good because you didn't need to be angry or anything like that because you know that I only love you.'' Hadrian said

''I know Harry, but it hurts seeing you with other girls other than your sister.'' Daphne said. Stopping Hadrian from saying anything since she used his old name. She was the only person in this entire world that he allowed to call him with his old name. Since that name was something he still holds dear because when he has that name his life was just simple and perfect not like now which is complicated.

''You know it's been a long time since I heard you use my old name Daph.'' Hadrian said with a chuckle, but he stopped when Daphne glared at him with tears in her eye.

''Daph you know that I love you right and would do anything for you, you know this right.'' Hadrian said before continuing when she nodded. ''So I still don't get it why you're angry when I was with other girls since I didn't do anything with them.'' Hadrian said but he was confused when daphne started to get up from the bed.

''I know that harry but it still hurt, I'm supposed to be your fiancée and future wife but you always do this.'' Daphne said

''Do what?''. Hadrian asks feeling confused

''This, every time you go out with girls don't you know how hard it is to see your fiancée being caught in a tabloid going out with other girls.'' Daphne said

''You mean the tabloid that said I was going out with Katya? You know she is my cousin nothing is going on with us if you are concerned.'' Hadrian said

''you may think there isn't anything between you two but I know she is after you.'' Daphne said

''What do you mean? Why would she go after me? She knows that we are engaged, she was there during our engagement party.'' Hadrian said

''I know she was there Hadrian, I still remember that she never left your side during that party." Daphne said

''I didn't do anything with her and I never will.'' Hadrian said

''Maybe you wouldn't, maybe you would, but I know the look on her face then and the look on her face now.'' Daphne said.

''What look?'' Hadrian asks

''The look of a girl that would do anything to get what she wants.'' Daphne said.

''And what would she want that she hasn't had? She is already a princess, so everything is available for her.'' Hadrian said.

''She wants you, Hadrian, don't you see it? She's always wanted to be with you.'' Daphne said.

''Why would she want to be with me?'' Hadrian asks.

''Because you are the perfect husband material. Rich, good looking, and powerful." Daphne said.

''Look Daph, even if what you said is true you know that she will never get me. I only see her as a family and nothing else.'' Hadrian said.

''You can say that now, but you don't know if in the future suddenly you will love her.'' Daphne said.

''I will never love her because I love you.'' Hadrian said while taking Daphne's hand.

''I know that but I'm just afraid that one day you'll leave me harry. I already opened my heart to you and I can't think of losing you.'' Daphne said while sobbing Hadrian pulled her into a hug, she would cry and before long she would fall asleep. He would continue holding her into the night but that night he couldn't sleep so after a couple of hours of just holding his fiancée. He would let her go and would ask the room to provide him with a library so that he can read.

''Morning daph.'' Hadrian said from the desk he was currently at reading his fifth book, he would then move from the desk and go toward daphne to give her a good morning kiss.

''What time is it?'' Daphne asks still feeling a little bit sleepy.

''It's five.'' Hadrian said after casting a spell to find out what time it is.

''It still that early? I think I'm going back to sleep.'' Daphne said burying her face into the pillow while saying that.

''Come on daph, it's already morning and I already brought you're favourite food.'' Hadrian said.

''Really?'' Daphne said.

''Yes.'' Hadrian said while pointing to the tray of food that was next to her sleeping head.

''Is that what I think?'' Daphne said while pointing to one of the food in the tray.

''Yup.'' Hadrian said

''You know what maybe I don't need to sleep after all.'' Daphne said.

''That a girl.'' Hadrian said while smiling at seeing daphne starting to eat.

''Did you sleep Hadrian?'' Daphne asks seeing the state of his clothes and the pile of books.

''No.'' Hadrian said.

''Why, didn't sleeping with me usually make you sleep better?'' Daphne asked with confusion written on her face.

''I have a lot to think about last night.'' Hadrian said.

''So, when you're done eating just take a shower here since I already got your clothes.'' Hadrian said while pointing to Daphne's clothes.

''Did you go into my dorm or did you ask dobby.'' Daphne asked

''Dobby of course, you think I would go into your room without you being there daph? that hurts to know that you didn't trust your fiancée.'' Hadrian said while trying to look hurt but it seems his joke didn't make it to her since she seems to be worried about him.

''You don't need to be looking so worried daph I'm fine.'' Hadrian said.

''It's my job to be worried about you Hadrian.'' Daphne said

''Look you don't need to be too worried about me since I'm going to just drink some potion to refresh myself.'' Hadrian said.

''You know drinking too much potion could be dangerous Hadrian.'' Daphne said.

''I know that's why I don't drink them often but since today is our exam, I think I need it.'' Hadrian said to daphne trying to placate her. He knows that she was worried about him since potion addiction is quite a serious problem in the magical world since everyone can make it. And it didn't help that some magical schools first lesson about potions is a cheering potion which you can claim to be a drug. But unlike regular drugs that the muggles use, potions didn't hurt the body and didn't have a long-lasting effect.

''I guess it's fine then but if you drink too much, I made sure that you wouldn't sleep in the bed.'' Daphne said

''Don't worry daph I'm not going to drink too much.'' Hadrian said

''Good so are you going to join me in the shower?'' Daphne asked while taking off her clothes, making Hadrian focus onto her perfect body or what he likes to call the body of a goddess in mortal form. And he wasn't lying when he said this since daphne is like every man's wet dream. With both a perfect figure good heritage and being smart. She was the total package if he says so himself.

''No, I want to finish this book first.'' Hadrian said making daphne raise one of her eyebrows since he usually joins her in the shower.

''Well that's new.'' Daphne said making Hadrian chuckle. After that Hadrian would wait for daphne to finish her shower. She finished her shower faster than usual probably because he hadn't joined her. They would then walk together toward the great hall to meet their friend but knowing their friends would arrive much later than them.

When they arrived in the great hall it was almost deserted with only a few students already being there. This was to be expected since many of the student still probably in their dorm either sleeping or studying for the exam. With only a few student in the greath hall this would give them a little more privacy than usual since the Hogwarts gossip mill likes to talk about them. Which isn't surprising since both he and daphne were quite popular in Hogwarts, the only people that have more gossip in Hogwarts than them was his brother. But that was quite expected since his brother was the supposed saviour of magical Britain.

''Hadrian.'' Thomas said to his brother who is currently eating. He was quite nervous walking to the Slytherin table since their houses hated each other. But since it was quite early there were only a couple of people in the great hall.

''Thomas, why are you here?'' Hadrian said to his brother who was standing in front of his and daphne's seat. He knows that some of the Slytherin at the Slytherin table were preparing to defend him if his brother attacked. He also was able to see some of the Gryffindor was preparing to back his brother if he attacks Thomas. While the other houses will probably just watch as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor fought each other. But he can see some of the other houses also preparing to defend him if his brother or some of the other Gryffindor attack him.

''I'm just here to say good morning''. Thomas said with nervousness in his voice since he can see that the Slytherin at the table other than his brother and his brother's girlfriend are preparing for something.

''That's all?'' Hadrian asked with a raised brow not caring if the Gryffindor attacked him and if his brother is nervous from the look he is getting from the Slytherin.

''Yeah.'' Thomas said

''That nice of you, but it's quite curious why you did this since you never once greeted me in the morning''. Hadrian said

''Well it just you were always surrounded by your friends and so I didn't want to bother any of your friends.'' Thomas said since it was the truth but there were other reasons to this like that in his first years, he believed what most upper Gryffindor said about Slytherin being evil and his brother being the evilest of them all.

''Hmm that is a good excuse.'' Hadrian said after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

''Finally, it's over''. Scream junior after they finish their owls.

''you know it wasn't that hard''. Hadrian said to his friend who seems happy that he didn't need to study for his o.w.l.s anymore.

''fuck you, Hadrian''. Junior said while giving him the middle finger.

''what it's true it easy, hell I didn't need to study to do it''. Hadrian said to junior who continue to give him the middle finger.

''hey let's go to Hogsmead''. Hadrian said suddenly to his friend.

''And what are we going to do in Hogsmead''. Daphne said.

''I don't know but it beat being bored in here''. Hadrian said

''well he is right but there barely anything in Hogsmead that interest me anymore''. Junior said

''why don't we go to London rather than Hogsmead''. Elizabeth said suddenly startling Hadrian who didn't notice her and their other friend's arrival.

''that a good idea actually''. Oliver said

''where do you guys come from''. Hadrian said after managing to catch his breath.

''We just come off our transfiguration test''. Elizabeth said while wrapping her arm into his left arm since his right hand was wrapped around daphne hip.

''so what is your decision about going to London''. Oliver said

''yeah why not I wanted to get drunk anyway''. Junior said. The other would agree to go to London too but they didn't agree to Junior proposition of being drunk.

''yeah were not going to get drunk since we need to be back here during the end of years feast''. Hadrian said to Junior who become depressed in hearing that they would get drunk.

''and how do you guys expected us to go to London since we couldn't just ask the teacher to let us go there went tonight is our last night in here''. Damien said

''well that's easy actually''. Hadrian said

''really and how do you suggest we go out of Hogwarts one of the most protected places in the entire magical world''. Damien asks. Hadrian, of course, expected this question from Damien since he is one of his friends that never ditch school with him but even if his other friend has a ditch to school with him they wouldn't know this one.

'' do you know how much secret passage this school has''.

''I know some of them and I also know most of them have rune engraved in it that would tell the headmaster if someone uses it''. Damien said since he knows many students assumed that if they use the secret passage the teacher wouldn't know while in truth most of the teaching staff already know about them since most of them were also student of this school. The only reason the didn't close any of the secret passage was because the headmaster, now he didn't know what the headmaster intention with letting those passages stay open but he know the headmaster monitor them since went he go to one of the passages he was able to found a rune that would tell the headmaster the person who is using it.

''well were not going to use any of them''.

''then how do we leave the ground''. Damien asks curious to his answer but he can only guest his answers like a secret passage form Slytherin chamber or something else since Hadrian knows more about the castle than what a mere student should.

''there is other way to leave this castle that is more interesting than using those passage''. Hadrian said

''if you say so, Hadrian''. Damien said

''so do you want to go now or do you want to change your clothes first''? Hadrian ask.

''I think we should change our clothes first before going''. Elizabeth said all of their friends agree to what she said since they didn't want to go to the muggle part of London using their wizarding clothing which hasn't been in fashion for centuries.

''fine meet me in the Whomping Willow in thirty minuted''. Hadrian said while walking away from his friend.

''And where are you going Hadrian''. Oliver ask

''the kitchen I'm hungry''. Hadrian said making his friend sweat drop to his answer but they sweat drop more went junior and Oliver also join him to go to the kitchen.

Thirty-minute later Hadrian, junior and Oliver would wait for their other friend near the Whomping Willow. They have changed their clothing form there Hogwarts one to a more casual one. Their shirt even though it was casual was made form some of the best material the wizarding world has to offer since it was made form arcamantula silk. Hadrian was wearing a dragonhide skin jacket over his shirt while he is wearing jeans and a boot made form naga skin. Oliver and junior were only wearing a shirt and jacket made form arcamantula silk.

''finally''. Junior said while throwing his cigarettes that he is smocking while waiting for their friend to arrive. Their friend like them has changed their clothing to more casual clothing rather than their Hogwarts robes.

''so should we get going now''? Edward said

''sure follow me''. Hadrian said while walking toward the Whomping Willow his friend would follow him but in a bit distant since they fear the tree attack them but they still curious as to why their friend didn't seem to be afraid to be near the tree.

''where is it where is it, ah here it is''. Hadrian said confusing his friend since he seems to be looking for something. They were then shocked went suddenly the willow tree who always moving suddenly stop.

''come on we don't have all days''. Hadrian said to his friend while motioning them to enter a staircase that was in the base of the willow tree. They would after walking in the hallway that was beneath the willow tree would cast Lumos to grant them light. They would continue walking until they were able to walk toward a staircase and brought them to a house.

''is we are where I think we are''. Junior said with fear in his voice since if he is right than he is somewhere he didn't want to be.

''yup we are in the shrieking shack''. Hadrian said casually to his friend

''what''.

''why the fuck are we here''.

''Daph protect me''. Junior said while hiding behind daphne making his friend sweat drop to seeing their sadistic friend hiding behind daphne.

''get your hand off me junior before I cut them''. Daphne said with a cold voice since she didn't allow anyone to touch her expect for Hadrian and her family. junior would let go of daphne like his arm in fire since he knows she isn't joking. He remembers the last time someone try to touch her without her permission let's just say that person who rather he is dead now.

''Why the hell are you so scare of being here junior''. Hadrian asks with curiosity since it isn't every day he sees his causing acting this way.

''I'm scared of ghost and this place is to supposed to be haunted by a dangerous ghost''. Junior said with a sweatdrop this isn't the answer they wanted to hear but they supposed they expected it to be along this line.

''Why, we been in Hogwarts for years and they're a lot of ghosts there''. Hadrian asks while screeching his head trying to figure out why he is afraid went he has been living in Hogwarts where there were dozens of ghosts and he didn't seem to be afraid of them.

''I am not afraid of the ghost that shows themselves but I am afraid of the ghost that didn't show themselves''. Junior said

''yeah I still don't get why you scared of them''. Hadrian said since for him there are other scarier being than a ghost in this world like the dementor, banshee, inferi and other dark creature and that is only talking about the creature that was known. The unknown is much dangerous especially the ancient being that inhabited this world. Now that was something that he truly fears since even with his power he couldn't match any of this being. He even couldn't match them in his wealth since they have more wealth than the world know.

The worse thing about the ancient being is that no one truly knows if they still existed since they didn't interact with the world. Even him with his family connection and power only know a couple of them and that only because they were his family allies and because of the two of this being is bound to their duty. But at least he can at least be at peace since he knows most of this being didn't care about the world anymore.

''well because they are scary''. Junior said

''yeah still don't get it''. Hadrian said

''well whatever now can we hurry and get out of here''. Junior said

''sure''. Hadrian said while talking out there portkey which is an old shoe.

''hold on''. Hadrian said to his friend after they touch the portkey. The portkey would take them into his family apartment complex in London.

''so why are we in your family apartment Hadrian''. Oliver asks after seeing where they were currently at.

''well we are in London so I believe why wouldn't we want to go in styles''. Hadrian said while motioning his friend to follow him to his family garage.

''choose any car you want''. Hadrian said to his friend after they arrived in the garage. The place was filled with cars both new and old. His grandfather was a known collector of car and even though he has his own car brand and companies he never really much care for any of it as long as it gives him a profit. But his grandfather's hobby in his car was a great way to brag to people how rich he is.

''any car''. Junior said while eyeing one of the Lambo in the garage.

''yeah''. Hadrian said not caring for his grandfather car collection since there is protective charm in over all of the car making it almost indestructible.

''well I'm choosing this then''. Junior said while entering the Lambo that he had been eyeing. His other friend would also choose their own car or even some of the bike in the garage. He would like some of his friends would choose a bike rather than a car the bike he chooses was a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11

''So where are we going''. Oliver ask form next to him since he also chooses a bike a red Ducati supermono.

''what about going to Camelot''. Hadrian ask

''now that I am talking about''. Junior said feeling satisfied at hearing that they are going to Camelot one of the exclusive restaurants and pubs in magical Britain.

''remember we need to be back during the end of the year's feast''. Hadrian said to his friend while lowering his visor.

They would then leave his family garage and would ride to the outskirt of London since the place that they are going is located in there. During the ride, many people would notice them since they were driving above the speed limit and even some cops would try to get them to pull over. But they wouldn't able to do it since they would speed past the cop's car making the cops chase after them. Until they truly lost the cops. They would continue there journey and finally arrived at their destination. Their destination was an old-world war two bunker that was remade into one of magical Britain restaurant and pub.

The place was richly decorated something that isn't surprising since this is one of the most exclusive restaurants and pubs in magical Britain not to mention that the owner of this place was a vain person. They would after arriving and parking their vehicle would be lead into one of the private dining rooms that the place provided. Something that makes more popular with magical Britain high society very please since they could conduct their business without the fear of it being known to the public.

''so what do you guys wanted to eat''. Hadrian ask his friend who is currently like him was reading the menu.

''I'l have the sirloin steak with mash potatoes and would like to drink the gin''. Elizabeth said there isn't a waitress or waiter in their table since this place didn't use them because like other establishments in the magical world they use house-elf to do most of the job that the human would do. His other friend would also order their food and while waiting for their food to arrive they have small talk.

''well that was good''. Junior said to his friend who all nodded to his statement since they too agreed that the food was good.

''so what are we gonna do next''. Junior asks his friend who all shrug their shoulder not knowing what they are going to do next.

''We still have a couple more hours until the feast so what do you guys want to do next''. Oliver said

''I need to go to knockturn alley''. Damien said raising the eyebrows of some his friend since it wasn't every day someone wanted to go to one of the biggest dark markets in magical Britain. Knoctrum alley was a place notorious with their dealing in dark and forbidden knowledge and artifact. It was built the same time as Diagon alley but while Diagon alley was open to everyone and have a welcoming feeling to it. knockturn alley was the opposites to it since only dark wizard and witches, creature and other unholy beings would go to knockturn alley.

''why do you need to go to knockturn alley aren't going to Potterville a better choice''. Oliver asks since most thing that was sold in knockturn alley almost always was sold also at Potterville.

''becouse why I wanted isn't there''. Damien said

''so we are going to knockturn alley, this going to be fun, let's go''. Junior said while downing his fifth beer before walking away from their tables.

''junior we are not going to use the car or bike to go to knockturn alleys''. Hadrian said to his friend who would stop walking and would return to their tables.

''then how are we going to go there''. Junior ask

''we are going to use the floo network since I didn't want any of the girls going to knockturn alleys''. Hadrian said. The reason why he didn't want to let any of his girl's friend to go there was that the place isn't a place for any woman to go.

''where is the fireplace in this place''. Junior ask since even though he had only been drinking beer he was already tipsy.

''there''. Hadrian said while pointing behind them where there suddenly was a fireplace.

''it wasn't there before right''. Junior asks his friend who also seems a bit shock at seeing the fireplace suddenly being there.

''yes it wasn't there before''. Oliver said with shock in his voice.

''well it wasn't there before because you didn't ask for it''. Hadrian said to his friend who would turn their head into his direction silently asking him to elaborate further to what he said.

''the private room in this place was design to be like the room requirement''. Hadrian said to his friend much to their shock since they couldn't believe someone was able to figure out the inner working of the room of requirement. The room of requirement could be said to be one of the complex feats of magic since the room could change to anything the user wanted.

''how''. Oliver asks sounding unsure since he just heard that someone was able to replicate the room of requirement power. In the long history of magical Britain there were many students and even teacher that try to replicate the ability of the room but every one of them failed and now hearing that someone was able to replicate seems impossible and only being used in a restaurant seems a little below what the person who can do this suppose to do. But then again his family has served the potter family form centuries and he knows from his family history that the potter family uses to work in the light.

But now they only work in the shadow pulling their string and manipulating even to go into their favor. The potter family has been for the last centuries destroy most of the knowledge about their family form the muggle world. He didn't know why they did this since the potter has been apart some of the most important even in shaping this world today. So went he heard that the person who created this place was able to replicate the ability of the room he shouldn't be to shock.

''easy she was Ravenclaw apprentice''. Hadrian said shocking his friend again to heard that the one who owned this place was Ravenclaw's own apprentice.

''impossible if she is Ravenclaw apprentice then she must be hundred or even a thousand years old''. Damien said sounding unsure of himself after hearing that the person who created this room was Ravenclaw's own apprentice something that seems almost impossible.

''there is nothing that is impossible in our world Damien''. Hadrian said to his friend, who still trying to process what he just told them. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't shocked at first at knowing that there were out there much older and powerful than people today. But he was able to get over it faster than his friend since he has seen many impossible things in his years alive.

''so if you all already over your shock can we get going''. Hadrian said a couple second since in his mind they already have enough time to process everything that he has told them.

''Yeah, let's go''. Damien said still shock about what he has been told but able to hold it in him.

''good, bye Daph''. Hadrian said to his girlfriend who is also still shocked at hearing everything that he has told them.

''knockturn alleys''. Hadrian said aloud while grabbing hold of the floo powder.

Hadrian would be the first one to arrive in knockturn before his friend joins him in the next couple of seconds.

''where do you want to go Damien''. Junior said while glaring at anyone that was looking at them. The place like usual isn't that crowded but the couple of people that pass them isn't the kind of person you wanted to meet. Damien didn't answer him instead opting to walk toward his destination, they would walk quite deeply into knocturn alley and would pass some unsavory character but they mostly stay out of their way. They would finally arrive in their destination a run-down store that didn't have any sign in it. After arriving there they would enter the place and unlike the front of the store the inside isn't that bad with only some of the place having dust and some rack destroys.

''Mr. Mortem how may I be of service to you today''. An elderly man said with a raspy voice, the man looks very old with him not having any hair left on his head and his eye has turned white making it seems that he has lost his vision. But went he saw the old man he knows this isn't just any ordinary old man who didn't have his eyesight anymore. He was able to deduce this since he was able to feel the small magic pulse that resounded in this place. He could be wrong and it could be just the stuff in here that giving it but he was still sure it was the old man since the old man seems to know who was in front of him without asking. Not to mention the feeling the old man give was unnerving to him.

''I needed something that you only have''. Damien said with a serious undertone this isn't something that really interests his friend since Damien was always the most serious of their group.

''And what do I have that would interest you today''.

''I needed a book''.

''There are many books in this place Mr Mortem which one of them that you are interested in''.

''I needed the journal of Mithridates VI especially the journal during his early lives during his exiled''. Damien said making Hadrian raised his eyebrow since his friend just wanted a journal that was probably already inside the potter family library. It wasn't a huge secret during the thousand of years the potter have served in both the roman and British military. That they have other than hoarded gold, jewels, and other precious things, they have also hoarded knowledge form their defeated enemy from around the world. And they didn't just only hoard magical knowledge since they also hoarded the knowledge form the muggle they have defeated.

''that is quite a rare thing you have to ask for since as you are probably known after his death every knowledge that Mithridates VI have was taken to Rome after he was defeated to be copied''. The old man said while looking at him. This just proved his theory that the old man was the one that was giving out the small magic bout that he was able to feels. This would make him more alert and cautious of the old man since if he is doing what he is thinking that he was doing this make him more dangerous. The old man was giving out a small dose of his magic to the entire store since he was using this to see. This was a hard thing to master. The reason it was so hard to master was that because the wizard and witches that do this must have a perfect control of their magic. They would release a small dose of their magic into their surrounding area and went it return to their body they were able to create an image of their surroundings are. This would in simpler words act like a bat echolocation but instead of releasing sound they would release their magic.

''I know the book was hard to find but I also know that you have that particular book here''.

''and how could you assumed that and even if I have that book why would I sell it to you''. The old man said with a smirk.

''I can pay you a thousand galleon for it right know''. Damien said while dropping a sack of galleon into the counter.

''This is quite a lot of galleon for you to carry around''. The old man said while caressing the galleon in his counter.

''I don't care, now would you sell me the book''.

''Why are you so interested in that book, there are other books that are more interesting than that book''. The old man said.

'' my reason is my own, now would you sell it''. Damien said

''of course''. The old man said while pointing his hand into one of the bookshelves that was lining the store, a book would then fly toward the old man's hand.

''This is the book you are looking for right''.

''yes, thank you''. Damien said before taking the book from the old man and leaving the place. They would leave the place and would walk toward the nearest floo place in knockturn alleys and would use it to return to their restaurant. They would then after meeting there other friends in their restaurant would then exited the place and into their vehicle.

''wait aren't you to pay for our meal''. Elizabeth asks while hanging into his left arm again with daphne taking his right arm. He already feels that his right arm is almost frozen since Daphne has been releasing her magic into it.

''Just put it in my tab''. Hadrian said at loud knowing that the house-elf that works in this place hear him.

''well that convenient''. Elizabeth said

They would after driving back into his family apartment would then use another portkey to take them back into Hogwarts. After arriving in Hogwarts they then would change their clothing into their Hogwarts one. They would be the last one to arrive in the great hall and would be stare at went they enter it. The feast like usual was boring and went finally it was over they would be the first one to leave the great hall.

 **English isn't my first language and I don't have any beta but if you are interested in doing it just pm me.**


	13. Chapter 13

''so Hadrian are you really going to spend your holiday with your brother and his family''. Elizabeth ask during their train ride home. They have been spending a better part of fifteen minute in silence before Elizabeth speak. The reason to this was simple they were all still tired after they little trip to London and after the tongue lashing they got form Mcgonagall for being late for the closing feast. Of course like usual they were able to leave scot free since they are able to lie to her by saying they oversleep since they were still tired form the exam.

''yeah''. Hadrian said. His birth parent James and Lily have invited him to go to a holiday with them and a couple of their friend who would also bring their family. He would usually rejected their offer since this isn't the first time they tried to have him join their family again by asking him to join them do something. But this time he accepted since his little sister ask him to do it and like usual he never could refused his sister for anything she want.

''So what are you doing with them''. Elizabeth ask with clear interest in her voice

''They are going to do a world tour''. Hadrian said with a shrug of his shoulder not really caring about it.

''Really now are they going to travel to both world or only one of them''. Elizabeth ask

''Both of them''. Hadrian said

''What country would you go first''. Elizabeth ask. Making daphne tighten her hold probably because she know that there is a large change that Elizabeth suddenly would appear during his holiday.

''France''. Hadrian said

''Really now, that really suprising since I'm also going to go to France for the holiday''. Elizabeth said

''Really''.

''Yeah since dad also some unfinish bussines there we should defenitly meet up during your stay there''. Elizabeth said eagerly making daphne hold on him tightening.

''Do you already know who will join you for this holiday Hadrian''. Oliver ask trying to distract Daphne from trying to kill his twin sister and by the look of it. it seems to work since Daphne lessen both her glare and hold on his friend. Who look thankfull in his direction since he was able to distract her.

''Yeah youre not gonna belive it it's going to be the Weasel family and the Granger''. Hadrian said to his friend who all raise there brow.

''Youre kidding right''. Oliver ask thingking how can the weasel family afford to travel the world while they even can buy their children new stuff.

''No''.

''How do they even afford doing it''.

''I have no idea probably Lily and James going to foot the bill for everything''.

''And what about the granger parent''.

''What about them''.

''Well her parent is muggle right and you know that not every place in our world welcome those''. Oliver said. Making him remember his lesson about the places in the magical world that didn't welcome muggle. The reason to this was simple even if it already thousand of years and even with many muggle already forgetting it. The magical world still remember the time where muggle hunted them, And even to this day many still wish for there vengeance.

''I know that's why were not going there and would only go to the place where they are welcome''. Hadrian said

''I have a question have you parent already prepare the Granger parent muggle card''. Edward ask. The muggle card was something all muggle that wanted to visited the magical world have to have. Since the card acted as their id went they went to the magical world. The card was mostly use by parent of a magical child so they be able to go here or for the spouse of a magical being who is a muggle.

''I have no idea but they probably already prepare the card''.

''Qell hope you have a good holiday with your brother parent but I would assumed that this years holiday would be terrible for you''. Junior said

''Not really since went we go to the America im going to spend my time there with this girl''. Hadrian said while pointing to Daphne.

''Don't forget that you will be spending your time in France with me''. Elizabeth said while ignoring the glare that Daphne send her went she heard what she said.

''yeah, so what about the rest of your guys where would you go during your holiday''. Hadrian ask his friend who mostly say they would staying at home or going to their family house in the country.

''I'm going to the dark land''. Damien said

''I probably heard this wrong but did you say youre going to the dark land''. Edward said with shock evident his voice something that was mirror by the other member of the comparthment.

''your not wrong''. Damien said. The dark land like it's name suggested was a dark and terrible place fill with creature and being born form darkness. The place was always in perpetual darkness with no mortal being able to survived there longer than a day. Many dark wizard try to live there to learn form the many ancient ruin that dotted the land that was build by ancient wizard and magical being before the land turn againt them but none of them was able to learn any significant thing before they flee form that place. Many dark wizard and even dark lord would also try to subjected the creature there since the creature that live there make the perfect soldier. But none was able to survive or even if they did they never try again the biggest example would be Voldemorth. The latest dark lord of this world like his predecessor would also try to learn and subjected the creature of the dark land. But also like his predecessor he would failed.

''why would you want to go there Damien''. Hadrian said with worried in his voice something that was quite rare especially if it was about Damien. He know his friend wasn't someone he should be worried about since he know Damien can protect himselves better than any of his friend form his age group. But going to the dark even with all of Damien knowledge in the dark art was like a death sentence.

''I needed an ingredient for one of my potion that was native to the dark land''. Damien said making his friend sweat drop on the reason why he wanted to go there. They should have expected this kind of answear since the only think Damien care about was his potion and learning the mortem family magic. Hell the only reason Damien would probably married was only so that he can continue his family line.

''Isn't there is some place that sell it''. Hadrian ask his friend not really wanting him to sacrifice his life just for a potion ingredient.

''There is a place that sell it but it's to expensive''. Damien said

''How expensive''. Hadrian ask.

''the place didn't take payment in money but something else''. Damien said making Hadrian think of the few place that he know that didn't take money for payment. He of course some of the place that do this since sometime he would go there to buy stuff.

''Do I know about of this shop''. Hadrian ask

''No you probably wouldn't know this one''. Damien said

''Do you already know what the payment is''. Hadrian ask

''I did and it's a price that I wouldn't be willing to pay''. Damien said

''What kind of potion that you are making that require such ingredient Damien''. Hadrian ask

''It's one of the potion Mithradites created''. Damien said

''that explain it''. Hadrian said knowing his friend love of exotic and rare potion and there isn't any potion rare than the potion that Mithradites created.

''So went are you gonna go there are you already prepare yourselves Damien''. Junior ask with excitement in his voice something that wasn't mirror by the other people in the compartment since they were all still worried for what Damien about to do.

''Im going there a week form now and I already prepare myselves for this''. Damien said with confindence in his voice something that still hasn't make the people in the compartment relived.

''Maybe I should join you then Damien''. Junior said

''You can do what ever you want junior''. Hadrian said not really caring if his cousin would join Damien going to the dark land knowing that he would probably do it himselves even if Damien didn't go there. The rest of the train ride would be spend talking about Damien journey and all of his preparation for going there. Finally after a couple of hours the train stop and they started preparing to leave the place.

''So are you going to miss me Hadrian''. Elizabeth said went he accompanied his friend to meet their parent who like usual was waiting together.

''Probably but then again we are going to meet again in france''. Hadrian said while trying to maintaining his cool with daphne started to freeze his hand.

''Well that's true see you in France then Hadrian''. Elizabeth said before joining her parent and friend.

''Are you going to really meet her in France''. Daphne said while they were walking toward his family who surprisingly was standing next to his brother and his brother family.

''Probably Rose has mentioned that she miss seeing her big sister Elizabeth''. Hadrian said to Daphne who still frown since she know that her fiancée will probably meet one of the woman that was after his hearth without her to make sure he remember who he belong to. This wasn't because she didn't trust him or anything but because went it came to woman and the matter of love he was an idiot. Sure one of the reason why she loves him so much was because of it but sometimes it become over bearing went he let other girl in.

Of course it help a little that any girl that want to get to close to him have to be close to his little sister since he didn't want any girl that his sister didn't want. The problem now was that two of her biggest rival was close to his sister not as close as her of course. But they are close making them a big problem for her. Since form all of the other girls they are the one who has the biggest change on gaining in him.

''Here we are Daph''. Hadrian said snapping Daphne out of her musing. She would smilled went she saw her boyfriend greeting her family like they were his own which was technically true since they were going to be married.

''Hey Rosy do you miss me''. Hadrian said while hugging his little sister who was happy to have her favorite person back.

''I did big brother what about you did you miss me''. Rose said while still hughing his brother not really interested in letting him go.

''of course I did after all I have only one sister''. Hadrian said to the delight of his little sister.

''Are you going to let me go Rose since I have to still greet your parents''. Hadrian said

''No''. rose said stubbornly no willing to let go of her brother who she hasn't seen in months.

''come on Rosy I still need to greet your parent and aren't you going to greet Daphne''. Hadrian said making his little sister think on it for a bit. Before releashing him and then greeting daphne but it didn't take long before she latched into him again. Knowing that he couldn't really do anything he would greet his sister parent while his sister was holding his hand.

''James, Lily''. Hadrian said while shacking their hand.

''Hadrian''. james said

''Harry''. Lily said

''My name isn't Harry anymore''. Hadrian said with annoyance in his tone it wasn't because he hated the name or anything since those close to him sometimes call him that or to teased him. He just didn't want to hear it form his former parent since for him they didn't have any right to say it.

''yes sorry''. Lily said while trying to hold herselves back form hugging his eldest son like his son girlfriend mother do to him. She knows that if she did that his son would try to further himselves apart form her and his family. Went she saw that other woman hug her son and him calling her mother she almost cry. She know of course that they couldn't be a real family not with all with the time they have lost. But she was hoping that he would one day accepted her back again as his mother.

''So tell me what time should we meet up in the airport''. Hadrian ask james. Thingking that they would use the muggle transpotation method to travel since it was more comfortable.

''We are not using plane for our vacation''. James said. Suprising Hadrian that they wouldn't use plane to travel the world since they are going to bring muggle along with them.

''Were not using plane so are we going use an international portkey''. Hadrian ask thingking that they would use international portkey which is cheaper than an plane but more uncomfortable.

''No, we are going use an Rv''. James said with excitement in his voice with the prospect of traveling the world in an Rv something that he has been thingking about since he spotted one of them during his visit to the Us.

''Youre kidding right''. Hadrian said thingking that James was kidding since who would want to travel the world using an Rv.

''Nope, don't worry about it Hadrian were not gonna use any ordinary Rv since Arthur and I already modified it''. James said still with excitement and pride in his voice for what he did to that Rv.

''Sure, so are you gonna pick me up or should we meet up tomorrow''. Hadrian ask

''We are going to pick you up''. Lily said before James can say anything.

''I will be staying in potter castle you still remember where it is right''. Hadrian ask while looking toward james who seems nervous going to his old home.

''Yes I still remember where it is''. James said

''Good see you tomorrow Rosy''. Hadrian said before hugging his sister and then saying his goodbye to his sister parent. It didn't take long after he separated form his sister and his sister family that he found the nearest apparition point and would then apparete to his home. Like usual went he arrive there it wasn't directly into the castle but to the castle fron gates where the guard reside. The reason for this was because of the castle ward that prevent any one to apparated inside it except the lord of the castle which is his grandfather

The guard would after checking him would allow him to enter the castle why they did this even though they already know him. Was because they fear that an imposter would enter the castle since a good metamorphmagus would be able to change the look to any one not to mention the many other way someone can change their appearance using potion, spell and magical artefact.

Like usual after he went home he didn't go straight into the castle but instead he would go down into the Potter family crypth.

''Hello grandmother''. Hadrian said infront his grandmother tomb. It was tradition that every Potter member even those by married and adoption be buried under the family castle. The reason for this was to strengthen the castle ward since blood was one of the most effective way to maintain the castle ward. It was with these reason why form the first generation of Potter that went to Britannia all the way to his grandmother was buried beneath the castle. The tomb streatch deep into the castle structure and was protected with many rune, that would curse anyone who would disturbed it.

Hadrian would always do this everytime he go to Potter castle since even though there is a magical painting of his grandmother. It wasn't the same for him since a magical painting was only a memory of someone. He would then started talking about what he has been doing and other stuff, he never really know why but he would always talk went he was in front of his grandmother grave.

''I will be leaving tomorrow grandmother since I would be going to do a world tour with James and Lily''. Hadrian said before leaving the tomb. After leaving his family crypts he would then go to his room to take a shower before sleeping again.

''Hadrian potter sir, former master James and mistress Lily have arrive sir''. Dobby said while shacking him so that he could wake up.

''What time is it''. Hadrian said before looking at his watch.

''When did they arrived''. Hadrian ask dobby while stretching his body since he overslept again.

''They arrive about five minute ago Hadrian potter sir''. Dobby said

''Have you give them any refreshment''. Hadrian said while walking toward his bedroom so that he can take a shower.

''Podkey has already give them some Hadrian potter sir''. Dobby said

''Good can you send my luggage to where they are dobby and tell them I would be down there in a couple of minute''. Hadrian said before entering his shower. About ten minute later he would leave his room after he finish showering, he was now wearing a metalica t shirt with a jacket made form naga skin and a booth also made by his pet bassilik skin.

''I hope I didn't make you wait to long''. Hadrian said to the people who was currently waiting for him in one of the castle many waiting room.

''No it's fine Hadrian''. lily said

''Hey Rosy''. Hadrian said went his sister hug him. His sister would after releasing him would drag him to one of the chair before forcing to seat there while seat in his lap.

''where James, Thomas and Thomas friend''. Hadrian ask went he noticed that his brother girl friend and one of the weasel was missing while the other weasel look the room in awe. It wasn't really suprising why they would do this since even though they were only inside the waiting room the furniture and design of the place would probably make a lot of place seems tame.

''James is in the crypts while Thomas and his friend are exploring the castle''. Lily said. It would a couple minute later that James would return after visiting his mother cypts. Went he return it look like a huge weight have been lifted form his shoulder. He couldn't really say why but only guest that going to his mother grave after all this years would help bring him closure after all this time. Since there is a small change that James blame himselves for his mother dead.

''So how long are we planning to wait for Thomas''. Hadrian ask both James and Lily who shrug their shoulder not knowing how much longer they have to wait for their son and his friend to come back.

''Well they are exploring the house so maybe a couple more minute''. James said

''If they going to truly explored this castle it would take them at least a week''. Hadrian said with sarcastic tone knowing with how big the castle was and that was only the castle proper the crypth was much bigger.

''I search for them''. Lily said knowing that if her other son didn't return soon then his oldest son would feel irritated and could make him decided that he didn't want to go with them.

''No you wouldn't able to find them let me do it expecto patronus''. Hadrian said before a silver crow suddenly materialise.

''Fine my brother and his friend''. Hadrian said to the crow who would fly off in search of his brother and his friend.

''You can do the patronus charm''. Lily said with pride and awe in his voice since her older child was able to cast one of the hardest spell to learn not to mention he was able to have an corporal version of it.

''Yeah it wasn't really a big deal''. Hadrian said not really since it wasn't really a big deal to do it.

''It wasn't a big deal you can cast a patronus charm one of the most hardest charm you can learn in your age Hadrian not many people in your age can say the same thing''. Lily said trying to have her oldest son accepted what he was accomplish was something greath. But if she truly think about it casting a patronus charm pale in comparison to some of the thing that he already done.

''Sure whatever you say''. Hadrian said

''Man this place is huge''. Ron Weasley said went they arrived back into the waiting place.

''You right Ron I mean this place is huge I still can believe the size of the libabry alone I think it's even bigger than the Hogwart one not to mention the private zoo this place have I think if we bring Hagrid there he probably wouldn't want to leave again I mean have you seen all the animal there''. Hermione said with awe and wonder in her voice. She couldn't believe a place like this existed in this world, she woud gladly live in this place for the rest of her life just to learn all the thing this place have.

''I really glad that someone appreciated the zoo in this place since I work hard to acquire some the animal that reside there now''. Hadrian said to the bushy hair girl name granger who seems shock to what she just hear.

''what you gather the animal in the zoo''. Hermione said with shock in her voice since it would take a lot of fortune and time to gather all the animal there.

''well not all of them since my grandparent are the one who created the place and gather most of the animal I only mostly acquire the more exotic one''. Hadrian said remembering the time went his grandfather told him about the zoo in this place. His grandfather told him that his grandmother love animal especially the magical kind so much that she created a private zoo for the animal she gather. Sure some of the animal his grandmother gather isn't what you say legal or even cheap to acquire but since his grandfather love her so much that it doesn't really matter for him. After his grandmother passing his grandfather would honour her by maintaining and acquiring more animal for her zoo. Something that would passes onto him since also started gathering animal for the zoo.

''ok come on were leaving know since we already spend a lot of time here''. James said

''right come now children''. Molly Weasley said leading them to leave the room and enter the castle front lawn where the Rv was currently was park.

''You got to be kidding me right''. Hadrian said went he spotted the Rv it wasn't because it was just an ordinary Rv but because there is huge sentence in the rv that said magical rv.

''She's a beauty right it take me and Arthur almost a month to paint that and put some modification on it''. James said

''Sure so should we go in''. Hadrian said while pointing to the Rv.

''Of course come on we better hit the road right now''. James said before opening the door to the Rv. The inside of the rv like most magical car has been greathly expanded making it be able to fit almost twenty people and still have room to spare, There is also a large kitchen and a dinning room inside of it.

''What other modification have you put in this Rv''. Hadrian ask james who was preparing to drive the Rv.

''Well the usual flying charm, invisbility charm, streghtening rune, anti rusting rune, notice me not charm, and other''. James said while starting the engine so that the Rv can leave the castle and started to hit the road.

''Impresive''. Hadrian said thingking that it must take time and patient to make some of the thing James said.

''Thanks Hadrian''. james said feeling happy that he can make his oldest son proud something that he know was something very special.

 **I DON'T HAVE ANY BETA BUT ANY ONE INTRESTED DOING IT CAN PM ME.**


	14. Chapter 14

The ride form potter castle to France didn't take long since they rather than using the ferry to cross the channel, would instead fly over it and land in the outskirt of Paris. After they landed there they would continue their ride to Paris since they still needed to go to the France ministry of magic. So that they can go through the custom since even though they travel to France without using an international portkey the France government would probably already know that they arrive there. Since in any magical county there is a ward that was use to monitored every magical being entering and leaving the country. This was build so the government of that country can monitor them. Every magical government in the world give about five hour for every visitor to that country to go the magical government if they didn't travel there using international portkey. since if it the international portkey that was made by that country it would bring them straight into their custom.

Went they arrive in Paris they would then go to the France ministry of magic and would park the Rv near the entrance and would then enter it. The granger parent would also enter the building since even though the custom at the ministry of magic was only build for magical being. A person who travel with a magical who is a guardian or a husband/wife who isn't a magical who has muggle card can be allowed to use the custom office in the ministry of magic. They would then travel to the custom office where they would give them their id and would be allowed to legally visit the country.

''Hadrian potter I think I told you to call me if you ever was in Paris''. A familiar female voice said form behind him and even without seeing her he already know who is talking since other than her voice he can see the sign if she was near anyone with both his brother and the weasel family children having a blush went they spotted the person who is talking to him.

''really I must forgetten about it then''. Hadrian said before turning around and seeing the figure of one of his oldest and closest friend. Like most of the girl he associated with she was a beautifull girl with blonde haired and blue hair.

''you forgetting something is quite impossible after all event went we went to blackwood together you already quite an accomplish occulmence, so perhaps you didn't forget but just didn't want to contact me''. The girl said

''and why wouldn't I wanted to contact you Fleur''. Hadrian said

''I don't know maybe because you fear your fiancée would hear about it and would be jealous after all we are both each other first love''. Fleur said. This was kind off true since in a sense Fleur was his first love and was one of the candidate for his future wife before Daphne was choosen. The reason why she was almost choosen because of two thing her family and her pontetial. With her being the heiress of the Delacour family one of the richest and politically powerfull family in mainland Europe make her an ideal candidate. Not to mention like his cousin she have royal blood in his vein but it wasn't form a wizarding royal family since her royal blood came form her grandmother the current queen of the veela. Veela was a magical being that was mostly female in gender and was associated with beauty, passion, and lust. But they aren't just a pretty little thing that could be taken advantage off since a Veela was able to control fire and be immune to it, he contributed there fire ability with them being a creature of passion. Veela was also able to transform themselves into something that was similar to a harpy if they were anger. Like most magical being they live in there own community with most of their community being located in Germany, Belgium, the Netherland, Italy, Greece and in France. All of this community off course answear to the main veela government that was located in Italy.

With the blood of a magical being coursing into her vein it make her able to be more intune with magic than any ordinanry wizard. This combine with her family fortune and her being a veela make her almost a perfect candidate to be his wife until Daphne came into the picture.

''why are you here Fleur''. Hadrian ask trying to dodge her question and by the look on her face she know that too.

''why wouldn't I be here Hadrian after all my papa work here''.

''I mean in the custom office''. Hadrian ask. He off course know that Sebastian Delacour Fleur father work in the magical France government and was the current minister of finance for the government.

''well my papa told me that your magical signature was sighted in Paris and since I know that you didn't use an international portkey you will probably will be here''. Fleur said.

''where are you staying''. Fleur ask. Making Hadrian think about what she ask him and realised he never actually been told where they would be staying, he assumed they would be staying in the Rv but then again they could also stay in a hotel.

''are we staying in the Rv''. Hadrian ask james

''yes''. James said while trying not to look at his first son companion since even with his occlumency up it still hard to maintain it went face to face with a veela.

''why don't you stay at my place Hadrian after all Gabby wanted to see you again''. Fleur suggested to him.

''I think I just stay at the Rv''. Hadrian said knowing that if his fiancée hear that he was staying in fleur place there's a huge change that he would lost what make him a man.

''why not are you really that afraid of your fiancée''. Fleur ask with teasing voice but there a bit of jealousy in her voice if you listen closely.

''yeah Daphne is one scary girl''. Hadrian said. Making Lily laugh since her oldest son have already been wiped by his fiancée but this also make her sad since she wasn't there to meet his future wife for the first time or even to know her.

''fine but you still have to pay for not telling me that you are going to go to Paris''.

''what do you want''. Hadrian said knowing that this is the only way to have her to leave him alone, but then again if she ask something that could make him being hurt by daphne, he just apparated to his family home in France. That she couldn't enter even if she wanted too and that not just because the ward, the guard and other protective charm that was put in place there. But because that place was deemed as a embassy. This happen because pottervill was recognize as one of the many city stated that was in the magical world. And with his family manor being recognize as a embassy since his family is the rulling family of pottervill, Fleur wouldn't be allow to enter.

''it simple really I wanted you to join my family for dinner tomorrow''. Fleur said

''really, that all''. Hadrian said with surprised in his voice since he think that she would ask something more complicated.

''don't be surprised Hadrian you already engaged and as you know I would never try to destroy someone relationship''. Fleur said with even voice not really betraying how she really feel about him.

''where would we have dinner''. Hadrian said

''my place in eight a clock and remember twenty minute before you arrived call me first, bye Hadrian''. fleur said while walking away form him.

''so whose that Hadrian''. james ask after seeing the girl leaving and out of ear shot.

''a friend''. Hadrian said before walking away intent on leaving the custom office as fast as possible.

''just friend''. James ask with a knowing smile. He couldn't believe how lucky his son is first he has a fiancée who was called one of the most beautifull woman in her generation by witch weekly and now it look like he has a relationship with a veela also.

''yes just friend''. Hadrian said with annoyance in his voice since he can guest what James was thingking.

After leaving the custom office, they would then walk back into the Rv so that they can started there tour of the city. The first place they visited of course was one of paris most famous landmark the Eiffel tower and since they are wizard they were able to visit the magical part of that landmark. it was a well known fact in magical France and other part of the magical world that the Eiffel tower purpose other than being use as both a landmark and tourist destination was also use a magical conductor that was built to protect paris form attack by dark creature. The only time this was ever breach was during the Grindelwald uprising and even then it only happen since Grindelwald was able to gain the support of many pureblood that help him and his followers enter Paris and unsleah his creature.

They would after going to the Eiffel tower would visit the other landmark and museum that was in the city, went it finally night they would have their dinner in one of the magical restaurant in the city.

''are you really going to go to that girl house Hadrian''. Thomas said. He was sleeping ontop his brother bunk bed.

''probably, why you wanted to come with me''. Hadrian ask his brother.

''no, why would you wanted to have dinner with her Hadrian I mean she is beatifull and all but aren't you and Daphne engaged or something''. Thomas ask since he is confused why even though his brother already engaged with one of the most beatifull woman he ever see, still hangout with other woman even though most of them was on par in their look department with Daphne.

''she just a friend Thomas one of my oldest friend''.

''well I read form a book that a guy couldn't just be friend with a girl''. Thomas said

''form all the book, you can read you read a romantic novel''. Hadrian said with a laugh.

''hey it wasn't my fault I was bored one day and mum have one of those book laying around''. Thomas said

''do you like her Hadrian'. Thomas ask after a couple of second of silence

''like who Thomas''. Hadrian said

''the girl that we meet in the custom office''.

''it's complicated''. Hadrian said and that the was the true since his relationship with fleur was always complicated. The reason for this could be because she was the first girl that he actually like. Hell even to this day even though he love Daphne there still a small part of him that still like her.

''why is it complicated hadrian''. Thomas ask

''becouse it's complicated, why are we even talking about this you should sleep Thomas we have a busy day tomorrow''. Hadrian said to his brother before trying to sleep.

The next morning he would be waken up like usual by his sister who wanted them to start exploring the city. They would off course first have their breakfast before they started there tour of the city, breakfast was made by the weasel mother. He wouldn't said it in the open but the weasel mother cooking was pretty good. They like yesterday would spend the better part of the morning and early afternoon seeing the city many landmark and museum. But since they are in Paris they would spend the rest of the afternoon shopping in the many shop that was in the city.

''when would you be back Hadrian''. Lily ask his son who is currently preparing himselves to go to the blonde hair girl family dinner. She didn't really understand why his son would wanted to go to that girl family dinner. Sure they seems familiar with each other and if she say herselves there definetly a past between the two of them but now his son is already engaged. So him going to another woman house so that he could have dinner with her family was something that wasn't right in her mind.

''I would probably return in ten''. Hadrian said.

''why are you going to this girl place Hadrian''. Lily ask trying to find the reason why her son would do this.

''becouse If I don't do this she could make my life harder and because I miss her mother cooking''. Hadrian said to Lily who frown form his word. This was the true since with her family connection if she was mad at him she could ask her father to push a bill to banned some of his invention for being marketed here. This wasn't him being paranoid either speaking since some people that hated him or hated his family try to do this in the country they reside in and some of the succeed making him unable to enter some market. While the other reason was more reasonable since he did miss Fleur mother cooking.

''fine but remember don't do anything stupid''. Lily said to Hadrian who just smile in return.

''sure, bye Lily''. Hadrian said before apparating to Delacour manor. He would arrived outside the manor gate which have a huge D letter in the gate. He would after being check by the guard that was in the manor gate, would be let in after they call the house to confirm that he was on their guest list. The manor it-self was huge with the outside being mostly made with white marble. There were also a huge garden in front of it with a fountain of a woman. Went he arrived at the door a house elf was already there waiting to take him to dinning room. The inside of the manor like the outside was lavishly decorated with their having many painting, statue, and other precious artefact.

The elf would rather than leading him to the dining room would actually lead him to the back garden where he spotted fleur and her family waiting. The back garden like the front garden was beautifully decorated with many flowers and tree with the only difference in the back garden was that it has a pool.

''lord Delacour, lady Delacour''. Hadrian said greeting the lord and lady of the house. Sebastian Delacour the current head and lord of house Delacour was a well build man with blonde hair man and blue eye. While the current lady Delacour Appoline Delacour was look similar to Fleur and could even be said to be her older sister not her mother. The last of the Delacour family was Fleur little sister Gabrielle Delacour, she like the rest of her family has also blond hair and blue eye.

''Hadrian''. Gabrielle shouted went she spotted him before running form the table and hugging him.

''hey Gabby do you miss me''. Hadrian said to the little veela. With her being close to his sister age make him also assumed the role of on older brother for her since she didn't have any. This happen because he spend a lot of time with her during her early years. since went he and Fleur has a relastionship, he spend a lot of time in Delacour manor.

''I did, why haven't you visted me Hadrian''. Gabrielle said with a glare but it was more cute than intemedating for him.

''I was busy Gabby but I did brough you this''. Hadrian said before taking out a talking teddy bear but like most thing, he already modified the teddy bear with it also being able to be use as an emergency portkey if Gabrielle was ever in danger.

''thanks Hadrian''. Gabrielle said while hugging the teddy bear

''you now you shouldn't spoil her to much Hadrian''. Fleur said went he was arrived at the dinning table.

''why not I mean I haven't seen her in a long time''. Hadrian said

''you maybe haven't seen her for a long time but you still send her gift form your travel''. Fleur said. This was true he supposed since everytime he go to another country he always send Gabrielle something form that country.

''hush Fleur maybe you just jealous that Hadrian send Gaby gifts while he only you send gift during your birthday''. Appoline Delacour said with a teasing voice. Her oldest daughter would send her a glare for what she said but this just make her laugh.

''I'm not jealous mama''. Fleur said with a glare aim to her mother who just laugh harder form what she said.

''why do you need to teased her Appoline''. Sebastian Delacour ask his wife who is still laughing.

''becouse it's funny''. Appoline said to her husband who just give her a deadpan look, even after all the years that they have been married he still sometime didn't understand his wife need to embaressed their oldest daughter went Hadrian visited them.

''how are you Hadrian''. Sebastian Delacour ask the the young man that he could say was like the son he didn't have.

''im good lord Delacour''. Hadrian said to Sebastian Delacour who nodded.

''how about your fiancée Hadrian''. Sebastian ask Hadrian who just smile and told him that she was also fine. He off course only ask about this since he wanted to confirm something, and by the look his eldest daughter gain went talking about Hadrian fiancée it seems that what his guest was right.

''do you have any date in mind for your wedding with her''. Appoline Delacour ask

''I haven't really think about it''. Hadrian said. Since event though he was already engaged to daphne for years. They haven't really discuss when they would married since there still a lot of thing they wanted to do before being tie in a married. His grandfather and her parent could techinically choose when they were married. But there were a huge change they wouldn't do this since they would defenitly be married, they just don't know when the right time is.

''well that's good you all still very young you shouldn't need to think about married''. Appoline Delacour said to Hadrian who nodded to what she said.

''can we start the dinner rather than discussing when Hadrian would married''. Fleur said with annoyance in her voice. Since this isn't how she imagine the dinner would be going. She was thingking with this dinner she would able to charm Hadrian back into her embrace by showing him everything that he would have if he married her. Since it was only right that they would be together with her being his first love and him being her only one. There love story was actually like form a chessy romance novel with them meeting at blackwood academy. and with them at first being a rival since she was the only one there that could match him in almost everything. But their rivally soon grew to be something more and with both of them still being a child they didn't understand at first what they both feel. So soon after becoming rival they become friend and then thing started to progress form there. They officially become a couple after they graduated form blackwood academy. There relationship even continue even after he was engaged. But he suddenly break thing off and then they haven't meet for years that is until yesterday. This dinner party was the last change for her to gain his heart back and she wouldn't waste it.

The dinner in Delacour manor go as it usually does when ever he was here with them since they spend most of their dinner either eating, talking or dringking some veela wine and regular wine for the adult while gabrielle drink some juice. The food it self like usual was splendid since it was made by Appoline herself, The dinner would end went Gabrielle fell a sleep in the table.

''thanks for the dinner lord and lady Delacour''. Hadrian said to the lord and lady of the house who was currently standing in front of the gate since they wanted to see him leave, with Gabrielle in her father arm and Fleur next to her mother .

''it's fine Hadrian and you should visit more often''. Appoline Delacour said while hughing the boy she like her husband consider a son.

''off course''. Hadrian said

''I almost forgot here it for you Hadrian I know how much you love my cheese cake''. Appoline Delacour said while handing a bag of cheese cake.

''thanks''. Hadrian said with a smile to the lady of the house, since she still remember how much he like her homemade cheese cake. He would waved to them before he appararted leaving the manor ground and would reappear in front of the Rv.

''do you know what time it is now''. Lily potter said went he open the door. It seems that his biological mother was waiting for him to go home with him being able to spot that she only recently being awake.

''no''. Hadrian said

''well it's almost two and you said that you will be back in ten''. Lily said

''wait is already two in the morning''. Hadrian said while checking his watch that was pointing to the number two.

''don't you check you time during your dinner''. Lily ask her oldest son who just shrug his shoulder.

''no''.

''well it's already late so you should take a shower and then go to sleep''. Lily said to Hadrian who just noded before going to the Rv toilet to shower, After he finish showering and changing his cloths he would go to his bed to sleep. But went he arrived in his bed it seems that someone already occupied it since his sister was sleeping on it.

''she was waiting for you''. Thomas said while sticking his head out of his bed.

''you're still awake''. Hadrian ask his brother.

''no I just wake up since I wanted to go to the toilet''. Thomas said while climbing down form his bed. Hadrian would then for the next couple of second try to have sister move a little so that he can enter the bed, After he enter the bed his sister would straight away cling into his body. He would just laugh inside his own head at seeing his sister being so clingy to him.

''youre so adorable''. Hadrian said while kissing his sister forehead making her smile in her sleep.

The next morning like usual he would be woken up by his sister who wanted to spend more time with her big brother since yesterday they didn't spend enough time together. Like yesterday also they would first eat breakfast that was made by the weasel mother. After having their breakfast they too like yesterday would spend their time visiting the landmark and other tourist destinantion in Paris. But in the afternoon he and Rose would separated form their group.

''where are you going Hadrian''. Lily potter ask her oldest son who has just told them that he and Rose would be gone for a short while. She was hoping they could have lunch together but it seems her oldest son have his own plan.

''the orchard''. Hadrian said

''the orchard you mean the most expensive restaurant in all magical France''. The youngest weasel said.

''yes''.

''we're going to eat there''. The weasel said with excitement in his voice since he could already taste the food in his mouth.

''not we just me and Rose here''. Hadrian said while raising Rose hand.

''why are you going there Hadrian''. Lily ask

''to meet a friend''.

''then why are you bringing Rose with you since youre meeting your friend''. Lily ask since she was curious why would he bring his sister but not his brother.

''becouse Rose knows my friend and she wanted to meet her''.

''youre meeting a girl again''. Lily ask with a raised eyebrow since she couldn't believe her eldest son continue meeting other girl while he already have a fiancée.

''yes''. Hadrian said not knowing why his biological mother was looking at him like that.

''just remember to be back before we leave''. lily said

''thanks say goodbye Rosy''. Hadrian said to his sister who would waved her arm before dissapering with him, They would reappear again in front of the orchard restaurant. The outside of the restaurant it self didn't look that impressive for a restaurant that supposed to be one of the more exclusive restaurant in Paris. But that was only the outside since the inside of the restaurant was breathtaking with it being decorated with pricess painting and statue. And since this is a magical restaurant most of the statue and painting was alive.

''Rosy''

''Lizzy''. Rose said went she spotted the figure of one of her big sister she would run toward her big sister and hug her.

''I miss you Rosy''. Elizabeth said while still hughing the girl that she already consider a little sister.

''well isn't this cute''. Hadrian said went he see his sister and one of his closes friend hugging.

''Hadrian''. Elizabeth said went she spotted the figure of the person she love.

''hey Lizzy''. Hadrian said to his friend before hugging her after she released his sister.

''where oliver''. Hadrian ask Elizabeth went he notice that her twin wasn't with her in the restaurant.

''he with his fiancée''. Elizabeth said with an uncaring tone.

''oh yeah I forgot that she live here''. Hadrian said. His friend Oliver has been engaged for the past two years to a French heirees.

''so should we eat''. Elizabeth said

''sure''. Hadrian said.

He and his sister would order the same food and would spend the rest of lunch either talking or eating their food. Finally after a couple of hour and many phone call form lily that they would leave the restaurant and make their separated way with Elizabeth.

''bye lizzy do tell your family that I send my greeting''. Hadrian said while hugging her before he would apparated with his sister to the place the Rv was park. Went they enter the Rv they were told that they would be preparing to leave in five teen minute. James would start driving the Rv into their next destination Germany.

 **I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language but I am looking for either a beta or a co writer.**


End file.
